Fortnight in Utopia
by GrandMoff
Summary: based on doax2, this is a shoujo ai yuri lemon. it's a romantic drama, telling the story of one girl's vacation. there will be graphic sexual situations and vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic will have adult situations and foul language. It will be a shoujo ai yuri lemon. Please don't read this if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

Anyone would have known what was in that tiny gold envelope. "Does he really think we believe him?" I muttered as I opened it.

The bright, glossy brochure announced the next fighting tournament, at an exotic tropical island. It didn't provide many details, of course. I looked at the dates printed on the paper.

I could use a vacation, and it would be easy to clear my calendar…I had a lot of fun last time…

As long as Zack knew he hadn't tricked me, I wouldn't mind going to his little resort. Grabbing my phone, I set about making airline reservations.

I stepped out of the small seaplane and onto the pier. I stretched my arms and sighed. It was probably 25 or 26 degrees, and the strong breeze carried the enjoyable scents of coconuts and plumerias. Things were pretty quiet; was I the first one here? It was only 0615; I probably was first.

Wow, things were different on the island. I'd seen more buildings than I remembered during my descent; now it was obvious that there were hotel options this time. The casino looked bigger, and so did the pool. There was a huge waterslide, too.

Time to pick a hotel then? Nah, that could be put off. I was traveling light, and I could just chuck my stuff in a cabana locker for the moment. Yes, to the pool!

In the locker room, I quickly shed my shorts, shirt, and underwear and stepped into my cute, comfortable swimsuit, "Robin." I was going to spend the entire vacation in swimwear or nothing, unless some emergency came up. I closed the locker and took out the card key. A mechanical voice startled me with a question.

"What is your name?"

"It's…Leifang," I said, feeling a little silly and a little suspicious.

"Your credit total will be kept at all shops and competitive arenas for your convenience. 300,000 credits have been deposited in your account. Have an enjoyable stay, ma'am."

That put me even more on my guard. It would be convenient not to lug stacks of coins or paper around, but apparently Zack had set up more electronic equipment than I'd guessed. Knowing his typical male mind, he'd use some of the equipment to spy on me if I wasn't careful.

Time to check that later though; the pool was calling me. I stepped out of the shade of the cabana and felt the strong sun. I was warm and calm. I picked a long white pool chair and sat, letting myself relax. I saw a seaplane approaching to land and I heard the horn of a large boat or a small ship. I closed my eyes and smiled; the others were arriving.

Soon I heard footsteps and voices, as well as another plane landing. I opened my eyes and sat straighter in the lounge chair. Two tall women exited the cabana area—one honey blonde, one dark-skinned and dark-haired—they were talking as they walked nearer to me.

"Oh, Leifang!" the dark-haired girl called.

"Hey! What's up?" the blonde shouted.

"Lisa! Tina! It's been a while," I answered.

"It's great to see you again," Lisa said. "I was worried you might not show this time."

"Such a gorgeous island—and I wanted to catch up with all of you, in non-combative circumstances. And have you two seen any of our companions yet?"

"Hm, we got here in a plane, but I thought I saw Helena getting off a ship just a while ago," said Tina.

"Yeah, that was her," Lisa said. "I saw Kokoro too, very briefly."

"Everyone'll be here soon, if they're going to come here at all," Tina added. "Hopefully, we can beat you in volleyball in short order."

"We'll see about that!" I gave her a raspberry.

Lisa was right; as she and Tina were leaving the pool area, Helena and Kokoro were entering. A helicopter and another seaplane had also reached the island, and very soon a familiar brunette walked toward me.

"Hitomi!" I cried, clapping excitedly.

"Leifang! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Oh damn, you look good!" I said. "Will you be my partner, please?"

"Of course," she said. I stood and she glomped me—and I was well aware of her perfect, barely-clothed body mashed against mine. She's about my height—maybe two or three cm shorter—with lean, powerful muscles; soft, tanned skin; perky breasts; and gorgeous pale blue eyes. It's her personality that I love though; she's very caring and very genki. "Where are we going first?" she asked with that cheerful voice.

"Let's check out the shops."

"Good idea. I didn't bring much with me because I remember how it was last time; anything you needed, you could get here."

When we got into the accessory shop, it was obvious why we'd received 300,000 credits; the prices were generally quite a bit steeper than they'd been last time. I found a light blue ribbon I knew Hitomi would like, but I couldn't find anything for myself. Still, I knew this shop got in new stuff all the time.

There were some nice swimsuits in the sports shop…but they sure weren't giving them away! What's more, there were tickets for other games, camera equipment, and even jet skis. This was definitely an expanded operation. There wasn't a lot I could afford yet. "The selection of suits they've got for me isn't very good," Hitomi told me as we left. "What're they trying to say, that I've got a bad body?"

"Stay calm," I said with a giggle. "If you're lucky, the cute swimsuit fairies might deliver something for you."

She nudged me playfully with her hip. "I guess I should stay on the fairies' good side then, huh?"

"Sounds like the smart thing." I winked at her.

We checked out Zack of All Trades, and I remembered what could make shopping here so frustrating. I wanted to get something nice for Lisa, but I would just have to kind of guess what she liked. I took a chance on a blue wind chime.

Hitomi spoke as we left the store. "Breakfast then play, or play then breakfast?"

"It's still pretty early; let's play first," I answered. "How about trying those jet skis?"

"Are you sure they're not dangerous?"

"Oh, how tough can it be? We'll have a blast."

"I've never ridden one. Have you?" Hitomi asked.

I answered with as little concern as I could manage. "I've driven boats, and I've skated. It'll be fun, trust me!"

As we stood on our jet skis and waited for the go signal, I glanced at Hitomi. She was staring at me. "These things better not kill us," she said as she gripped her handlebars so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Go!" the computer at the start/finish signaled. And go we did. I was startled by how fast the machine leapt off the line—

"—Ah! Oh shit!" Hitomi screamed as she hurtled past me. I guess she found the turbo! Still, she was handling it pretty well; she was still on the course.

I admit it: my biggest weakness is how much I hate losing. I swallowed hard and hit my turbo boost as well.

The spray made it hard to see, and the waves, though small, made it tough to control the jet ski. But I got past Hitomi. I couldn't resist waving as I left her behind.

One lap down. I could hear my friend's turbo fire, so I hit my own again as soon as I could, and I managed to stay ahead of her. I nearly overshot the corner, and I had to bank severely hard to make the turn. Despite my best effort, I left the course, and I fought the controls, to get back in bounds before I was disqualified.

I heard Hitomi's turbo again, and her laugh as she sped by me. Now it was her turn to taunt—she jokingly patted her ass.

I couldn't get irritated; she looked so damn sexy! No, focus! The race is almost over, I yelled at myself. I rounded the final turn. My turbo-ready indicator blinked. I hit the button and flew past Hitomi and through the finish line.

The display above the line showed credits being deposited into my account; convenient, as advertised. And as Hitomi climbed up to join me on the pier, I steeled myself for the worst. But she was smiling. "What'd you think?" I asked glibly.

"It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"All right, it was awesome! A little scary, but it was so much fun! I'll beat you next time."

"Maybe," I said. "For now, let's get some breakfast.

"Sounds good," she said brightly. "Race you!"

As usual, there was no need to pay for meals or lodging, as the manager at the little poolside grill reassured us. Hitomi and I had a filling, delicious breakfast, enjoying the breeze and the sound of the water.

"I'm interested in those other jet skis," my German friend told me. "We should go back to the shops."

"Just don't forget how much those machines cost."

"You're right. It'll take a while to earn enough credits…but I still want to take a look. I want to see what new stuff they have at the accessory shop, too."

"Let's go in half an hour, then," I suggested.

"Cool," she answered. We left the grill and lay on chairs next to each other, not talking much, just enjoying the sun and the companionship.

I must have nodded off, because the next sensation I was aware of was Hitomi's hand firmly but gently rubbing my shoulder. I opened my eyes. She giggled. "Your sleeping face is so cute! I almost wasn't going to wake you."

"I'm sorry," I said, very flustered.

"Nonsense." Hitomi leaned even closer to me. "I'm so glad you're here, my lovely China girl."

I blushed hard. "I'm glad you're here too, my pretty fraulein."

I don't know who initiated the kiss; I think we both just leaned together until we touched. It was very nice: Hitomi's lips were soft and tasted faintly of raspberries. Our mouths were open but no tongues were involved. It only lasted a few seconds, but Hitomi was glassy-eyed when we separated.

"Mm, I liked that," I said quietly.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"So," I returned to my normal volume, "to the shops?"

"Yes, let's go," Hitomi said, snapping out of it.  
The inventories were really different this time. There were a couple of nice swimsuits, but I couldn't afford one and the other would nearly bankrupt me, so I stayed patient. Hitomi bought something but wouldn't show me what it was.

"Another race" Hitomi asked once we had finished shopping.

"Let's try a pool game," I said smoothly.

"But—"

"—I guarantee, you'll get plenty of chances to beat me on the jet skis."

"All right, let's go to the pool," she conceded. "After that…a light lunch and some lounging?"

"Yeah."

We walked around the outside of the pool. It was enormous and really quite pretty. There were large, medium, and tiny platforms in various sections, some of which were used for games I didn't know how to play yet. Hitomi and I sauntered to the starting point of the pool-hopping game. This time, it was a competition; we'd be racing each other. Watching my hot young partner out of the corner of my eye, I hoped I could concentrate well enough to win or at least not embarrass myself.

I'm glad I'm so hardcore competitive. As soon as I hear the start signal, I put everything but victory out of my mind. I hopped and jumped my way to a fairly easy victory. (This activity wasn't very different from last vacation, and I was great at it then.) Then I faced Hitomi.

She was pouting.

Oh, kami-sama, she was irresistible! "You're so mean, Leifang," she said, in her best picked-on voice.

I hugged her, relishing the sensation of her wet breasts and abdomen against mine. "I'm sorry, Hitomi-chan. I promise, we'll play volleyball this afternoon. We'll win together."

"Finally! I'd rather be playing with you than against you."

"Me too," I said, and I meant it.

We looked around at the different restaurants on the island—there were no less than five! Each hotel had a restaurant, there was a bar & grill by the pool, and there was a swanky café attached to the casino. At the Seabreeze restaurant, Kokoro and Kasumi spotted us and invited us to join them, which we did.

"How do you like it here so far?" Kasumi asked.

"It's beautiful. And it's fun, even if you're not winning," Hitomi replied, playfully elbowing my arm.

"I love it here," I added, "even though I can't seem to find any quality competition." (As I expected, I got an indignant "hmph" and another, somewhat more forceful elbow from my partner.) "How about you two; is it what you'd hoped for?"

Kasumi answered quickly. "I'm not complaining."

"It's gorgeous; I love it here," Kokoro said. "I'm going to have to get more freedom from my mom so I can take vacations like this more often."

"Apparently, all nine of us are here," Kasumi said.

"Even Christie?" Hitomi asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I saw her an hour ago. Did you see her arrive?"

I shook my head.

"That's weird. I wonder when she got here. But anyway, did you gals go to the casino yet?"

"No. Isn't it only open at night?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, but they want our input for the slot machines," Kokoro told us.

"Interesting. Will you play volleyball with us this afternoon?" I asked.

"Sorry, we're already booked to play the American girls," Kokoro answered.

"No worries," Hitomi said lightly. "Save us a game tomorrow though."

"Of course."

"We'll see you later, ne?" Kasumi said. She and Kokoro got up from the table. "Excuse us."

"Japanese girls are always so polite," I giggled as they left.

"A little naïve, which makes them cuter," Hitomi agreed. "Are we going to detour and visit the casino before we play?"

"If that's cool with you. I'm in no hurry; this is the best Caesar salad ever and I want to savor it."

When we got to the casino, we had a short talk with the machine designer, who told us there would be one machine based on each girl's expressed desires. I'm not a big gambler, but I was a little curious. I'd check on the slot machines some night, just to see what they'd done with my ideas.

From there, we went looking for a couple to play volleyball against…but we were out of luck. Lisa, Tina, Kasumi, and Kokoro were having a match; Helena was relaxing at the pool; Ayane was strolling on Tranquil Beach; Christie was nowhere to be found.

"I'm really sorry, Hitomi-chan," I said. "I'm afraid we can't play volleyball tonight."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. We'll play tomorrow for sure. Let's hit the shops one more time."

"Then we can play tug-of-war."

Hitomi smiled. "You mean you bought a ticket?"

"Yeah, so let's test it out."

"Thanks, that's awesome!"

At Zack of All Trades, I saw a generous slice of sachertorte, which I immediately bought for Hitomi. I happen to know it's her favorite dessert. In the accessory shop, I saw an adorable purple ribbon I could wrap around my wrist. I snapped it up and started wearing it right away. Hitomi complimented me on it when we left the store, and I blushed at the praise.

We went to the pool and found the tug-of-war area. "This doesn't look very easy," Hitomi said as we clambered onto our floating platforms.

"No, but it should be fun," I said.

We picked up the rope and waited for the signal. There it was! I yanked hard on the rope—

—And Hitomi feinted. My platform lurched forward and I sailed backward, right into the water.

"Ha ha ha!" Hitomi was laughing as I surfaced.

"That's the way you want to play it, huh?" I asked. I climbed onto my platform again, sticking out my tongue at my partner.

She pulled me off the platform next time. Then I feinted and got her to fall backward into the pool. But she won the match right after that, as she yanked me off my perch once more.

"I hope you were thirsty," Hitomi teased as I stood in the water. She didn't notice I was still holding the rope. I pulled hard. She shrieked. There was a big splash.

"Oh, you!" she sputtered once she resurfaced. I took off, but she was too quick, and she ducked me under.

"There, you've won. How do you feel?" I said, laughing and splashing her a little.

"Better. Thanks, cutie."

The sun was setting. I pointed. She turned. We watched the gorgeous sight side by side. At some point, I felt her arm around my waist.

I turned to her and gently held her face with both hands. We kissed. This time, I felt her tongue shyly enter my mouth. I met it with mine. It was a very nice kiss. I don't know how long it lasted, but it was enough to harden my nipples and send a twinge through my lower belly. I wasn't surprised; Hitomi was definitely a super-sexy girl.

Why not tell her that? "Damn, that was hot. You're hot. I really like you, baby."

"You're really sweet," she answered. "And you're quite hot yourself."

We held each other for a minute or two. "It's getting dark," Hitomi said at last. "Let's pick a hotel."

We got out of the pool and went to the cabana. I looked at the posted map. "I like the sound of the Moonlight Reef," I said.

"It does sound good. Let's stay there."

We walked to the hotel, got checked in, and headed down the hall. I had room 115, she had room 117. We reached my door.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"…Well, uh—could I stay with you, Leifang?"

"…Oh baby, I really, really want to, but let's give ourselves a little time, ne? It's not you; I'm just a total chicken. Okay? Let's just wait for a little bit?"

"Okay," she said.

"Good night," I said. I held her hands and gave her a kiss and she responded very sweetly.

"Good night," she said.

Once I was in my room, I realized how tired I was. The casino—no, it would wait till tomorrow. I got a hefty device out of my luggage and I gave it some power. It scanned and found no hidden cameras or microphones. To be sure, I set up and electromagnetic scrambler.

Someone knocked on my door while I was brushing my teeth. I rinsed and answered. There was a present from Zack. I asked the girl to deliver the blue chime to Lisa and the sachertorte to Hitomi.

When she was gone, I unwrapped the package and found an old-fashioned but impressive camera.

I set the camera on my bedside table. I lay on my comfy bed. I was asleep in moments.

-End of Day One-


	2. Chapter 2

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic will have adult situations and foul language. It will be a shoujo ai yuri lemon. Please don't read this if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Two-

Thanks to the martial arts training, (and my ambition) I have very strong self-discipline. My internal clock woke me at 0730, as it always does.

I did a few exercises and took a shower. I could see that it was shaping up to be another beautiful day. Feeling refreshed, I left my room and knocked on Hitomi's door. "Just a second," said a groggy voice.

The door opened. I couldn't help snickering at Hitomi's bedhead. "Ohayo, sunshine!" I said.

"How can you be so cheerful this early?"

"It's my reflection of your chipper attitude!"

"Whatever. I'll be ready in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby."

She was there in 15 minutes, and she looked stunning. "Maybe I get up early, but you sure get ready fast," I said.

"Thanks. Let's get some breakfast," she said.

We ate at the hotel's restaurant. It was a nice way to start the day, partly because Hitomi played a bit of footsie with me. I stared into her blue eyes. I was glad I was taking this vacation.

"…a new swimsuit today. What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, right," I said, growing red. She giggled and I got redder. "So, we should…go," I said.

"You are so cute," Hitomi said. "Yeah, let's get going."

I could now afford a nicer swimsuit, but they weren't offering the exact one I wanted yet. I did pick up some film for my camera. I was poking around the accessory shop when Hitomi decided I was taking too long. "Come on," she said, taking my hand and dragging me out the door. "If we don't hurry, there won't be anyone left to play."

Kasumi and Kokoro were waiting for us at Niki Beach. "Seems like old times," I murmured.

"Let's just have fun!" Kokoro said.

Kasumi served and the game began.

Less than three minutes later, the game was over. Hitomi and I were gracious winners. We accompanied the two Japanese gals to the casino's café, talking and joking.

"I'm so rusty," Kasumi said. "Much more than I thought, obviously. We won yesterday, but it was a sloppy game."

"But you're really good, Leifang!" Kokoro praised.

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" Hitomi asked.

"Maybe a little," I admitted.

"You won't beat us so easily next time," Kokoro said. "What're you going to do next?"

"Chill at the pool, right Leifang?"

"And shop after that, I think," I agreed. "There's a new suit I've been looking for, and it could be available now."

We said goodbye to Kokoro and Kasumi and went to the pool. No one else seemed to be there, and we lay by the pool and caught some rays. Warm, peaceful, relaxing, idyllic—but I wasn't going to fall asleep this time.

"You didn't go to the casino last night," the beautiful German girl who was lying next to me said.

"I was tired. Travel takes a lot out of me. Did you go?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"It was pretty nice: posh and they kept the drinks coming. I only played a few poker hands, but I saw the entire place. They've got roulette, blackjack, and the slots."

"Did they take our input into account?"

"It looks like they did. I didn't really look closely." I could tell she had more to say, so I just waited and let her talk when she was comfortable. "…There was music, and dancing. Almost everyone was there."

"Did you dance?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes."

"Did you fuck afterward?"

That got her attention. "No! What? No!"

"So don't feel bad. I know Tina's attractive, and a really good dancer, and she was probably grinding on you. It's okay! You were just having fun."

She looked joyous: relieved and unburdened. "Thanks, Lei-chan," she said. "I…I felt so…"

I went to her and hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart. It's fine. Everything's all right. I wish I had been there, though—so I could dance with you. Can I tonight?"

"For sure," she murmured, her face buried in my chest.

She pulled slightly away from me and looked into my eyes. She kissed me, and we held each other, feeling happy and secure.

When we checked the accessory shop, I finally found a pair of floral high heels. I paid and snuck out, making sure Hitomi didn't notice. I ran to the sports shop and looked for the suit I'd wanted. Luck was with me, "Peacock" was displayed and available. I bought it and changed into it and left quickly. I waited outside the accessory shop, knowing Hitomi would leave and start looking for me soon.

She emerged from the shop. She saw me and stood still, just staring. I smiled and raised my eyebrows suggestively. I turned around slowly. My suit was a thong, and I wriggled my ass provocatively. I looked over my shoulder at my partner. I put my little finger in my mouth and slowly withdrew it.

Hitomi shocked me with her speed. She latched onto me from behind, putting one arm around my waist and one around my shoulders. She kissed me hungrily, and she slid her body up and down against mine. Her crotch rubbed my as and thighs and her breasts felt wonderful against my back. My breathing grew faster and deeper. Hitomi's mouth left mine and went to my neck instead, then to my ear. I gasped.

"I don't recommend doing that again, you tease," she whispered, "unless you're ready to get it on after you do it."

She let me go and we stood still for a moment, catching our breath.

"You like the look, then?" I asked.

"You're lucky I have so much self-control! Not everyone on this island does, so be careful who you taunt. As for me, I'm lucky to have a partner who's not afraid to show her salubrious skin."

"I won't lie; I do like showing off my body. I might wear different suits before the end of this vacation, but the heels and the ribbon are part of my outfit the rest of our time here."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Those shoes are sexy, but you can't race or play volleyball in them."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Be my guest and prove it; prove that you can compete in high heels."

"Let's go to the marina, babe. Get ready with your excuse for why you lost." I slapped her butt while she wasn't looking and was rewarded with a cute yelp.

"You're evil! But I can be too. I'll have my revenge."

Once we got to the marina, we saw Ayane looking at the watercraft. It hadn't occurred to me that someone else might be here. "Hi, Ayane," I said awkwardly, "do you mind if we have a race?"

"Sure, if you'll let me race with you."

"Do you want to?" Hitomi asked, clearly having some of the misgivings I was having.

"Not especially, but more competitors means more credits for the winner. That's beneficial to all of us," Ayane said condescendingly.

"I wasn't trying to offend you," I said.

"I wasn't offended. Are we racing or talking?"

Some of the fun was gone, but Hitomi and I agreed. We got on our jet skis and waited for the start. It did feel a bit different with heels, but I was confident. I knew what to expect from the course and my ride this time.

I got a great jump off the line and I punched my turbo an instant later. I glanced back. Hitomi and Ayane were struggling with the large wake I left. I smirked and took the first turn.

"Shit!" I cursed as my right foot slipped. The heels made a difference after all. I heard a turbo fire behind me. I had to concentrate. I took a chance and moved closer to the inside of the course, as close as I dared. My turbo was ready again and I reacted, stabbing the button without even thinking.

My strategy for the race was to stay as far inside as I could and use my turbos as soon as I got them. I slipped near the finish line, but not as much as earlier. I didn't look behind me until it was over.

I won, by about 0.4 seconds. It had been as much luck as skill, but I'd won. I pulled my machine onto the beach and hopped off it to wait.

"Good race," I said to Ayane as she left the marina.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, being the sore loser I remembered.

What did I care? Hitomi was approaching now, and she was quite a sight, dripping with spray from the race.

"I don't believe it; you won wearing heels!" she said, smiling sheepishly. "Guess I was wrong."

"You were almost right," I admitted. "They'll take some getting used to. But I meant what I said. I'm going to keep wearing them."

"For volleyball as well?"

"Why not?"

"No, please do. You've made me a believer."

Something in her tone was strange, but I couldn't pin it down, so I changed the subject. "I hope Ayane didn't screw things up too badly for you," I told my friend.

"Actually, she was right; more competition means bigger prizes. Besides, I'm used to her Ice Queen act. It won't last much longer. I'm just glad you beat her," Hitomi said, flashing me a conspiratory smile.

"So if other people want to race us later?"

"The more the merrier!"

We chatted idly as we walked toward the pool. I wondered if I should buy a new swimsuit for Hitomi. She was kind of picky—what if I gave her something she hated? She was too nice to refuse it, but I'd feel bad…but I knew she wanted a new suit; she'd said as much. Taking my time and figuring out what she liked to wear would be the best course of action.

We swam and played in the pool for a while. Eventually, Hitomi told me she was hungry and I noticed I was too. We rinsed ourselves under an outdoor shower, then dried ourselves with the oversized fluffy towels they had at the cabana. For a change of pace, we went to the restaurant at the Gemstone Suites.

It was the middle of the day, but the lighting was subdued, creating a cozy, relaxed atmosphere. The filet mignon tasted wonderful and smelled even better. Hitomi seemed to really enjoy her cordon bleu, and it also had a heavenly aroma. "There's a problem with all this," I said. I looked deep into Hitomi's piercing blue eyes.

"Oh?"

"I won't want to go back."

"Yeah." Hitomi covered my hand with hers. "Me too. Right now, I want to make the most of my time here."

We finished our lunch and began our walk back to the pool. "I've never seen a bluer sky," Hitomi said with a sigh of contentment.

"And breathed such pure air," I added. "What's next? A match?"

"How about some time off? I got a crab that I'm having prepared. I want to put the finishing touches on it, track down Tina, and give it to her while it's fresh."

"Good thinking."

"Is it okay?" The German girl was clearly concerned.

"Of course! Let's meet at the casino at about 2000 this evening and you can show me the place," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Leifang. I'll see you then!" Hitomi took off toward Zack of All Trades.

I unexpectedly had some time to myself. One of the beaches would probably be free; I could goof off until the sun set. But first I should look at the shops, in case something exceptional was there. I meandered over to the accessory shop.

Floral jackpot! They had delicate light blue morning glories. I bought one for Hitomi. They had red hibiscus flowers too. I got one of those for Lisa. I went to the sports shop next. Nothing caught my eye, except a red, white, and blue volleyball I considered buying. Maybe next time.

I went to the last shop. There was a pale blue flying disc that looked like something Lisa would like, and I bought it. Then I saw the pineapple. Lisa loved pineapples. I could give her the disc anytime, but I could find her and give her the pineapple right away, if I hurried. I got the pineapple and got the heck out of the shop.

People were playing volleyball at Niki Beach. Tranquil Beach was deserted. I entered the Brilliant Jungle, hoping Lisa would be there…and she was. Her back was to me (and her butt looked really good in that thong of hers) so I called out to her. "Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"Leifang, how're you doing?" the tall, dark beauty asked, facing me. "That's a new bathing suit, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You like it?" I asked, striking a pose with my hands on my left knee, leaning forward.

"It really suits you," she answered. "Looks good with those high heels, too."

Did I imagine that? It looked as though she'd briefly run her tongue along her upper lip. "Thanks," I said, my face growing hot. "I've got something for you. Please accept it."

Our hands met as I gave her the red-wrapped box. "For me? What could it be?"

She opened it carefully. "This is so nice! Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Lisa fixed her beautiful light brown eyes on me. "Would you come with me to the poolside? I'll cut this and we can share it."

"I couldn't; it's for you."

"Come on, I can't eat the whole thing."

"…Well, if you're offering, sure!"

Once we reached the pool, Lisa borrowed cutlery and plates from the bar and grill. We sat at a small steel table and divided the pineapple. It was delicious—so juicy!

"I also need to thank you for the wind chime. It's exactly the one I wanted," Lisa said. "It's kind of a shame we both have partners, because I'd love to partner with you."

"True. Hitomi's my girl, but I'd love being your partner too," I told her. "I know you've played volleyball; have you tried the jet skis?"

"Yes. Awesome, aren't they? I'm way better at racing than at the volleyball games, and the races are more fun."

"We'll have to race each other tomorrow, then," I said. "Wow. Look at that."

She turned and we watched the sunset over the pool. The water gave the soft colors a shimmering, surreal quality.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that," I said, after the sun had disappeared.

"That was truly wonderful," Lisa agreed.

"Which hotel are you staying in?"

"Seabreeze. How about you?"

"Moonlight Reef. But will you be at the casino tonight?"

"Probably."

"Nice. I'll see you tonight, then."

We parted ways and I went back to my room to take a real shower. I couldn't stop thinking. Hitomi. Lisa. So different, but so ravishing and so sweet! Both deadly fighters, of course, but that seemed like a separate reality—another world.

I dried my body, but "Peacock" was quite damp, so I put on "Robin" and went to the little hotel restaurant (it was more like a diner) and had their clam chowder and fettucini alfredo. I had to hand it to the staff Zack had employed: everything was always delectable on this island.

When I finished my supper, it was 1930. I returned to my room. I opened the tiny in-room dryer and "Peacock" was dry. I changed into it and strolled to the casino.

The music was good, and it wasn't too loud—that's really rare, as I'm sure everyone who's ever been to a club knows. As soon as I go through the door, a hostess asked me for a drink order and gave me my pina colada five seconds after I asked for it. The building itself was classically decorated, and it was smaller than any casino I'd ever seen—but that just added to the ambiance. I wandered over to the slots, so I could see what my machine looked like.

Before I could find it, I felt a familiar hand on my arm. "There you are, Leifang. Let me give you a little tour," Hitomi said.

"Thank you," I said, letting her lead.

It didn't take long: as I said, it was a small place. It was a nice gesture, though, and we agreed to meet at the bar after we had gambled a little. She went to the roulette wheel; I sat at the blackjack table. I didn't win much, but I had fun—especially when I saw Kokoro's childish reaction to her fourth losing hand in a row.

I met my partner at the bar. We finished our drinks and proceeded to the dance floor. (We had each had only two, so we were pleasantly buzzed, but nowhere near drunk.) Lisa, Tina, Christie, Kasumi, and—to my surprise—Helena were already there, dancing to the old-school R&B. I'm only human. All those sculpted bodies in the skimpiest clothing—my eyes were everywhere. I could feel eyes on me too, of course. Hitomi also had a good look around.

We quickly regained our composure. We danced for a couple of songs, but I was getting very thirsty. She and I left the floor and we each got a water at the bar. I saw the clock high on the wall.

"I think we should call it a night," I said. "They're going to stop room-to-room delivery service soon, but I have a couple of gifts to send. I'm not sure I've got the energy to dance much more tonight anyway."

"I guess you're right," Hitomi said regretfully. "I have gifts to give too. But we have to dance more tomorrow night!"

"I promise."

We returned to our hotel. I gave Hitomi a goodnight kiss and entered my room, then I called the delivery service. In a minute, a messenger girl was at my door. "There are three packages for you, Leifang-san," she said, holding them out for me, "and I understand you have some for me to deliver?"

"Yes, here they are. Thank you," I said, giving her the flowers for Hitomi and Lisa.

The first gift was from Zack; a silver volleyball. I put it in my closet. The second was from Hitomi. It was almond tofu! I wolfed it, wondering if I should propose to her!

The last gift was obviously a swimsuit (I could tell by the shape of the package) wrapped in red. It was from Lisa. Not sure what to expect, I opened it.

My mouth fell open. I read the label. "Astarte," it said.

"Holy shit," I said aloud.

I put the suit back in its wrapping and took it with me. I left my room and knocked on Hitomi's door.

"Leifang, thanks for the morning glory!" she said, hugging me.

"Thanks for the almond tofu; it was scrumptious," I replied, returning her hug.

We separated and she noticed the package. "What's in there?"

I pulled out the swimsuit, enjoying her expression as she realized what she was seeing. "Oh my lord," she said, her eyes wide as saucers. "Are you actually going to wear that?"

"I'd like to, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Did you see the new suit Tina was wearing on the dance floor?"

"Yeah. It didn't hide much. I talked to her at the roulette wheel; she called it "Porrima." What are you getting at?"

"I couldn't wear that either. Not unless you help me. Think about it: what do these suits really cover?"

The light went on behind Hitomi's eyes, and she blushed. "Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"I'll most likely cut myself if I try," I told her. "It's always tricky to see what you're doing."

"Okay, let's go to the bathtub," the German girl said.

I began running warm water in the tub and removed my swimsuit bottom while Hitomi collected shaving gel and a Venus razor. I took off my top as well, simply because it felt really weird to be wearing only that.

Hitomi took in my naked body and swallowed hard. She looked at my face. "How much?"

"All of it," I told her, "just in case."

She applied the gel. Quickly and efficiently, she shaved my pussy completely bare. I tried to think about something else, but her touch felt so good…I'm sure she smelled my arousal.

"All done," she said in a husky voice. "I'll probably—" she had to stop to clear her throat, "—I'll likely be wearing a very skimpy suit also before long. Would you shave me?"

"Of course," I told her. I rinsed in the tub while she stripped.

I looked deep into her eyes while I poured the gel into my hand and dropped to my knees. She looked away shyly. I could smell her fluids. Heck, she was so turned on, I could see her wetness. I pretended not to notice and carefully shaved her delta. Her heavy breathing was the only sound, and it was a total turn-on.

"Thank you," she squeaked once I'd finished.

"Not at all; I should thank you," I said.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Definitely. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Lei-chan."

We got ready for bed. I surprised her by slipping under the sheets nude. "Um…do you do that a lot?" she asked.

"I told myself 'swimsuits or nothing' when I got here. And it feels very good." I climbed onto her. "Let me show you," I whispered as I unbuttoned her short nightshirt.

She felt great. She smelled wonderful. She tasted delicious. I used my mouth and fingers to gently guide her to orgasm three times. She was a little clumsy at first, but a fast learner. She made love well, giving me two climaxes. Both exhausted, we kissed and lay side by side. I could hear her deep, even breathing almost immediately. I also fell into sweet sleep.

-End of Day Two-

final note: thanks for the feedback thus far. i intend to write the entire vacation, one day at a time, but classes are resuming, so the next installments will take a while to appear. please be patient, and i will do my best to provide you with good fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic will have adult situations and foul language. It will be a shoujo ai yuri lemon. Please don't read this if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Three-

I woke at 0730, but for the first time in years, I didn't want to get up right away. I'm used to the best goose down, silk, and cotton pillows. They couldn't compare to the smooth, soft surface where my head now rested: my darling Hitomi's chest. My right arm was draped over her slender waist and my right leg rested lightly between her legs. I opened my eyes and very gently moved my head. I saw her sleeping face, so pure and childlike. I twirled a lock of her brown hair around my index finger, then released it and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Good morning, love," I whispered, kissing her ear. Without waking her (which was easy, thanks to my training) I left her embrace and got out of bed. Ooh, I was sore in interesting places…but it was a warm, light ache that made me smile, remembering my partner's ecstatic love. I slowly went through my stretching routine. I quietly did my morning exercises after that. I soaked a hand towel with very hot water and wiped my face. I looked at the young woman in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. She looked as happy as I'd ever seen her. She glowed with the satisfaction of real love-making; she looked complete, perfectly healthy, and secure, knowing that she was truly treasured and that she cherished that same person.

I wanted to see that girl in the mirror every morning.

I saw her bare mound and remembered "Astarte." I looked at the larger of the tables in the room. There the new swimsuit was, lying on the slightly crumpled red package. The lady in the mirror slipped into the suit. She put on her ribbon and her high-heeled shoes. She looked incredibly sexy. "Astarte" was tiny and what it covered it also accentuated. I know it may sound conceited, but the girl in the mirror looked voluptuous and desirable.

I turned back to the larger room of the suite. Hitomi was still sleeping. It was after 0830, so why not wake her? I'd get to see if this look woke her faster than yesterday's.

I leaned over the bed and kissed the young brunette's lips. "Mm," she murmured. Gradually, her eyes opened. "Leifang, good—"

She shot bolt upright. "—Good lord! You—whoa!"

"It fits," I said.

I would've said more, but Hitomi grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her, kissing me and letting her hands wander a bit. I could see where this was going, and I wanted to allow it, but not yet. I wiggled out of Hitomi's arms. "Come on, lazybones, it's morning. We've got to get a move on if we're going to compete today."

She gave me her best pout and it was so adorable it almost worked. "Let's just play here," she said.

"Uh uh. There's plenty of time for that this evening. You've got 20 minutes to meet me in the lobby."

Before I went to the lobby myself, I went to my room and hung "Peacock" in the closet. I saw the mirror again on my way out. Lisa had given me this suit. In no small way, she was responsible for my deeper relationship with Hitomi. I'd have to give her something very nice as a thank you. I also owed her a race today.

Hitomi got to the lobby 10 minutes after I did. We went to the casino café and we ordered breakfast. Christie and Helena came in shortly after we did, and Christie led Helena to our table. "Mind if we sit?" the British woman asked coolly.

"Not at all," I said, trying not to sound suspicious of her. "Helena-san, that's a new suit, right?"

"Yes, it's 'Moscow Mule.'"

"I like it: lovely color, elegant, with crisp lines."

"Thank you."

"And what are you in, Leifang?" Christie asked.

"It's 'Astarte.' I got it from Lisa," I answered.

"It's sexy. You look hot in it," she said, still managing to sound bored and monotonous. I could tell she meant her words, though.

"Thanks," I said carefully, hoping Hitomi wasn't a very jealous type.

"What about you, Hitomi; do you like Leifang's suit?" Christie asked.

"I sure do," she answered, maybe a little protectively. "I've go the best-dressed partner, as well as the most skillful."

The waitress fortunately arrived then, to take Christie's and Helena's orders and to give Hitomi and me our drinks. Until we were finished, I kept the conversation away from what we were all wearing. It had been getting a little uncomfortable between Christie and Hitomi.

"I just never know what to expect from Christie," Hitomi said as we headed for the accessory shop. "In a way, I'd rather deal with Ayane. She says what she's thinking."

"I think Christie was genuinely being nice," I told my partner, "yet I can't help wondering about her motives."

Hitomi and I covered the shops fast. Then we took off for Tranquil Beach. Lisa and Tina were there. "Time for a match, Tina!" I shouted as we jogged into the clearing. "Let's see if you can back up the smack you talk."

"Did you bring your mouthwash?" she shot back. "You'll need it to get rid of that defeat aftertaste."

Tina served. I received, Hitomi passed, and I spiked right at Tina's feet. We drew first blood.

"Not bad. Let's see you do it again," the blonde American said with a cocky smile.

Lisa and I winked at each other. I noticed Hitomi and Tina exchanging friendly glances too. This game was going to be fun.

After 10 minutes, I was wondering if Tina and Lisa had really lost to Kasumi and Kokoro. They were playing quite well. They tied the game at 4 – 4 before we scored the last three points and won.

"Good game!" Hitomi said when it was over, and we all echoed her.

"I see you're wearing 'Astarte,'" Lisa said excitedly.

I could never control my blushing. My face grew a little hot as I felt three sets of eyes traveling down and up and down my body. "It's really nice; thanks for giving it to me," I stammered.

"The pleasure is most definitely mine," she replied.

"I didn't figure you'd wear a suit like that," Tina said loudly. "Little Leifang's an exhibitionist?"

"You can kiss this," I said, patting my mostly-visible butt. "Your suit's not exactly conservative, ne?"

For the first time in my life, I saw Tina blush! "This is practical," she answered indignantly.

Hitomi and I laughed, and even Lisa couldn't help giggling. "You wear it really well," I added sincerely, "but I'm sure practicality isn't why you chose it."

"Anyway, now that the game's over, we have some time," Hitomi stated. "What will you two be doing after this?"

"Racing, right?" I interrupted. "Lisa, didn't we tentatively plan that?"

"If it's all right with you?" Lisa asked Tina and Hitomi.

"I like the idea," Tina said. "I want to race at least once a day; it's so fun!"

"Scary at first, but really fun," Hitomi agreed.

"Let's do it now and have a late lunch after that," I suggested. The three women with me were so inclined, and we slowly walked to the marina as a group. It was nice to be with friends; I hadn't experienced enough of this in my childhood.

The course had been changed! Hitomi and I were surprised, but Lisa and Tina didn't seem to be. I casually asked Lisa, "Do you like this course?"

"It's not bad," she answered, "trickier, but with a higher payday."

I was at a big disadvantage. Not only was I in heels, two of my opponents knew the course and I didn't. I was going to have to run my best race yet, and get plenty of luck. Hitomi gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smiled gratefully.

Tina and Lisa started fast; Hitomi and I used a bit of caution. This course was much longer than the first. It also had ramps. I went over one experimentally and caught some serious air. I panicked a little, realizing the landing could be violent.

Thanks to my momentum, the water, and the buoyancy of my craft, the landing was actually easy. I laughed aloud. Maybe I could use these ramps…but first I fired my turbo to get closer to the two Americans ahead of me.

I came around the last major turn of this course and had both my feet slip—I nearly fell off the jet ski. The waves were on this leg of the race were pretty high, so the driving was rough and the visibility was not very good.

I was catching Tina, and Lisa wasn't far ahead of her. If I could stay in control, I could keep the turbos coming and win despite my bad start. I kind of wanted to put off passing them; their practically bare posteriors made a pretty picture…as always, I had to remember my powerful urge to win. My next turbo rocketed me past both of them, and I concentrated on dealing with the choppy water. Next up was a ramp, and I was going to earn style points with it this time. I pulled up hard as I hit the jump.

It was exhilarating! I made a back flip and landed without slipping or even losing speed. My splash probably gave my pursuers a little trouble.

Then again, maybe not. Lisa hit her turbo. In a moment, she was a tiny figure in the distance. Her wake gave me a lot of trouble too. I took a wider turn than I'd meant to—

—and I discovered how close behind me Tina was. Her jet ski slammed into mine and I went flying off the course, and off my machine, into the water.

Luck was (kind of) with me. I'm an excellent swimmer; I wasn't too far from my jet ski; and the computers weren't counting me as out of bounds until I was on my jet ski. I had a decent chance of finishing in second or third place if I hurried and got back on the course.

My reentry to the course was too rushed. I was bumped hard again, this time by Hitomi. I somehow stayed on the jet ski but left the course once more, and it was my fault for not checking where Hitomi was before I tried to come back.

In last place, I resumed the race. Apparently, there had been still more trouble ahead of me. By the time I got a turbo boost, I used it and passed Tina, not Hitomi.

I fought the waves and kept my place, finishing a distant third, but I still got a fairly decent amount of credits. I also got two smug faces looking at me when I reached the pier. "She's human after all! Hitomi says you haven't lost anything major until now," Lisa said.

"It was Hitomi's and my first time on this course, plus I got run over a pair of times—"

Tina had joined us by then. "—I didn't mean to. I didn't think you'd take such a wide turn."

"No, I've got no one to blame but me," I acknowledged. "I'm ready for next time, so you gals should consider yourselves warned."

"You should be warned!" Tina retorted. "I want revenge for this loss. But not before lunch, ne?"

"That sounds good," Lisa said, and Hitomi and I agreed.

We talked about unimportant things while we ate, except for a strange comment Lisa made. "Of all the games, the slots are the toughest to win. And I can't even play Christie's machine yet."

"Why is that?" Hitomi asked.

"Have you played the slots?" We shook our heads. "Some of them—like Tina's, for example—have bad outcomes possible, not just jackpots of different sizes."

"I wanted to make mine interesting," Tina told us.

"Christie took it way further. Her machine pays the biggest if you win, but it can bankrupt you before you can blink."

"Really?" I said. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure," Lisa answered. "He told me that Christie had hinted about an 'extra incentive' to her."

"What, like a special prize?" Hitomi asked.

"You've got me," Lisa said.

"She's always been a little odd," Tina said. "Cruel, but very intelligent. It wouldn't surprise me if she added a prize just so she could watch people lose all their credits trying to win it."

I was curious, and I could tell Hitomi was too. Still, I didn't sound like something I'd want to try anytime soon. "Do you know if there are any other water race courses?" Hitomi asked.

"Not for sure, but I'm guessing at least three or four more," Lisa said.

"How about a rematch?" I asked her and Tina. "I'd like a chance to show you what I can really do."

"Tomorrow?" Lisa said. "Tina and I have a prior engagement this evening, unfortunately.

"What do you say?" I inquired of our companions.

"Tomorrow's fine," Hitomi said.

"Yeah—I'd like to show you as much as you'd like to show me. I really am a good racer," Tina told me. "But let's relax at the pool for an hour or so."

That's what we did. For Hitomi and me, I'm sure it was more than an hour. Lisa and Tina left but we lounged for some time after they'd gone. (Okay, the four of us didn't really relax much; we had a huge splash fight!)

"We ought to get up and do something else before dinner," Hitomi said as we lay next to each other on our pool chairs.

"Racing, tug-of-war, or volleyball?" I asked.

"Let's look around and see what appeals to us."

We walked to Niki Beach first, and that was all the farther we got. "The sun will be setting soon," Hitomi said. "Why don't we just walk along the beach together?"

She's such a romantic!

"Marvelous idea," I said, giving her a huge smile.

The island is not short on natural beauty. The scene was so lovely, and the cool breeze carried scents of a nearby restaurant roasting pork with guava and pineapple. The feeling of closeness and caring made our slow walk perfect. When we finally reached the end of the beach, we walked into the water, until it was about ankle deep. Hitomi held my gaze, and I was mesmerized by her clear blue eyes. "This time I'll say it first. I love you, Leifang," she whispered.

"I love you, Hitomi," I replied. We leaned toward each other and shared a warm, tender kiss.

Not needing words, we watched the sun vanish from sight. I held Hitomi, my arms loosely around her waist, my body pressed against hers from behind.

"Are you hungry?" I finally asked.

"I suppose we have to go back. Let's try the shops before they close, then get some dinner."

I had good luck. I found cherry pie—just the gift for Lisa—and a white watering can I was fairly sure Hitomi would like. I couldn't find a good suit for her, unfortunately, and nothing in the accessory shop caught my eye—

—Except for one item, as I was about to leave: a black bangle. I knew Christie would like it. She was sly and hard to read, but could I get some information from her if I was genuinely friendly? It was worth trying. I bought the bangle.

Hitomi and I went to our hotel and stowed our things, then left for the restaurant at Seabreeze. We shared a bottle of champagne during the meal, and the food—lobster, in my case—was delicious. We took our time, enjoying the jazz and candlelight.

"Let's send our gifts before we go to the casino, so we can stay as long as we want," Hitomi suggested when we left the restaurant.

"Okay, but I'm not much of a night owl. Please don't make me stay past 0100."

"Of course not. I'm not a night owl myself."

I sent the gifts to Christie, Lisa, and Hitomi, and the delivery girl gave me a present from Zack and one from Hitomi. Zack had given me red nail polish. I set it aside. Hitomi had given me a bright yellow volleyball. "We'll use this tomorrow," I said out loud.

There was another knock, a familiar one. "Come in, Hitomi-chan," I called cheerfully.

She did, and my eyes popped out of my head. "You—Hitomi! Damn!"

She pirouetted for me in her provocative new swimsuit. "It's 'Electra.' You like it, no?"

It was a bikini of small pink hearts, made even hotter by a thin collar that adorned her neck with one more tiny pink heart. "I like it. I love you in it!" I kissed her, and let my hands slide and caress her mostly-exposed derriere. "Do you want to stay here, instead of going to the casino?"

"We can return very quickly if we get too hot," she said suggestively. "I'm claiming that dance you owe me."

She was in a really flirtatious mood, and her interest in me made me more than a little frisky myself. I noted her perky nipples, enhanced by the miniscule pink scraps of cloth covering them. I felt my own nipple hardening. I felt…other things, too.

We went to the casino and sat next to each other at the blackjack table, flirting semi-discreetly. Hitomi lost about 30,000 credits, but I won 180,000, including four blackjacks dealt to me.

I didn't want to press my luck, and I could see Hitomi starting to grow bored. I stood and took her hand. "Thanks, we're done," I told the dealer. Hitomi and I headed to the bar for water, then to the dance floor.

A few decent songs played and we were having fun, dancing with Kasumi, Christie, Tina, and even Ayane. Tina seemed to be "with" Christie, but she rubbed on Hitomi whenever she got the chance. I was a little jealous, however, I was much more aroused, watching tall blonde Tina (in the smallest suit of all of us present) dancing energetically with my petite brunette Hitomi.

I heard a very familiar intro and I quickly took my partner away from the crowd. "This one's ours and only ours," I told her, pressing my body into hers. The pounding, sensual music of En Vogue's "Don't let go (love)" awakened my animal desires. I ground on Hitomi, and enjoyed her gasps of surprise and pleasure. With incredible effort, I resisted the urge to tear off her suit and devour her. My hands freely roamed her body while I kissed and licked her neck and slammed my thinly-covered crotch against her firm ass.

Hitomi's eyes were glazed, past shocked, as the song ended. "I've made love with you. Now I'm going to fuck you," I whispered into her ear. I'm sure she only half understood my words, but there was no mistaking my tone. She shivered with excitement.

I led her to a table in the corner and put her in a chair, then pushed her close to the table. She was still dazed from my passion during the song. I glanced around and darted under the table. She was very pliant, letting me pull her swimsuit bottoms past her hips. When they were at her knees, she seemed to regain her senses. "Leifang!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

I tangled the bikini bottom around her ankles, trapping her. "You shouldn't—" she said as loudly as she dared. I was between her knees, and her loud gasp was music to my ears as my fingertips brushed her rigid clitoris. She was so wet!

"Hitomi? What's up?" It was Tina's voice, coming closer.

"Nothing, I'm just a lit—a little tired," Hitomi said desperately. The tablecloth hid me and her naked lower body and what I was doing to her; but it would only do so as long as the table was between her and anyone who happened to talk to her. If the person came any closer, or moved to either side, we would be exposed!

Hitomi's legs trembled and her panicked voice turned me on even more. I allowed my wicked urges to take over. I began lapping at her pussy, squeezing her ass with my eager hands.

"Are you all right?" Tina asked, concerned.

"Fine!" Hitomi squeaked, her panic growing. Her juices were trickling into my mouth. "Isn't Christie calling you?"

There was a pause. (I think Tina was looking for Christie on the dance floor.) I kept licking, and pushed my middle finger into Hitomi's slick vagina. "No, she's not. Come on, what's going on?" Tina said. Hitomi's hips started rocking slightly. "You're acting strange."

"I th-thought—I—thought she was. I thought…I saw her," Hitomi stammered. "I'm sure she w-wants to…dance with you!"

"Your face is all red. Let me—"

"—No!" I had two fingers in her, and my tongue was massaging her clit. She was very close to orgasm; her pelvis was thrusting harder. "Thanks, but I—oh! Might have a f-fever," she managed to say.

"Tina, come back and dance—Hitomi? What's wrong?" Perfect, Christie was here too!

"Nan de mo…nai," the distressed German girl panted.

"Really, you have to let me feel your forehead," Tina said.

"Please! I'll b-be—be all right. Please go—back! To dancing." Her pussy walls gripped my fingers as her climax arrived, right in front of Christie and Tina. Her liquid flowed copiously and I happily drank it, using my hands to keep her reasonably steady on the chair.

"Are you sure?" Christie said in her usual monotone, though I fancied I heard a note of amusement or fascination from her.

"Yes!"

"Okay, but if you need—" Tina began.

"—Yes! Thanks! Yes!" Hitomi cried, more to me than to them. Her thighs joyously clamped around my head as she rode her orgasm.

"Later, then," Christie murmured.

"Mata ne," Tina said.

Hitomi bucked with the orgasm for at least another 30 seconds. She released me. I slid her suit bottom back up her legs. When my hands reached her hips, her hand latched onto my wrist and she pulled me out from under the table. "I can't believe you did that to me!" she growled, her fierce blue eyes trapping me. She attacked me with a kiss, and I felt her shudder with a small orgasm when she tasted herself in my mouth. She grabbed my hand and we sprinted out of the casino and back to her room.

She threw me onto the bed and yanked "Astarte" off my body. It was going to be a very good night.

-End of Day Three-

final note: i plan to write the entire vacation, a day at a time, but classes are resuming, so the new installments will take a while. please be patient. i will do my best to provide you with good fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has adult situations and some rather crude language. It's a lemon featuring lesbian sex (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read this if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Four-

I was having a glorious dream. I was lying in a warm sunny meadow, covered with soft palm fronds. The breeze alternated hot and cool, and it was very selective, moving to many various spots on my body.

"You're mine, dearest Leifang," said a voice in my head. I turned slightly. There was a coconut tree, swaying in the breeze. As I watched, one delicate, perfectly-formed foot emerged from the trunk, followed closely by an ankle, a calf, a knee…soon, a beautiful wood nymph stood before me, gazing at me with her luminous silver eyes. "You were lying much too close to me to get away," the nymph said, her voice smooth as velvet, audible to my mind, not my ears.

So who wants to get away, I thought.

She motioned with her hands as the roots of the tree grew up around my legs and arms, trapping me in surprisingly soft bonds.

The nymph knelt. She leaned forward and planted her strong, graceful arms on either side of my ribcage, just barely touching my skin with hers. Her pinkish tan lips were moist, full, and inviting; she kissed me with those lips, over and over, barely touching my mouth. Her proud breasts kissed mine the same way, making light, repeated contact. Her hair hung around us, smelling like lilacs, giving me thousands of fleeting caresses. She floated along my body, her mouth gently tasting and massaging—my face, my neck, my chest, my breasts, my ribs, my abdomen, my navel, my vulvae, my labia. The touch inflamed me, sweet and tormenting.

I couldn't speak; I couldn't beg for more. Rooted to the ground, I could only move my thighs, hips, and abdomen. I did so, hoping to show her my need for more. The lilting voice returned to my mind. "I won't rush this," she said. I didn't know if she intended to be so cruel.

I tried to talk again. The nymph's lips and tongue danced on my thighs and labia, and her long fingers stroked my breasts. She would not satisfy me!

I finally forced a moan from my throat. I heard a giggle.

It wasn't only in my mind. I felt the teasing mouth.

My eyes opened, and I watched Hitomi as she purposely toyed with me, quietly laughing at my groans of frustration. She wasn't aware that I was awake.

As I was about to sit up, Hitomi applied real force, and ran her tongue from the back of my pussy to the front. My eyelids slammed closed. My toes clutched the sheets. A pleasure-filled sob burst from my mouth. Hitomi realized I was awake now.

She gently sucked my outer lips into her mouth and began laving my clit with her warm, wet tongue.

My pelvis thrust again and again as the biggest orgasm I'd ever had destroyed my mind, burying me under a mountain of ecstasy. I'd swear my heart stopped. With a huge gasp, I finally drew a breath.

The German girl pushed her tongue into me while her upper lip kept pressure on my button. A second climax pounded me. "Goddess!" I screamed as I came. A tiny part of my brain idly wondered if I was going to die now, in this way.

Hitomi waited for my orgasm to subside a little, then she started licking and sucking again, making a lot of slurping sounds but using almost no force, teasing me once more. My hands and feet yanked the sheets off the bed as I endured the delicious torture of another fierce orgasm, while the one before it was still happening.

Hitomi backed off again, and when my hips' thrusts grew less frantic, she resumed her attack.

I relaxed as much as I could and enjoyed the bliss Hitomi was delivering to me. How long would she do this? My abs and thighs burned as my fifth orgasm blossomed.

At last she was sated. Rubbing on my sweaty body the whole way, she wriggled up until she and I were belly-to-belly, chest-to-chest, face-to-face. Her mouth and chin glistened with moisture. She looked at me, and her eyes were somehow both wicked and innocent. I shivered with delight. I squeezed her tight and she grinned. She traced my ribs with one hand and slid the other along my flank. I was normally very sensitive to that kind of touching, but now? Much more so! I hissed involuntarily and wrapped my legs around her upper thighs.

"You've got an interesting way of waking a girl," I joked.

"Interesting? Is that an insult?"

I kissed her, trying with my heart and soul to illustrate my adoration of her in this one act. I wanted her to remember this kiss forever. I wanted it to be so real that she would feel it in her dreams and think of it whenever she was afraid or alone. I laid her head on my chest and we lay in our mutual embrace, simply breathing, letting our spirits commune. In a way I can't explain, we were one.

We woke at the same time, I think. In one sense, the incredible intimacy we'd shared had vanished. But in another way, it would last as long as we lived. Hitomi and I took a shower, playfully lathering and rinsing each other. We each dried the other's body, and dressed and left quickly—it was 1000 by the time we got out the door!

While we'd dressed, we'd been talking and we had agreed to play volleyball if anyone was available, and tug-of-war if we were too late. As it turned out, Helena and Kokoro were waiting at Brilliant Jungle, hoping someone would play a match with them.

Kokoro was also wearing "Moscow Mule." The two of them matched and I just couldn't help myself: I blurted, "Kawaii!" Helena huffed, but her eyes and mouth were just barely smiling. Kokoro blushed and muttered, "Sou jaa nai."

They also noticed Hitomi's "Electra." They complimented her on it, but Helena didn't seem sincere. Oh well, her tastes were different.

We played, and Hitomi and I were soon in trouble. Kokoro was better than she had been—quite a bit better—and Helena was very good. Their teamwork was exceptional. They played hard and covered each other defensively. They had a 5-2 lead at one point. We battled back and eventually won, 9-7. The match had taken half an hour.

"You two are good," I said as I sat heavily on the grass, sweating fairly profusely. (Of course, I was still somewhat tired and achy from this morning, but I didn't tell them that.)

Helena wasn't in the best of moods, so Hitomi and I talked with her and Kokoro for only a few minutes. They drifted one way and we drifted the other, not too awkwardly.

"Let's hit the shops; then we can have lunch," Hitomi proposed.

"It'll have to be a heavier lunch today, since we missed breakfast."

"You mean you missed breakfast."

"We both—" I suddenly caught her ecchi meaning, and I shut my mouth, feeling my face burn.

"It was delicious, but I wanted a larger portion," she continued, giving me her evil grin.

"Yes, I get it, hentai!" I shrieked, super-embarrassed. I covered my face with my hands.

That was the wrong thing to do. She glomped me and nuzzled my neck. "Don't try to fake me. What you did last night in the casino? You can't call anyone a hentai ever again, because you're the queen of them."

"Me? The real hentai is the one who loved it so much she fucked me half the night when we got to her room." I turned and looked squarely at her. "You did love it. While you were being watched—"

"—And I noticed how your intensity and passion grew when they came to the table," she countered.

"Guess we're cut from the same cloth, then." We closed our eyes and kissed. Her kiss was like her gaze earlier. It was innocent. It was carnal. It weakened my knees.

I was definitely holding my own though; as I began breathing more heavily, I smelled her budding arousal. I slipped my hand into her bikini bottom.

She put her hand on my wrist and took her mouth from mine. "You're insatiable! I'm sore, aren't you?"

"A little. Definitely ready for more. Why would you be sore?"

Ah, selective memory. You weren't just the recipient when we got to my room; you gave me four orgasms before we finally went to sleep."

"Four? Really?"

"Yes, and they were spaced over the whole night."

"I suppose you do have a reason to be sore."

"Yeah, so let's keep our hands to ourselves until we've recovered a bit, ne?"

"I can only try," I said. "You in that bikini? I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough. Let's get to the shops."

We really took our time, especially at the sports shop. I bought film and a volleyball with the Union Jack, and I almost bought a swimsuit for Hitomi—but I realized that I'd rather see her in "Electra" than any of the suits they'd sell me. In fact, mightn't Tina buy me one if I was nice to her? Hitomi and I would match, and the suit was both cute and sexy: not an easy combination to get.

At Zack-of-All-Trades, I went on a small shopping spree. A black R/C car for Christie, a potted plant for Lisa, a red pinwheel for Hitomi, and an orange watering can for Tina were my purchases.

Last stop, accessory shop. I saw a black ribbon that I thought Christie might like as much as the bangle, and maybe more. I also noticed a white cowboy hat. It was cute. Would it be over the top if I wore it with my ribbon and high heels? Well, it was comparatively cheap—I bought it on impulse.

"Ooh, you're so precious!" Hitomi gushed. She glomped me instantly, and I enjoyed it very much; her skin is so smooth and warm. "That hat is just too cute!"

"Thanks. Did you buy anything?"

"This and that. Let's go to the grill."

We had a good meal, and we agreed that there was no need to plan what we should do today. We left the poolside and wandered around the island a bit.

The gorgeous German lady and I were lured by the pure white sand of Niki beach. "Lei-chan, let me see your camera," Hitomi said.

I handed it to her, wondering what she was up to. "Cool, now strike a pose for me." I did, and she took a picture.

"You are my Aphrodite! Shake that amazing ass, baby!" she yelled, starting to move, shooting me from different angles.

She made me feel so sexy! I frolicked, dancing and jumping, wiggling my rear, jiggling and fondling my tits. I gave her some great pictures. She made me giddy, and I found myself acting wild for her.

Time flew past. We'd finished with the camera and done a bit of roughhousing in the shallow water and suddenly Hitomi realized that it was after 1500!

"Whoa, if we're going to have a race or a match or anything, we need to move our asses," my brunette girlfriend said.

"Do you feel like competing?" I asked.

"Hm. I'm a little worn out from playing in the sun; why, what are you thinking?"

"Thinking of relaxing; doing our own things; meeting at the restaurant in the Gemstone for dinner at 1830."

"How about 1800? I'll be famished by then."

"You've got it."

"Nice. I'll see you then, Leifang!"

I walked around, not really going anywhere, just keeping loose and relaxed. I meandered toward the heart of the island, humming a little, kind of making my own path through the rain forest, which was easy; the trees were spaced far apart and the island was so isolated there weren't any pesky insects. I saw the waterslide fairly close to me. And someone was riding it. I stopped and watched.

Whoever she was, she was carrying a lot of speed. She went through turns and over bumps, just barely under control. She made it to the end! I walked over to congratulate her.

"Wow, well done," I said, seeing that Ayane was the skillful rider.

"Thank you," she said. She tried to seem totally calm, but her pink cheeks betrayed her excitement. She'd been having fun. I pretended not to notice.

"That slide looks so scary. How many times did you try it before you succeeded?"

"Nine or ten, I guess. Anyway, I'm going to the pool now."

"Have you seen Christie?" I asked as she turned away.

She was curious; she wanted to know what I wanted with Christie. As usual, she feigned apathy. I felt sorry for her: she always felt she had to hide her emotions and her thoughts. If only she'd open up a little. "She could be at the jungle volleyball court," she told me with a shrug.

"Thanks, Ayane-san," I said, not wanting to seem pushy.

Her information had been accurate; Helena and Christie were sitting together in the jungle, at the edge of the clearing. When they saw me, they rose, and seemed to conclude a conversation they'd been having. "I'll meet you at 1900," Helen said. "Don't bring You-know-who."

It sounded like none of my business, so I kind of stood quietly while Helena left the scene. I kept my eyes on Christie, and raised my right eyebrow when she finally looked at me, letting her know I'd caught her staring at Helena's ass. Christie was unfazed, of course. "As they say in her native France, 'Sa derriere est tres jolie,'" Christie said with a sly smile. "Not that yours isn't hot too." She was so shameless! I felt my cheeks burning.

"Uh—well, I've got something for you," I said, holding out a black-wrapped package.

"Aren't you sweet?" She opened it and held up the volleyball with the Union Jack. "Oh, thank you, Leifang. This is really nice."

"No problem. I hope I didn't interrupt just now."

"You didn't." The tall British woman fixed her beautiful light eyes on me. "By the way, I've seen you at the casino, generally with Hitomi. But apparently, you left her by herself last night. In that little pink suit, I don't think I could've resisted her, had I been you." She gave me a full grin.

She knew!

"She seems like a girl who needs a lot of physical attention. Did you—"

"—What about Helena?" I squeaked, trying hard to get off the topic before I died of embarrassment.

Mercifully, Christie let me off the hook—I thought. "She can be a handful. Or two hands full…or two hands full and a mouthful."

I just gasped. Christie was incredible; I couldn't imagine talking the way she did.

She patted my shoulder. "I'd better get going soon. Hope I'll see you at the casino, though. Have you played the slots yet?"

"Not yet."

"Could be interesting if you do. Promise me you'll be at the casino this evening."

"I'm not sure I can do that. Why do you want me to?"

"No reason."

As if there was no reason! But she still had knowledge I wanted; and she'd hinted about the slots. Maybe she'd tell me her motivation at the casino. In any case, I liked how she was acting. Her sexual banter was a little shocking, but I enjoyed her liberation and felt excited when she talked that way. Was it the sea air, the vacation? Right now, she was fun to be with. She and I gabbed a bit more as we walked back slowly toward the pool.

I saw Hitomi, at the other side. I turned to Christie, ready to tell her I'd see her later, but I didn't get the chance. "I've got to run, see you. Thanks for the gift, Lei-chan." She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then she jogged away.

No time to think about it: Hitomi was coming toward me. She didn't look amused.

"Hitomi-chan, how was your afternoon?"

"Fine, but I wasn't with a long-legged British beauty, so—"

"—Please don't. I had no idea she was going to do that; she probably just did it to rile you."

"She did a good job then."

I put my arms around her. "That's one of the things I like about you," I told her, and I kissed her. She responded grudgingly at first, but very quickly grew energetic.

"I can't stay angry with you," said the German girl as we parted. "I'm jealous by nature, but I trust you implicitly."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again, briefly. "Let's get ready for dinner," she said. "We have plenty of time to relax beforehand."

Back in my room, I immediately sent gifts to Lisa, Tina, Christie, and Hitomi—my gift to Christie was the black R/C car. Then I set up some incense in the room and took a long bath, luxuriating in the hot, fragrant water. (I'd scented it with my own bath salts.)

Wanting to be a little more demure for dinner, I put on "Peacock." I dabbed on just a little "White Diamonds" eau d' toilette and put my hair in a single thick braid. The mirror seemed to approve of my look. I took off and got to the Gemstone one minute early.

"My my! Stunning as usual," Hitomi said, rising from her seat at the booth she'd staked out for us. She took my hands and kissed me very chastely on the cheek.

"You're looking fantastic yourself," I said, kissing her cheek as well.

"Thank you," she said.

We talked and ate. Apparently, she'd gone to the pool and simply unwound during the afternoon, watching as people came and went. When the American couple had appeared, they'd chatted for a bit. Tina had hinted that Christie could have been the first person to reach the island, but that Kokoro or Ayane might also have been.

I pointed out to Hitomi that I'd pretty much seen them arrive, but she said Tina had suggested it was just an act. Her theory was that Ayane, Kokoro, or both, were working for a third party; especially since she (Tina) had seen Kokoro sneaking around the casino at about 0200, carrying a small black object—possibly a cell phone with camera capability.

"Do you think it's dangerous to be here?" Hitomi asked me.

"No, at least I hope not—I love it on this island! But we probably shouldn't ignore this. I'll set up a couple of electronic gizmos and see what I can find, ne?"

Hitomi and I moved on to talking about my afternoon. I told her about seeing Ayane and my little meeting with Christie. We agreed that Ayane's behavior wasn't unusual for her, but my sensitive Hitomi remarked that she wished we could find a way to befriend the troubled girl, and get her to feel some happiness and contentment. I love my thoughtful, kind Hitomi-chan!

She didn't want to go to the casino this evening, and I couldn't blame her. I hadn't promised Christie, so I didn't feel I ought to go either. If Hitomi was anything like me, she was still a tad sore from the aftermath of our last casino outing. We returned to our hotel after dinner.

I got out my soldering iron, tool kit, and quite a few assorted chips, motors, and wires. I carefully began building and modifying. There was a soft knock, and I knew it was Hitomi. I opened the door and admitted her. She saw my equipment laid out all over the bedroom.

"You're getting started right away, I see."

"Why wait? I'm curious, and I don't like the idea of being in danger."

"Mind if I watch your television while you work?"

"Not at all." I kissed her and we hugged each other tightly for a moment. She kept the volume low and I went back to making a small mobile camera that would seek temperature changes and not need me to tell it when to take pictures. Luckily, I'm good at that kind of thing; I programmed it to start shooting at sudden changes of more than 10˚C (such as when a person opens the door to an air-conditioned room.) Within four hours, I had a dull grey robot roughly the size and shape of a tarantula. I set it on the window sill and input its initiation command. It scuttled out the window and down the wall, disappearing in the direction of the Gemstone Suites. Satisfied, I put away my tools and equipment. I washed my face and went to the living room.

Hitomi was asleep on the couch and she looked beautiful: delicate and innocent. I lifted her warm body and carried her to bed. I carefully undressed her, then myself. I slid into bed beside her and she cuddled with me, still sleeping. I kissed her forehead. I whispered, "Oyasumi, atashi no tenshi." I held her and fell asleep.

-End of Day Four-

final note: i plan to write the entire vacation, a day at a time. classes are brutal, so writing a new installment takes a while. the next one may not be ready for a month or so, but please be patient. i will do my best to provide you with good fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has a lot of graphic adult situations and some rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read this if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Five-

I woke and didn't bother looking at the clock; it was early. I eased out of Hitomi's protective grasp and got out of bed, stretching. After softly kissing my lovely bedmate, I went to the living room and started a light workout.

Only a few minutes into it, I felt eyes on me. I glanced around. Hitomi was sitting in a padded chair, drinking orange juice and watching me. "Hope I didn't wake you," I said, not stopping my squat-thrusts.

"Your absence was what did it. I just woke, realizing you weren't with me anymore."

"You can go back to bed—I'll get you up for breakfast."

"You're wrong. I can't go back to bed without you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, don't be! I ought to get up earlier anyway. You obviously put me to bed, so you must've gone to sleep after me, so…"

"…That's nothing to worry about. I naturally don't sleep as much as most people do."

"Hm, I wonder if there's a genetic reason for that. But we're both up now: you working out, me enjoying the sight." She chuckled.

I only blushed faintly, quite used to doing my exercises nude. "Consider it your reward for getting up before you're used to doing so," I said airily. "Now, what should we do today?"

"Have fun, definitely." She stood. "You want me to have a beverage ready at the end of your routine?"

"Green tea with a little bit of cream, please?"

"You got it." She went to the kitchen while I kept doing my exercises. She soon reappeared and watched me. I really liked that. She wasn't leering. There was no lust in her eyes; she was simply watching me with admiration. She made me feel strong and beautiful, especially when I finished and she said, "That was poetry in motion. Watching your muscles move is hypnotic."

"You're so sweet," I said, kissing her lightly. She draped a towel over my shoulders and we sat side by side, drinking our respective drinks. "Sorry I took so long last night—"

"—I'm glad you did," Hitomi said quietly.

I looked inquiringly at her. "You are?"

"Sounds weird, I know. I…felt something. We weren't even talking—doing separate things—but you were there, and because you were there, I felt good. I've never felt like that, satisfied just by being near someone. It's so real."

She was crying. I wrapped her in my arms, feeling tears in my own eyes. "You're right, baby; it's real. I love you. So much—so much it scares me a little."

"My Lei-chan. I love you. Be patient with me, please; I don't know how to deal with this yet."

"Sh. I'm here for you. I've—love is—it's my first time with true love too."

I kissed her, hugging her very tightly. I ran my hands through her hair and she gently rubbed my back.

"A shower?" she finally asked.

"Okay," I answered.

After the invigorating cleansing, we went to the hotel restaurant and had breakfast. We immediately returned to my suite after that.

"I'm also going to build an emissions sensor/recorder," I told Hitomi, "but I'm going to wait until this evening to do it."

"What will it do?"

"Tell us if anyone's secretly coming or going from this island, and whether anyone's storing anything suspicious, like explosives. A small homemade bomb could obliterate that beach grill, for example."

"Whoa. I hope it doesn't find anything."

"You aren't kidding."

Hitomi went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. "Can I use your eye drops?"

"Sure."

She came back in a moment, blinking rapidly. "Tina's been acting childishly."

I hadn't expected that. I asked, "How so?"

"Pouting a lot, saying she wants more time with me…stuff like that."  
"Hinting that she wants to be your partner." Jealousy flashed through my heart, but I trusted Hitomi, so my mind overruled it. "What do you think; should we swap?"

I was watching her closely; I saw that same jealousy sweep over her features, swiftly appearing and vanishing. "Only if you don't mind. You know she and I are good friends, just like you and Lisa…but…"

I grinned at my German girlfriend. "I'm in favor of it, conditionally."

"Yeah?" Hitomi said, smirking back at me.

"You're still in my bed every night is one condition."

She nodded, giggling.

"The other is that either of us can change our minds and become partners with each other again."

"That's it? I want to add one more condition."

"Let's hear it," I said.

"We'll inform them of our conditions, and why we made them."

I pursed my lips, pretending to consider. "Why did we make them?"

"You're such a jerk!" she said, trying not to laugh. I pulled her close and tickled her ribs a little.

"I just want to hear you say it again," I told her, my voice low and sexy, letting my fingers speak as well.

"It's because we're in love!" she shrieked. "Now stop tickling me!"

And I did…about five minutes later.

The American girls were staying at the Seabreeze Hotel, so Hitomi and I walked there and asked for their rooms at the front desk. I was pleased with the security; the strawberry blonde receptionist smiled at us and paged our friends instead of telling us their room numbers. I noticed that she only called one room before telling us they'd be down in a minute.

It was 0830—probably earlier than Lisa would have liked—but she was a good sport as she and Tina joined Hitomi and me in the spacious lobby. We had their attention—partly because Hitomi was lying on the long cream-colored leather couch with her head in my lap. "We wondered if the two of you would be interested in switching partners," I told them.

"What?" said Tina. "You look pretty…comfortable with each other."

"We are," Hitomi replied, adjusting herself on the sofa and me, "because we love each other. But I'd still like to be partners with Tina for a bit, and Lei would like to be Lisa's partner."

"So in fairness, we wanted to tell you our agreement. We promised we could change our minds and get back together. Is it too much; can you accept our terms?"

Lisa looked seriously at Tina, then at me. Tina looked at the ceiling, trying to decide.

"I've never been in a position like this," Lisa eventually responded. "I'm happy for the two of you, first and foremost."

"Ditto," said Tina.

"I want to be your partner, Lei-fang, but—I don't know!" The dark-skinned girl threw up her hands. "What're your thoughts, Tina?"

"How could I pass up the chance to be with Hitomi? I want to do it. And I'm really glad that you two put your cards on the table this way. It's refreshing." The blonde girl was beaming at us while she talked.

"Let's try it then," Lisa said. "But Tina and I can change our minds too, right?"

"Wouldn't be fair if you couldn't," Hitomi answered.

At about 0930, Lisa and I went shopping. I didn't have much luck this time around. I toyed with the idea of buying "Peacock" for Kasumi, but chose to wait until I had more credits (and until I'd gotten a better idea whether she'd like it or not.) It was a good excursion for Lisa; she sent three wrapped packages back to her room to await delivery.

"How about a match after some breakfast?" she asked once we were done in the shops.

I considered for a moment. "How about we wing it? You know, just wander and to whatever strikes us?"

"An unscripted morning? Deal," she said, taking my hand. "That's relaxation, and that's the point of being here."

Her hand felt good in mine, and we began our walk. "I'm really glad you're with me," I told her. "Hitomi-chan's the one who thought we should try new partners, but I wanted to be your partner before she said anything. And if she hadn't said anything, I would've proposed it myself soon. I always feel comfortable with you."

"That's sweet of you, Lei-chan. I'm happy to be with you. I try to get along with everyone, you know—but I don't need to try at all in your case. I also wanted to be your partner."

"Definitely couldn't have picked a prettier place to unwind," I said as we strolled along the coast. We were still in the cooler shad of the broad-leafed trees, and the smell of plumerias and the saline scent of the ocean were mixed by a gusty, swirling breeze. We came upon the inviting sight of the warms sands of Niki Beach. I squeezed Lisa's hand a little harder and she squeezed mine. As one, we started running, across the sand, toward the ocean. We got right to the water's edge and stopped, and we fell on our backs, hands still clasped, laughing merrily.

But Lisa suddenly sprang up. She stayed in a crouch. Uh-oh, I knew what was coming. Lisa started splashing me with the warm, shallow water. I quickly splashed her back.

Before long, we basically had a water fight. And after, we lay next to each other on the beach, enjoying the sunshine, glad for our sunscreen.

"You know, I really do need to thank you for 'Astarte,'" I said. "Hitomi really likes it, and so do I."

"So does everyone!" she giggled. She wriggled closer, until her side was pressed against mine. I understood her meaning, but I was too conscious of her body next to mine to get properly embarrassed or indignant.

Instead, I decided to flirt a little. "Why does everyone like it; why do you like it?" I asked, putting my elbow under me and looking into her eyes.

"We like watching the motion of that beautiful backside of yours," she answered, looking steadily at me and smiling. "And your body in silhouette."

"You're admitting to ulterior motives," I told her, smirking.

She leaned closer. "I'm just glad it worked."

"I am too," I said, surprising her. I sprang to my feet. "You're a dirty-minded angel, so thanks for the suit. Now let's grab some lunch, ne?"

She held out her hand and I helped her up.

The early afternoon found approaching the marina. "I haven't raced since last time, so go easy on me," I implored my new partner.

"I'm afraid I can't; I haven't raced since then either," Lisa told me.

"But you won last time!"

"And I'd like to again," she said with a snicker.

We got to the water and saw Kasumi and Kokoro getting their jet skis ready for a race. "Hey, would you like to join?" Kasumi yelled, seeing us approach.

"Yes, thanks," I answered.

"How're conditions?" Lisa asked.

"They're great," Kasumi said.

Kokoro spoke up quickly. "They're great here, but expect some chop when we get to the windward side. The course has been changed."

"Thanks for the warning," Lisa and I said practically in unison. Everyone laughed a little at that, and we got our craft ready and waited at the starting line.

I was soon ridiculously happy that this race was on water. There were ramps all over this course, and I experimented with jumps, flips, and other stunts—with varying amounts of success. Luckily, Kasumi was having at least as much trouble was I was with the jumps, and Kokoro was playing it safe by taking the long way around the ramps.

The three of us kept swapping second place while Lisa got farther and farther in front. The race was soon over; Lisa won. Kasumi and I battled for position as we hit the last ramp. We both landed well, but Kasumi's angle was wide. I punched my turbo and earned second place.

"That was fun," Kasumi said as we secured our jet skis to the pier.

We all agreed, but I also decided to voice my sole complaint. "I sure could use something to drink besides the saltwater I just had. Who's with me?"

They thought it was a good idea, so we walked to the poolside bar. A waitress swooped down on our table as soon as we'd gotten seated. I got a cherry cola; the syrup and the carbonation would scour the aftertaste of the ocean from my mouth. It also soothed my mildly sore throat.

While our small group sat together, drinking and talking, I realized that I was thinking of Hitomi. Thinking of her—not missing her. It didn't bug me. I wanted to see her, but I didn't need her that instant. I figured it meant our relationship was healthy. She was in my mind, but we weren't co-dependent.

"We've all seen you at the casino, Leifang-san," Kasumi said, giving me a pointed look. "I admit, I didn't expect that from you."

Not again! I fought to control my blush. "I like to let down my hair now and then," I said. "Besides, you were there too."

"You act wild there! Don't even pretend you don't."

"You do seem…unrestrained," Kokoro added quietly.

"I like it," Lisa said, earning my gratitude. "Your eyes have that sparkle that lights a room. I remember last vacation; I saw flashes of this risk-taker persona. I liked it then too."

"'Risk-taker?'" Kasumi mused. "I'm a little envious."

"Be glad your mom doesn't keep you under her thumb," Kokoro said, only half-joking. "I need to start taking more risks. But it's so hard to do. What's your secret, Leifang-san?"

"I don't acknowledge this persona you're talking about," I protested. "I'm flattered—I think—but I'm not a big risk-taker."

Kasumi smiled, and her voice had and unexpected hint of wickedness. "You take more than Kokoro and I do anyway; all I have to do is look at you and see your…attributes highlighted in that suit."

I could tell I wasn't going to win a defensive contest, so I tried a new tactic. "This suit was a gift. I really like how it looks and feels. That's why I wear it, and I'm betting you'd do the same if you received a cute, somewhat risqué swimsuit from a friend. Ne?"

She laughed nervously. "Sou da," she muttered.

"You know," Lisa said suddenly, "It might be more fun to buy a risqué suit for someone else than for yourself. Which reminds me: I haven't done any serious shopping in couple of days."

"You want to?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. I got out of my chair. "If you two don't mind, we'll take off."

"Not at all. Thanks for the race," Kokoro said.

Later in the afternoon, Lisa and I agreed to try a volleyball match…and we had to amend our plans because Hitomi and Tina were already playing Helena and Christie and no one else was available to play. So instead we took off for the pool after a brief walk, and once we got there, we decided to try some tug-of-war.

I had just as much success against Lisa as I'd had against Hitomi—and that means none. Okay, not quite "none," I did win one game; but she won the match.

I still had plenty of fun though, and when I fell into the water for the final time, Lisa jumped in after me and challenged me to a race. After three races (crawl, backstroke, and breaststroke) we were a little tired. We got out and plopped into a couple of chairs. "You're a good swimmer," Lisa said.

"Thanks. So are you, you know. Especially your backstroke."

"Want to check the shops once more and call it a day?"

"Nice idea." We got out of our comfortable seats. "By the way, why do you suppose we all get sold different suits? From the sample I've seen, your selection's better than mine…not that I want to seem like I'm complaining…but why the difference?"

"Who knows? It's arranged by Zack and I pretty much never understand why he does what he does," Lisa answered.

"Yeah, I should have thought of that myself! Since when has anyone known his reasoning?"

I bought various flowers and ribbons in the accessory shop; I didn't get anything in the sports shop; I got the blue R/C plane in Zack of All Trades. The plane wasn't a gift—I could modify it and use it for surveillance.

After we finished shopping, I asked Lisa where Tina and Hitomi would likely appear when they called it a day. She said Tina made it a point to walk past the large shed that held all the pool equipment. Lisa and I hung around near there and soon Hitomi and Lisa showed up, sure enough.

"How about the four of us eat together tonight?" I asked my three companions.

"No objections," Lisa said.

"Me neither," said Hitomi.

"Which restaurant?" Tina asked.

"Your choice," I told her.

"Poolside Grill, then; about 1930 is good?"

We all agreed. Hitomi and I walked back to our rooms together and I offered to do her hair. She accepted and said she'd return the favor.

I'd worn "Astarte" all day, so I decided on "Peacock" for tonight. I took a quick shower. Refreshed, I got into the cute two-piece and put on a little foundation, rouge, lip gloss, and eye shadow. Next, the hair.

Hitomi and I greeted each other with a very nice kiss. She sat and I got behind her and started brushing. I put her thick, tawny hair in an orderly bun and secured it with two long ornamental pins. She put my hair in a single long braid.

"Looking good," Hitomi said, looking me up and down.

"I'll be happy if I'm even half as good-looking as you," I answered.

"Be more than happy, then." She's such a sweetie! I offered her my arm and we strolled to the grill. We got there just a little before our friends. Apparently, they'd gotten just a bit dolled up for this as well; Lisa had a couple of gold barrettes and earrings with red gems (I wasn't sure whether they were garnet or ruby) and Tina had her hair curlier than usual and she sported a gold heart-shaped pendant. They'd done their make-up very well too—not too much—perfect to accentuate their features.

I don't really know why, but I proposed a toast before we started eating. "Here's to love and friendship, and any overlap they may have."

Did I get six confused eyes fastened on me for that! "…Hear, here!" Tina said after a short silence.

We all laughed a little nervously and drank. Tina stood and raised her glass. "Let me make a toast too. We'll drink to continued good times!"

"Hear, here!" we answered, drinking again.

Hitomi squeezed my hand and kept this impromptu thing going. "I'll make one as well," said the German girl, standing and looking at each of us. "Here's to our host, who has unwittingly treated us to such a marvelous time. Again."

"Let's hope he keeps doing it," Lisa added. We laughed and drank the toast.

Lisa took the floor. "Does anyone mind if I make one as well? A toast to this happiness, may it last as long as we can enjoy it."

"Right on!" Tina responded. We drank once more.

As we ate, we talked about our days. Tina and Hitomi hadn't had a day too different from ours. They had played a volleyball game, however, and had lost. Hitomi wished I'd been there when she took her first victory in a watercraft race, too. As I knew would happen, Hitomi asked us what we'd done in the morning. I said casually, "We just played on the beach a bit." I saw a flare of jealousy in Hitomi's irises, but she didn't press for details, nor did Tina.

It was a very pleasant dinner. The four of us were going to go to the casino, so when we left for our hotels, we didn't say goodnight, knowing that we'd see each other soon.

Hitomi and I went to our separate rooms to send gifts (and to receive, as it turned out.) I kept the delivery girl busy: I sent presents to Hitomi, Lisa, Tina, and Christie. I got a yellow rose from Hitomi. I put it in my hair. I got yellow nail polish from Lisa.

And from Tina—I got—"Electra!"

My first thought was that I would match Hitomi. My second thought was that maybe my eyes were playing tricks; I should pick up the suit and make sure it was real.

It was soft, almost comforting. The fabric had some stretch to it; it was probably a blend of cotton and nylon. My sense of touch agreed with sight: the suit was real. I was definitely wearing it tonight.

I put "Peacock" back in the closet and put on "Electra." It felt nice, and the girl in the mirror looked sexy, but still cute. I liked the suit on me almost as much as I liked it on Hitomi.

And I had to show it to Hitomi! I put on my high-heeled shoes and my cowboy hat—I was already wearing my ribbon—and I went to my girlfriend's door immediately.

Her beautiful blue eyes widened when she saw me, and her mouth kind of hung open.

"We match," I told her, putting my hand on the brim of my hat and making a little bow. (Okay, it was more a pose.)

(Okay, okay, I was teasing her, flaunting myself, daring her to do something.)

She extended her hand. I took it. She gently pulled me closer to her. She kissed my lips, then my neck.

"Sexy girl," she whispered. Her voice was low and hungry; electricity surged through my belly. Damn, she'd just turned the tables on me. I wanted her so badly.

I kissed her lips and slowly, carefully, maneuvered her into her suite's kitchen area. I put my hands on her hips, squeezing.

Before she could bat an eye, I spun her. I mashed myself against her back, forcing her to half-lie on the countertop. I kissed and sucked her neck while I yanked her suit bottom aside.

She was gasping. She was wet.

"You are so mine," I grated. I humped her ass hard while my fingers slammed into her pussy and my other hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling her head back, giving me more room to bite, suck, and lick her neck.

"Lei!" she shrieked. "Kami! Good—so good!"

I took my mouth from her flesh for an instant. "Like how I'm fucking you?"

I could tell she was trying to answer, but grunts and cries and sounds I'd never heard before were all that escaped her throat.

I felt her orgasm in instants, and it only made me hungrier. My hand left her hair and mauled her breasts. My hips pounded her so hard her feet came off the floor with every thrust. As best as she could (with her limited leverage) she humped me back, ramming against my pelvis going back and my hand going forward. "Ii!" she yelled as she came again. "Saikou!"

I couldn't believe it; I came! I was still wearing my swimsuit, and I didn't figure her ass grinding into my crotch would be enough to get me off, but all of a sudden I came hard.

Of course, we exhausted ourselves quickly. As I backed off her, my feet slipped a little; she'd dripped so much juice the floor was slick. I collapsed into a chair while Hitomi kind of lay slumped on the counter, catching her breath.

With some effort, Hitomi pushed herself off the counter. She adjusted her suit bottom so it covered her again, then readjusted her top as well. We looked at each other for a long while.

Wordlessly, but with a groan, she bent and picked up my hat and her hair pins from the floor. She set them on the counter. She came over and sat on my lap, making me groan as she had. I put my arms around her waist and we sat there.

"Leifang," Hitomi finally said wearily. "Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"I just had to have you. That way you whispered made me crazy."

"Hm." I massaged her muscular tummy and she squirmed a little in my lap. "So in theory, I can do that to you again whenever I want to get well and truly fucked."

"Wh—I—"

"—I see I'm right," she giggled. "Hard to believe how easily you get embarrassed, especially in light of what you just did!"

"It was really good," I said shyly.

"Four orgasms in under two minutes? I loved it! Not that I could deal with it every night, of course; I wouldn't even want it every night. But that was amazing, so different from what you're normally like."

"You brought out my beast. Anyway," I grasped her hips and set her on her feet, "let's hurry and go to the casino, or we'll be so late it won't be worth going."

"I'd better shower and change—"

"—Forget it, there's no time. You'll just have to go as you are."

"Like this?" She was scandalized.

"You look great. No one's going to know what we've been up to." That was a partial lie. She had a sweaty sheen on her skin. Her cheeks glowed; her eyes sparkled. It would actually be easy to see what she and I'd been doing.

The German martial artist gave me a dirty look. "How naïve do you think I am? I'm showering and changing my suit. I'll hurry. It's up to you if you want to do the same."

I was beaten. "I'll shower with—"

"—Are we going to the casino or not?"

"Well…"

"You'd better decide. If we shower together—which would be fun—we're not going to the casino, and you know it."

"I'll shower in my room," I said, trying my best to sound heartbroken. "Will you make it up to me when we get back?"

"Kami, you're spoiled!" she said, laughing.

I took a shower that lasted 90 seconds at most. I threw "Electra" in the little washing machine and put on "Astarte." I went back to Hitomi's room. She was ready in a minute and we left the hotel, looking for fun.

We found fun, in the form of an entertaining poker game. (I think I broke even.) We also found embarrassment. Tina spotted us and she and Lisa joined the game, sitting next to us.

"Didn't you like 'Electra?'" asked the blonde American.

I'd forgotten she'd sent it to me this same night! "I love it, really," I told her, feeling a blush rush to my cheeks.

"I figured you'd be wearing it. I thought you and Hitomi would come here looking like sisters."

"Yes—well—it was unlucky—we got something on them and didn't want them to stain."

"You both spilled something on your suits?" She wasn't buying it.

"Actually, it was mostly Hitomi's, but—I didn't want to wear mine if she wasn't—"

Lisa saved me. "—Are you calling, folding, or raising, Leifang?" she asked calmly, and Tina and I realized we were holding up the game.

We played only a few more hands, and I dodged Tina's questions as best I could. She had pretty much lost interest in the question by the time we left the card table, partly because I promised her we'd wear "Electra" tomorrow.

I danced with Tina first, and she was a terrific partner. She's fairly tall, and quite muscular—definitely not willowy—I was kind of surprised by her grace. She's energetic, almost as much as Hitomi. Some of her moves were really erotic; she pressed into me, mashing her pelvis, chest, and thighs against me, my ass, my crotch, my back, my breasts. Not what I'd expected, but I liked dancing with her. Miraculously, "Astarte" stayed in place despite our rubbing on each other.

Then I danced with Lisa, and she was more reserved, but very sensual. Her elegance delighted me. Gracefully swaying, she rubbed lightly against me at times. She almost looked like she was a genie: a mixture of vapors and imagination, moved by the breeze yet solid enough to touch, to grant wishes—and my mind couldn't keep from devising a carnal wish or two. What can I say? I love Hitomi, but I'm not blind. Lisa is tall, dark, and dashing. Dancing with her certainly has to come with some amorous stirrings. I like to think I turned her on too; I wasn't shy about running fingers along her ribs, hips, even the undersides of her breasts, never pressing, just kind of tracing. By the time we took a break, we were breathing really heavily.

I drank some water. Then I got back on the floor and danced with Hitomi. She paralyzed me a moment with her clear-eyed gaze; she woke me again with her touch. With studied carelessness, she'd rest her hand on my basically bare butt, then remove it. She'd casually slip a finger or two under my suit, but never touch my nipples or my vulvae. I was being deliberately tantalized.

"If you keep it up, you might not survive the night," I told her quietly, letting my eyes convey my urgency.

"I can take that chance," she answered. But it was bravado, or she took pity on me; she toned down her attack on my senses.

We got done dancing and each had a glass of brandy at the bar. "Hang on a minute," I requested, spotting Christie.

"How're you?" she asked lazily when I reached her. "Looking good tonight."

"Thanks. Can I buy you a drink?" I asked.

We chatted a bit. I glanced over and Hitomi was talking to Kokoro and Ayane, so I didn't have to hurry too much. Finally I got to the topic that had me so curious.

"I haven't tried the slots yet," I said to the tall Brit.

"Really? I wouldn't skip them if I were you."

"Why not?"

"I guess I can give you a small hint."

I waited, looking into her eyes.

"You haven't seen this whole casino," said Christie. "There's another room that you can't normally get to. And that room's fun."

"Fun?" I hoped my luck would last.

"How many types of dancing do you like?" she asked. There was a tiny smirk on her face. "I'd better dance with Helena before she gets pissed at me again."

She left and I went back to Hitomi.

Very shortly, we returned to our hotel, pretty tired from the exercise and the long day. We took a shower and got ready for bed. I stopped by my suite and noticed my mobile camera unit was back, but I chose to wait until tomorrow to look at whatever evidence it had found. I also got a particular item from my luggage and concealed it.

Hitomi was in bed when I got back to her suite. I kissed her. I didn't take off my robe until I was right next to the bed, so she didn't notice the strap-on. I gently rolled her onto her tummy. I spread her legs and fingered her a bit; she lubed up nicely. She sighed softly. I got behind her and raised her hips. By now, she was probably wondering what I was doing. She didn't have long to wonder.

"Ooh," she breathed as I slowly impaled her. I lay on her and put my hands under her, fondling her breasts as we found a steady rhythm for our lovemaking.

She climaxed and I collapsed onto her. I felt her hand on my thigh. "This is so good. Stay on me a while; stay in me a while."

She was so amazing! "As you wish," I answered.

I'll bet it took me less than five seconds to fall asleep.

-End of Day Five-

final note: i plan to write the entire vacation, a day at a time. classes are again in session, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with good fiction—also, thanks to those who've read and reviewed. i probably would not have continued if not for your support.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has graphic adult situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Six-

Sunrise found me grudgingly getting out of Hitomi's bed and stretching thoroughly. I was only a little cramped from how I'd fallen asleep, and I'd woke next to Hitomi, not on top of her, so she was probably not going to be very sore or stiff.

Since Lisa was my partner, I'd have to hurry with my exercises. Then I remembered my mobile camera. It was waiting on my bedside table.

Why not skip one day's workout? I was getting quite a bit (and quite a variety) of exercise as it was. I hooked the robot to my computer and looked at what it had recorded.

Its memory was only one hour, so I'd programmed it to record six-minute snippets and then move. I started playing the video at four-times speed. There were people loading frozen food into a restaurant's walk-in freezer. Then there was a girl putting flowers in the accessory shop's cool display case.

There were a few more mundane scenes and I was feeling like I'd been silly to have any suspicions. But then I saw someone using a torch. It wasn't a welder; this was a cutting torch.

"Good morning," Hitomi said cheerily, putting her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"Hey, good morning. How're you feeling?" I said, turning and kissing her in return.

"Still a little tired, but really happy." She let me go and went to my kitchen. "Tea?"

"Sounds good."

"What're you looking at? Oh, it's from your robot, I bet."

"You got it in one. This part…is a little strange."

She rejoined me, having started boiling the water. "It looks like routine repairs to me," she said.

"That's what I thought at first. But see—she's removing part of the machinery—it looks like she's working on a boat or a ship, ne? I'm no expert on those, but it looks like she's replacing some sort of regulator."

"I guess. I don't know much about boats—or machines in general."

"Looks like a new boat though, right?"

"Yeah. Zack probably bought it brand new a month or two ago."

"So why is this new boat having major parts replaced?"

"Oh." For a long moment, we were both quiet. "I was so hoping there wouldn't be anything. Who wants to worry on vacation?"

"It's probably nothing."

"That would be nice." She put a chair next to mine and watched with me.

The scene aboard the boat or ship was the only one I felt was suspicious. I went back to that bit and watched it at normal speed. I was looking for clues. After we saw the entire six minutes, I turned to Hitomi.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't feel very German; we're supposed to be so good with machines. I can't tell much of anything, except that it's probably a large boat, 15 to 24 m long. The part she's removing has no obvious damage, but I can't tell if it's broken or not."

"You're right; it didn't look broken, but that doesn't mean it isn't. If something strange is going on, I can think of two possibilities. It could be smuggling and that mechanic's in on it. Or it could be sabotage—someone trying to keep someone else from leaving the island.

"If either is the case, we have a dangerous situation. So even though it's unlikely to be anything serious…I'll have to find out what happening." I hooked the robot to a power supply.

"I'll come with you," Hitomi said.

"Thank you, sweetie. And now let's get washed and stuff, because Tina and Lisa want to meet us at 0900."

At first I felt weird about going out and playing away the day; it seemed reckless. But as Hitomi pointed out to me, conspirator or conspirators unknown would have plenty of time to execute the plan. Everyone knew this was a two-week vacation (after which, Zack was opening it to wealthy tourists) so a careful operative could take her time. I felt as though I should tell Lisa and Tina, but I couldn't be sure one of them wasn't in on this plot, if there was a plot.

We didn't take long to start having fun. Lisa and I found Christie and Helena and we started a volleyball game. Their teamwork seemed off at first, but they're competitors. They got it together quickly and really made us work. We came within a point of losing twice, but finally won, 10-9.

"That was some match," Lisa said.

"You've got a heck of a partner," Christie told her. "Leifang is the only individual who hasn't lost a match."

"What about Hitomi?" Helena asked.

"She and Tina lost yesterday," I answered. "Still, I didn't think I was the only one."

"You are," Christie said. "That's why I wanted to play you—be the one to hand you your first loss…and since I've said that, when can we have a rematch?"

I looked at Lisa. "This afternoon at the earliest," she said. "Now that we know what you're up to, we need time to regroup and form a plan."

"Not exceptionally sporting of you," Helena chided.

"No, go ahead," Christie said. "We want to beat you at your best; rested and ready."

"I feel like a marked woman," I said.

Christie laughed. "I'd think you'd be used to all eyes on you by now. You fill that new suit as well as the others."

I blushed while Helena and Lisa giggled. "I like this one better than the one you wore yesterday," Helena added, to my surprise. "It's cuter, but still not syrupy sweet."

"I like them both," I stated, "and thank you for the compliments."

"We may just come for the two of you this afternoon," Christie warned. "Enjoy your reprieve while you can."

"We'll see if your body can back up your mouth," Lisa said, sticking out her tongue. "Later, then."

They took off toward the Gemstone Suites and we headed for the grill. "Even Helena is loosening up," I remarked. "I'm glad we're all here; I think this vacation is good for us."

"I think you're right," my tall partner agreed. "And Christie was right; 'Electra' looks great on you."

"Thank you."

"Of course, you received it yesterday, and didn't wear it to the casino. I kept Tina off your back about it because of all the other people, but can you explain now?"

I struggled with my urged to blush or avert my eyes from hers. "I want to be honest with you, because you're such a good friend. Hitomi and I…made love and got the suits…wet."

"I thought that was it. Thanks for telling me. I don't mind telling you—because I see you as a great friend too—Tina and I fool around. Please feel free to talk to me about relationships, if you want."

"Do you love Tina?"

"When I was younger, I would have said yes without hesitation," she answered, "but I don't think so. I love her as a friend, but we don't quite connect like that, you know? To me, it looks like you and Hitomi are in love, and I think the fact that you had to ask about Tina and me—that it wasn't obvious—means we aren't."

"You're probably right. You're certainly right that Hitomi and I are in love. She's what I need," I said. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I wonder. When I was 16, there was an older classmate named Alexander who I cared for more than anyone, and I think he thought as much of me. But when he graduated, he joined the Army and was killed in a training accident."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, and I'm done grieving, but thank you for your sympathy. I think about him a lot."

"So you aren't gay?"

"People would call me bisexual, but I don't think that word fits really. I'm someone who's looking for true love, and I think sex is a basic human need and it can be very fun with partners with either set of plumbing."

"I hope you do find true love," I said earnestly.

She gave me a half-smile. "Thank you, sweetheart. For today though, I'm happy to be here with you and Tina and Hitomi and all of us, having a good time.

"Speaking of which, what are we up to now?"

Lisa obviously didn't want to talk about relationships at this moment. I didn't blame her; she's only human as well. She did mean what she'd said about my being welcome to talk to her, but it would be little too painful now—she was feeling a little lonely. I answered her question. "Let's try something new." I held up a ticket I'd bought that morning.

We both started laughing as soon as she read it. "Butt Battle? I can't believe you bought that ticket! Sure, let's go for it."

We got to the pool and a girl who was on staff explained the rules and steadied the float while we got our footing. (Not as easy as it looks!) I was glad the girl was there; fun as other events are, most seem kind of mechanical, impersonal.

The game was named appropriately. I was very aware of Lisa's smooth, cute butt rubbing mine. I was kind of embarrassed, and kind of turned on. Focus, I reminded.

But I didn't. Instead, I barely even noticed the signal. Lisa pushed me effortlessly off the platform and into the water.

"It won't be so easy next time," I warned while Lisa snickered at me. I regained the platform and my competitive nature blocked everything but the contest from my mind. The tone sounded and I could sense and react almost perfectly to everything Lisa did. Pushing steadily, dodging when she used a lot of force, I somehow kept my balance and edged her off the float. She made a satisfying splash.

"As good as your word," she laughed. "But it was luck as much as anything else."

"We'll see," I replied.

The next round saw us doing a lot of feinting, but whenever I'd make a serious attempt to push her, she'd meet it with one of her own. And suddenly, as I tentatively shoved, she made a killer attack and launched me into the air (and into the water, after a brief orbit of the earth.)

"Okay, that was a good one," I admitted as I swam toward Lisa.

"Wasn't it?" she asked rather cheekily.

"Talking big, I see," I responded.

She wasn't idly bragging, though. I feinted and she immediately unleashed a couple of quick nudges that forced me into the pool once more.

"Back in the drink—are you really a martial artist?" she chuckled.

"Let's get some lunch," I said, standing in the water and drawing near the dark-skinned beauty. I held out my hand.

She took it, to help me out of the pool. That was a mistake. She screamed as I flipped her over me and into a deeper part of the pool. "Lei, you dirty—" she sputtered as she surfaced.

"—By the way, yes, I am a martial artist," I said primly. I heaved myself out of the pool, into a handstand, and onto my feet in a slow, graceful motion.

"Can't stay mad at a girl who can do that," she said, getting to the side of the pool and preparing to climb out of the water.

"Besides, I wasn't being a sore loser. I only did it because I love seeing you wet," I said, cocking an eyebrow and grinning.

"I could take that a number of ways."

"Yeah," I replied, not quite done flirting, "and I won't deny any of them."

"Tease! Where are we going to eat?"

"How about the casino café?"

"See you there!" She saucily slapped her almost-bare butt and ran.

But I was ready for her. Before she'd gone two steps I'd lunged and pushed her, right toward the pool. She yelped, and for an instant, I thought I'd gotten away with it.

She surprised me right back, though. She twisted, grabbed my thigh, and pulled me with her.

We were laughing uproariously when we emerged from beneath the cool water. "Tought you got me, huh?"

"You thought you were going to beat me by cheating, huh?" I shot back.

We were face-to-face, arm-in-arm. I'd like to say she initiated it…but I'm not sure if she did or if I did. Everything was hazy for a second. Then I felt with clarity her full, soft, delicious lips and mine engaged in a mutual massage. We hugged each other more and more tightly.

Then I recovered and pulled back, and so did she—and there was no haze; I did initiate the retreat. "Sorry, Lisa," I said.

"Me too," she said. "But please don't feel guilty. It was a kiss—a lapse, and a very nice kiss."

"You're not lying. It was great. Still, I'd like to talk with Hitomi before we do it again. I'll feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't otherwise."

"She's not the only one you've kissed on this trip, and she gets jealous easily," Lisa said. I remembered Christie kissing me, and Hitomi's reaction. "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Thanks, I'd rather talk to her myself," I gasped. "Now how about we walk to the casino together and get some late lunch?"

"Emphasis on 'walk,' huh?" she kidded.

I grinned. Just like that, we were cool again—no awkwardness.

We had a good shopping session after the meal. Lisa wouldn't let me see what she'd bought at Zack-of-All-Trades, and I didn't show her what I'd gotten at the Accessory Shop, so we had clearly bought for each other. I'd also bought for Christie and—of course—Hitomi. Once the gifts were stowed, we set off to find Helena and Christie and play volleyball.

Our effort was in vain; they were not on any of the courts. We saw Hitomi and Tina playing Ayane and Kasumi, however.

"What do you want to do?" I asked my partner.

She thought for a second. "I'd like to stay and watch them."

"Could the four of us get dinner at the Seabreeze at about 1930?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I just remembered I need to refrigerate a gift," I fibbed.

"Oh. Um—I guess I'll see you at 1930 then. I'll have Hitomi tell you if we decide on a different time or place. You are just one vote in four."

"Thank you, Lisa," I said sincerely.

I went back to my room and blessed my good luck. I had two or three hours to work on my emission sensor, thanks to Lisa wanting to watch the match. As I constructed the device, I wondered about Christie and Helena. Was one or were both of them involved in the strangeness happening here? That would explain the absence. Still, why set up a tentative date with us and not show; that would be suspicious. Or was it a ruse to keep Lisa and me busy for a few minutes while they worked more mischief?

Or what if one of them had been kidnapped or killed by the person responsible for whatever was going on around here?

I shivered at that thought. I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't what had happened.

But it was a possibility. "Damn," I muttered aloud. I resolved to take this more seriously starting that instant. If someone was killed and I was out playing instead of preventing it, how could I forgive myself? I had to figure out what was up as soon as possible.

I finished building the sensor and began programming it. If only there'd been more clues about what vessel that engineer (or mechanic) had been fixing. I'd review that recording in detail as soon as I was done with this sensor.

By 1720, I released the emission sensor as I had the camera-bot before it. Then I replayed the recording on my laptop.

Hitomi came into my suite while I was watching the video. "Hey, Leifang."

"How was your day, baby?"

"Fine. Are you looking at that snippet again?"

"Yes. Hitomi, what if there's real danger? Helena and Christie…"

I laid out my concerns to my girlfriend. She looked a bit alarmed as I wrapped up with "…solving this is my highest priority."

"But what if one or more of us is in on it?" she asked quietly. "If we start acting too differently, we might tip them off."

She had a point.

Abruptly, I found a clue. "Look!" I said, pausing the recording and magnifying it. "See that?"

"The interior of a boat or a ship."

"The little symbol stamped on the lifeboat cover—looks like a dragon or a winged lizard. It's not Zack's symbol, so it's probably unique for this island. If we find a ship with that picture or name, we've got the location of this recording."

"Clever," Hitomi praised. "We should check the harbor. Tonight."

"Yeah. And you're right about not acting differently; we should be careful. We'll go to the harbor after we've met Lisa and Tina for dinner."

"About that—it's 1845, at Moonlight Reef."

"I got overruled," I said with a wry smile, "that's not shocking."

"No one gets her way all the time," Hitomi said.

I started rummaging in my special parts kit. "If we're going to the harbor, we'd better go armed; there's a good chance they will be."

Hitomi sat in a bamboo chair near my bed. "I can't believe this. We're on vacation!"

I assembled eleven pieces I knew very well and handed the result to her. "Sorry," I told her.

"It's not your fault," she answered. "Is this a stun gun?"

"Yes."

"How'd you make it so fast?"

"I didn't; I had it broken into a few components. I've taken apart and reassembled my tasers as often as an FBI agent has a 9 mm. I could do it in my sleep." I got up, stood before my girlfriend, and took her hands in mine. "And I have a confession…I kissed Lisa today."

I'd been braced for her anger. Not her tears.

"Baby, please don't be upset," I tried again, dropping to my knees and hugging her.

She looked at me, a heart-wrenching look. "You're so much better than I deserve," she sobbed. "I meant to tell you—after the first time. I never could, especially after how I reacted when I saw Christie kiss you. I've—I've kissed Tina. A few times."

I was floored, but I wanted to comfort my Hitomi. I hugged her tighter. "There, there, love. It's okay."

"I should have confessed before you did. I should've."

"Hitomi, don't beat yourself up. There're different kinds of kisses, just as there are different kinds of love. I've kissed my parents—do you think I'm going to apologize for that? I told you about kissing Lisa because I don't want any secrets between us, not because I feel guilty.

"It's not the end of the world, girl. We've kissed other people. That's not cheating."

"But I'm such a coward—"

"—Oh, honey. Don't worry about it. I'm naturally very confrontational. You are not. That's all that is.

"Let's move on right now, ne?"

Hitomi looked deep into my eyes as I wiped her face. She gave me a small smile. "Okay," she said softly.

"Good," I said, squeezing her and giving her a quick kiss. "You said 1845? I'll try to hurry. I'm going to whip up a diversionary measure, for if we get into a tight spot."

"Will we have time to do each other's hair if you do that?"

"I think so, if we're not going to get too elaborate."

"While you're building that, I'll go through this recording again, to see if I can figure out anything else about the vessel we'll be visiting."

20 minutes later, I had a tiny "shrieker" that I could plant and activate with a simple gesture. I came up to Hitomi and rubbed her shoulders. "I'm done. Any luck?"

"I don't know. Does this make sense? It's a bad angle, and the floor is really shiny, so it's hard to tell—but there may be scratches here," she continued, pointing. "So we can probably assume that the vessel is not meant for the use of hauling large cargo that it has been put to recently."

I looked closely at the magnified image. "You could be right; in fact, I'll bet you are right."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I finally contributed something!"

"Hey, you always contribute," I told her. "Shall we get ready for dinner?"

"Sure." She stood. We looked at each other for a long minute. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I told her.

We came to dinner with matching "pinned-up" hairstyles and pearl earrings. I wore "Peacock;" she wore "Colt," a cute suit with a short-shorts-style bottom that made her butt look scrumptious. It covered her more than "Robin," my most conservative suit, but it was still very sexy. I admit I was pretty occupied with my plans and concerns about tonight, but it seemed that the evening meal went pretty smoothly. Hitomi got along with Lisa very well, despite what I'd told her.

Why am I such a forward person? I couldn't stand to leave the kisses unmentioned—we were all thinking about them on some level. We finished the main course and were started on dessert when I ran out of patience. "Um, girls?" I said. "Could I say something? Lisa and I kissed today, and I know Tina and Hitomi have kissed. I don't see anything wrong with that, so can we clear the air about it?"

My three companions looked very embarrassed. "Leifang…nothing ever goes unsaid when you're around, does it?" Lisa moaned.

"So I'm talking too much?" I asked smoothly, smiling at her. I stood and took her hand. The tall blonde took my cue and stood as well. I enjoyed the puzzled look on her face for a second. "Some things need to be said. And some done."

Luckily, she was wearing thin-soled sandals and I had on my high heels. I swept her into a kiss. She was too surprised to get involved properly, so I drew back. "I know you can do better than that," I teased, and let my mouth meet hers again. And she did do better! We kept it lips only, but she and I got a good taste of each other.

Hitomi were looking at us in bewilderment (they looked a little angry too) when we separated and faced them. "Well, come on!" I said, relishing their expressions as they looked even more confused. "It's your turn."

"But—" Hitomi and Lisa said nearly simultaneously.

"—Get to it!" Tina cheerfully urged, squeezing my hand. "You know you want to—and we know you want to."

It wasn't easy to tell Lisa was blushing, but she was; Hitomi was as red as a stop sign. But the two faced each other and appraised each other, as though considering each other simply as women for the first time.

Then they kissed, without hesitance. There was definitely some chemistry there. I felt a twinge of excitement as I watched my lover kissing one of my best friends. Tina's grip tightened a bit; she was affected by this pretty sight as well. When Lisa and Hitomi parted, I think the four of us had reached a new understanding of our group relationship.

"I'm lucky," I said. "My three best friends are all great kissers."

"So we've just agreed that we can make out freely among each other anytime now?" Tina asked, grinning like a fox in a chick coop. "I can get behind that!"

"Way to oversimplify!" Lisa groaned. We all laughed.

"Seriously though, I treasure you gals," Hitomi said sweetly, and we all echoed her. Things felt normal again among our little group almost immediately. And when dinner was over, Hitomi and I hurried back to my suite to get ready for our search for the vessel that could have some answers.

"When I got here, I felt the air and wondered why I'd brought this," Hitomi said as she pulled on a dark grey pair of spandex running pants.

"I felt kind of silly myself, but I like to be ready for anything," I said. For my part, I was dressed in black sweatpants and a black hooded sweatshirt. I watched as Hitomi shrugged into her navy blue nylon windbreaker. "Remember, if anyone sees us, we'll act natural first."

"But it's preferable if we're not seen, of course."

We slipped out of one of my bedroom windows and stuck to the shadows. Once we got away from the hotel and close to the island's interior jungle, we relaxed a bit. We neared the tower at the start of the waterslide and I checked that it was really deserted. We climbed it silently.

The view of the harbor was unobstructed. Only four or five vessels docked—which one was ours? No symbols were painted on any of them, but they had names. Ah! There it was; a blue and yellow yacht about 21 m long.

"Got it! Here, have a look." I handed the camera to Hitomi. Its telephoto lens was powerful enough for this and far easier to explain than binoculars if someone did happen to spot us. (Zack had given me the camera, after all.)

"_Flying Komodo_?" Hitomi asked, spotting the vessel. "Okay. Let's get on board that boat, while the night is young."

We approached the dock carefully. I had expected security guards, but there were none. "There must be security cameras," I whispered.

There were three by the gangplank that led to _Flying Komodo_. They were placed in such a way that it would be impossible to approach one without being visible on another. We looked around and saw that all the gangplanks had three cameras, not just this one.

"Chances are that all the cameras—24 of them—are being monitored by one person. Four seconds should be plenty of time for us to run past these cameras' fields of vision."

Hitomi asked, "So we'll take our chances that the guard isn't paying close attention?"

"Sort of." I got a tiny cigarette-lighter-shaped device out of one of my pouches. "I'll set off an EM pulse for four seconds. I'm betting the guard won't think anything of a brief disruption, if she or he even notices it."

"You're so cool!" The lovely brunette hugged me for a moment. My body responded with arousal, despite our concealing clothing.

No time to act on that. "Ready?" She nodded. "Go!" I fired the pulse device. We sprinted and made it up the gangplank and onto the yacht in under four seconds. I clicked off the pulse emitter.

We proceeded cautiously to a cabin door at the stern, starboard side, so we had very little chance of being spotted from the pier or from neighboring vessels.

No one was aboard but us. (I'd expected that because I'd used a supersensitive microphone to check before we passed the cameras.) The interior looked like any pleasure yacht. There was a bar, a retractable movie screen, plush chairs and carpets, berths for individuals and groups of two or four—nothing suspicious. We approached the pilot house.

"Hang on. Lasers," Hitomi warned me.

I'd been prepared for them too. With some fiber-optic cable and Hitomi's help, we passed the trap and unlocked the door to the ship's nerve center.

There wasn't much of interest there either. The computerized log showed this ship had been very busy in the two months since it had been commissioned. It'd been all over the South Pacific; most recently, it had been to the Philippines.

"Let's try the engine room," Hitomi suggested. We had seen stairs to the aft, behind the sleeping berths. We cautiously descended.

"This is the right ship," Hitomi said, pointing at the symbol of the winged lizard on the lifeboat cover.

"Yes, but this doesn't look like the interior we saw. Oh, I get it! You couldn't tell because of the limited camera angle, but these are bay doors."

"Damn, they're big."

"Yeah. And…here's the console to open them." I looked at the impressive lock system that held the doors closed.

"Can you get it?" my girlfriend asked.

"I don't know. To come so far and be stopped by a bloody password; it's a little frustrating. No, I doubt I'll be able to open the doors tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I'm installing a program to record keystrokes," I explained. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Coming here with you to see what's behind these doors."

I kissed her lightly. "I hoped you'd say that. All right, let's remove all traces and get out of here."

It was after 0020 when we got back to my suite. We were tired. "At least we know how we can get in there. It'll be much faster next time," I said.

"My blood was really pumping," the German bombshell told me. "It was the first time in a while that I've been on a real mission. How about I give you a quick massage, then we shower and go to bed?"

"I insist on massaging you as well; it's only fair."

She took off her jacket. "It's a deal."

We watched each other as we undressed. I hammed it up for her, swinging my hips and running my hands all over my body. She tried not to show her amusement, but when I looked away for a moment, I heard her giggle and soft fabric dropped onto my head. She'd thrown her panties at me! "You're going to pay for that," I threatened. We both started laughing; it was probably pretty hard to take me seriously. I had left the panties on my head.

Hitomi lay on my bed. I worked for about 10 minutes on her front and another 10 minutes on her back and she relaxed very nicely. Then I switched with her. She soothed my muscles and her hands felt wonderful. All too soon, she was done. "Aw, is it over?" I whined.

She hoisted me off the bed. "Come on, you lazy, ravishing China girl; it's time to shower."

"Carry me?" I begged shamelessly.

She did! She lifted me and I felt like a princess as she took me to the bathroom and gently set me on my feet in the shower. "Didn't expect that, did you?" she whispered, sending chills down my back.

"You're so hot, baby," I murmured. Then the water started running.

Normally, when we shower together, at least one orgasm for each of us is involved. Tonight we were genuinely tired. We washed and dried with no extra-curricular actions. (Hitomi's touch was still very sensual, of course.)

We slid under the silk sheets and snuggled into each other. I knew getting to sleep would be easy tonight.

Or would it? Hitomi was moving around a bit, and she wasn't keeping her hands to herself. Her left hand lightly grasped and pulled my nipples; her right hand kneaded my glutes, occasionally straying to my thighs and vulvae.

"Feeling frisky?" I whispered, shifting.

"Sh," she responded. "Let me take care of you tonight, love."

"Ooh," I sighed. (She'd just teased my anus with a slick finger.) "Okay."

Her touch was divine, and suddenly there was another sensation: something cool and smooth.

A click, a hum, bottle rockets shooting through my brain—she'd sneaked a vibrator into bed. My legs automatically spread a bit wider and my hips rocked. I was wet already, but now my pussy was flooding. She smoothly pushed a finger into me, then another, and fucked me nice and slow. The vibrator worked gently but insistently from outside, stimulating my clitoris and launching me toward orgasm.

I gasped when my climax started. With perfect timing, Hitomi slid a finger (or her thumb) into my back door and wiggled it, coaxing a more intense orgasm from my very happy body. Another peak followed quickly, and the sounds and smells of Hitomi's affection intoxicated me. Finally, I turned and kissed her mouth. She fucked me to my third orgasm while I licked her lips and tongue.

She took away the vibrator and withdrew her hand. She rolled me onto my other side and spooned me lovingly. "Oyasumi, koibito," I whispered.

"Guten nacht, meine schone liebe," she whispered back.

Then I was out.

-End of Day Six-

final note: i plan to write the entire vacation, a day at a time. classes are tougher than i'd expected, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with good fiction. thanks again to those who've read and reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has many graphic adult situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Seven-

I pulled myself out of bed. Soreness had finally caught me; my thighs, in particular, complained when I walked and when I stretched. But I couldn't have enjoyed the soreness more. It was a result of Hitomi's love for me, and I grinned, remembering exactly what had made me sore.

Soon I was limber and I got through my exercises with little pain after the initial protests of my muscles. I'd learned how to ignore those long ago. I worked up a good sweat and I took a cool shower afterward.

Hitomi had tea ready for me when I emerged from the bathroom. "Morning, hotness!" I kissed her forehead.

"It's too early," she grumbled. She kissed my lips. "Maybe a shower'll wake me up."

"See you in a few minutes," I told her, stifling my chuckle. Mm, she'd made good tea. I sat, wearing a short bathrobe, in a comfortable recliner, looking at the beauty of the island morning. Then I got up and went to the kitchen. I had steamed rice and scrambled eggs ready soon after Hitomi got done with her shower. She was much more human when she reappeared. I was used to her not being a morning person, in fact, I found her early routine amusing and charming.

"Lisa wants to meet at 0930," I told her as we ate my impromptu breakfast.

"Tina also said 0930," Hitomi stated. "You're a decent cook."

"My family's cooks are much better," I said. "But my palate's quite refined." I got on my knees, opened Hitomi's robe, and inhaled. Her lavender body wash smelled so good, mixed with her growing arousal.

"My! You're in quite—oh! Oh, damn! Girl—oh, yes!" I found her button fast (thanks to my experience) and I pressed it, just the way she liked it: hard at first, then softer and sloppier. Her tangy juices began to flow freely even as her ability to speak faded. She began to thrust her hips and moan softly. I put her knees over my shoulders and increased my pace, licking and sucking her vagina like I'd never get a chance to do it again.

"Leifang!" she hissed. She came, her abs tightening, her legs twitching, her fingers digging into my shoulders.

While she controlled her breathing, I stood, went to the closet, chose "Astarte," and got dressed. (Another good thing about only wearing swimsuits during vacation—getting dressed takes 30 seconds, tops.) "I don't usually have dessert after breakfast, but that was great. I really need to create a way to bottle your essence so I can put it in my tea," I said.

"You're such a meanie! But so skilled!" my red-faced girlfriend said. "And your tea idea is mildly deranged."

I casually approached her, slid a finger along her juicy slit, and promptly stuck it into her mouth. "Still think it's deranged?" I asked.

She responded by sucking my finger in such a way she made my knees weak. When she released it with a pop, she smiled evilly. She said, "Delicious. How much was my juice and how much was your finger, though?"

Now I was the blusher. "We are such sluts for each other!" I said.

"That's not a bad thing!" She stood. "I'm going to my suite to get a suit to wear today. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Okay." She kissed me and bounced out of my room. I had no time to waist. I checked the status of my devices, noting that my temperature-sensitive robot hadn't yet returned—which meant it was overdue. It hadn't sent a distress signal, so there might be nothing wrong. I was comforted by the knowledge that Hitomi and I were going to find out what was happening on _Flying Komodo_ tonight.

I went to the lobby and found Lisa and Tina waiting. Lisa was wearing "Astarte" and Tina was wearing "Porrima." (That surprised me; she'd only worn it in the casino thus far.)

What made today different? I found out—Hitomi appeared in the elevator, also wearing "Porrima." To say it looked great on her would understate my reaction. If it'd been only the two of us, I'd have had my way with her right there.

We all politely kissed each other good morning, and Lisa then gave us an interesting proposal. "Tina and I wondered if we could switch partners again: me with Hitomi and Tina with Leifang. What do you think?"

"Honestly, my thought is, 'Why?'" I said.

"I'm wondering too, not that I'm against it," Hitomi added.

"Partly because we're curious about whether it can work," Lisa said.

"Also, I'd like to get to know you better, Leifang. Lisa wants to know Hitomi better too. And…I want to play volleyball with you, since you always win."

"Suddenly, I'm less in favor of this," Lisa joked. We had to chuckle.

"Shall we try it?" Tina asked.

Hitomi and I looked at each other. "If the same rules apply…"

"…then we'll do it."

"Cool!" Tina clapped joyfully. "Any chance we can play volleyball this morning?"

"I think that's up to our prospective opponents," I said.

"That won't be us, will it, Lisa?" Hitomi asked. "I could do it, but…"

"…If you don't want to now, then we'll do something else. No problem!"

Tina turned to me and said, "Let's go, partner, okay?"

"Okay." I looked at Hitomi and Lisa. "We'll see you soon, girls."

Hitomi blew me a kiss and Lisa winked. Tina and I took off for Niki Beach, hoping to find a game. No one was there, so we tried the jungle next.

We met Christie and Ayane, and they were definitely willing to play. (I breathed a bit easier when I saw Christie; I'd been more worried about her than I'd realized.) Ayane wanted to beat me as much as Christie did. Tina and I were new partners, but so were they. We had a good chance at winning.

They were new partners, but they thought alike in many ways, and they complemented each other very well. Tina and I scored the first point, but the volley took almost three minutes, according to the computerized scoreboard. It was going to be a long game.

They scored the next point and from there, the game seemed to be a perpetual tie. No lead was ever more than a single point. At last, Christie committed too much to the left side and Ayane went too deep. I set for the far right, where Tina was able to spike the ball without a chance of it being blocked. We won, 10-9. The game had taken 70 minutes. We were all sweating in small rivers. Only Ayane wasn't noticeable panting—great breath control, that girl.

"That was some game," Tina said.

"Yeah," Christie agreed. "Shit, Leifang, you just won't lose!" She smiled ruefully.

"You don't want me to. You want to win," I stated.

"Well put," Ayane said, surprising me and Tina. "I want to beat you, no matter who our partners are. You're a…worthy opponent."

Her fascinating eyes were trying to tell me something. She must have more to say, I realized. She didn't want an audience, though. "How about we grab a light lunch at the casino?" I asked.

Since they agreed, we soon found ourselves enjoying a scrumptious seafood, salad, and pasta buffet. Tina and Christie pretty animated, and Ayane—while not a chatterbox by any measure—was talking with us, and rarely in a patronizing or sarcastic way. Was this Christie's influence?

Tina and Christie discussing training equipment, I glanced pointedly at Ayane and got up to go to the salad bar. Ayane was only a few seconds behind me.

"I noticed a robot shaped like a spider. I immobilized it so I could study it. As soon as I'd stopped its motion, it fried itself somehow. Lisa might have built it, but it didn't seem like her style. I'm guessing it was yours."

I like to believe I'm a quick thinker. Noncommittally, I said, "It was mine, just a prototype."

"You don't trust me, and there's no way that's going to change quickly. I wanted you to know…I used to think you were a self-absorbed princess—but the robot—you're serious about protecting your friends and yourself. I respect that."

"Ayane-san," I whispered.

"This doesn't make us friends or anything—"

"—Thank you for telling me this. We can (This would work or it wouldn't!) be friends, Ayane-chan."

She muttered, "I guess." Her voice sounded odd, slightly strained. Not looking at me, she carried her full plate back toward our table. I was going to have to keep playing by ear, evidently. What the hell did "I guess" mean?

"So hard to read," I said under my breath. I'd expected her to tell me she'd by my friend or tell me to fuck off—not this. But when I rejoined her, Christie, and Tina, I thought I saw the merest hint of a smile on her face.

"You haven't tried my machine, have you, Leifang?" Christie asked, sounding very cool but watching me intently.

"I still don't have enough credits," I confessed. "You made it pretty prohibitive, you know."

"Risk a lot, gain a lot," she answered, laughing with her eyes. For some reason, I felt myself blushing slightly.

"Or lose a lot," Tina said, rescuing me. "You can't complain if no one plays your machine; you're the one who raised the stakes so much."

"Only the gutsy deserve my unique reward," Christie answered. "How well do you know me? Enough to know I'm not in a popularity contest?"

"No," I said. "You love to see people's natures. You'll see mine. If things go well, I'll have the credits to play your game in two days, and I will. Because I do take chances!"

"You've made your point clear," she responded with a smirk. Tina looked at me like I'd just said I was the queen of Jupiter's moons or something. Ayane, as always, was hard to read.

"I mean to win at everything," I said primly.

"That's why I'm glad to be your partner," Tina said, sounding just a bit in awe.

"That and her super curves," Christie amended. Tina and I looked at each other, shocked. "Good, not denying it is the smart thing to do!"

"Always a troublemaker," Tina huffed. "Go ahead and talk; at least we beat your butts earlier."

"Speaking of that, you'll play us again soon, right?" Ayane asked.

I looked at Tina. "Yeah, soon, but not right away," Tina answered, correctly interpreting my glance.

We finished lunch. Christie and Ayane went their way. Then Tina and I also split up to do some shopping.

I did a lot of thinking while I got gifts for the others. My temperature-change-sensitive robot was gone, but it had worked perfectly; it had wiped out its own memory by engaging an emergency electromagnet. Of course, I only had Ayane's word on that, but I trusted her. Granted, her expression was always like a stone wall to me, but I could just feel that she'd been sincere. That also meant she wasn't behind whatever was on _Flying Komodo_.

Of course, I still hadn't seen Helena today. If only I knew what her absence meant!

I met Tina at 1330. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked immediately.

Suddenly I felt it: dull pounding in my head. It pissed me off. Why couldn't I have a vacation with no worries? "It's only a small headache," I said.

"It'll turn into a big one if you ignore it," Tina said, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "I've got aspirin in my room."

"I've got acetaminophen; it works better for me, but thank you."

She gave me a very sweet kiss. "Go take some and a nap, all right? I'll check on you at 1600. I hope you feel better soon."

I was touched. "Thanks, Tina. I'm sure I will."

I got to my suite and drew the curtains. I chased the pain pills with a cold sports drink (I suspected I was mildly dehydrated) and lay on my bed.

My thoughts pestered me a little more. Ayane was going to be careful for herself, now that she knew I was looking for something that might be dangerous. Would Ayane look around as well? That scared me a bit. She was quite capable—but groups of two or three are best for stealth missions. She had only one pair of eyes. If she did start snooping, maybe she'd find something, but maybe she'd get caught.

No, she was a big girl. I shouldn't worry about her.

I closed my eyes.

"—ang. Leifang. How're you feeling?" Tina had gently shaken my arm. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, speaking quietly.

"Mm. Better." I sat up and stretched.

"I'm glad," she said. "I told Kasumi and Kokoro we'd play against them at 1630."

"You did? Then let's go," I said. I got out of bed. Tina stood as well.

"If you don't want to, though—"

I glomped her, enjoying her startled look. But she hugged me back after just a moment. "—thanks for your consideration. I can play, partner."

"To Private Beach, then!" the tall blonde replied.

Kasumi and Kokoro were waiting for us, and despite their air of quiet politeness, I could see that they also wanted to beat the last unbeaten player. They were accustomed to each other's playing styles, too. They'd be quite a challenge.

Tina and I got off to a lousy start—we were in a 0-3 hole at one point—but we were taller and stronger and eventually we wore them down and won a 9-7 victory.

"Good game," Kokoro offered.

"It was; thanks for playing us," I said.

"You've improved, both of you," Tina added.

"But as they say, 'you can't teach height.' Oh well, you won fair and square," Kasumi sighed. "It was fun."

"Let's go to the poolside grill and get some ice cream, ne?" Kokoro suggested.

"Good idea!" the three of us said.

Once we'd had our treats, I hit the shops again, got an extra present for Christie, and returned to my hotel. I stowed the gift and immediately went to Hitomi's suite.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Tina told me had a headache earlier." She hugged me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm fine. How're you, baby?"

"All right. I'd be better if you kissed me again."

I grinned and leaned close to her. I put my arms around her waist and nipped her ear. "I'll do more than that," I whispered, enjoying her shiver as I spoke. She and I met with our mouths.

Her hands slipped into my suit. My hands wandered to her ass. I took my lips from hers and kissed her jaw while I pushed her suit bottom over her hips, presumably dropping it to the carpet. I put my hands under her firm backside and gave her neck one more kiss.

"Whoa!" she squeaked as I power-lifted her. Her thighs on my shoulders, her hands atop my head, I quickly put her back against the wall for stability and I devoured her.

"Lei, you goddess!" she breathed. "Fuck! Oh, fuck! Uh!" She practically poured her delicious womanly nectar down my throat. I licked and sucked her forcefully, and I squeezed her waist, hips, ass, thighs, conveying my desire for her. I was rewarded as she came again, chanting my name—having some difficulty due to shortness of breath, I noted with pride.

I was trembling a little with excitement and fatigue. I carried her to her huge bed and let us both fall onto it. We lay, recovering.

"How do you…do that?" Hitomi gasped after a minute or so.

"I work out."

"No, I mean…how do you…turn me on…so…fucking good? How do you…make me come…so hard, so fast?"

"Because I want to," I said, slowing my breath. "I want you…to feel how…you make me feel, whenever…you're around."

"That's so sweet!" She crawled to me and kissed my lips.

Once we'd calmed ourselves, we got up and held each other. "You know I love you, don't you?" Hitomi asked.

"I love you too, gorgeous," I told her.

"Oh, babe, I just love you so much! And…"

She narrowed her eyes. I saw her intention in those luminous, mischievous eyes of hers. I swallowed hard.

She continued. "…now I'd like to provide you some diversion."

"Will I need a shower after this 'diversion?'" I asked.

She licked her lips. "At the very least. Do you want to need one?"

"I see the wisdom of that, yes," I said. I reached for her—

"—No, you've had your turn," she told me, holding my wrists, "this is mine." She rose and pulled me with her. She gently turned me around and pressed against me. Her fingers found the straps of my swimsuit. (What am I saying? That's all "Astarte" is: a couple of straps!) She coaxed the fabric off my shoulders and I was naked, except for my ribbon and my shoes. She kissed my shoulders where the straps had been. Her hands left my body for a moment, and she backed away from me, keeping only her mouth in contact with my skin. When she pressed against me again, I felt her hard nipples on my back. She'd removed her bikini top; she was nude too. Her fingers stroked my chest, moving lower very gradually. Her hips pushed insistently against my ass and thighs. Her skin left mine—again, except for her mouth.

Her lips and tongue felt divine. Her perfume and her natural scent filled my mind, arousing me further.

I heard a metallic snap, and another. My breath caught; I knew those sounds. Hitomi's right hand gently pushed on my back, bending me over her dresser. Her left hand—

--that hand was busy guiding her ribbed dildo to the entrance to my pussy. "Ooh!" I sighed as she pushed into me.

She was so good with that thing. I came quickly, thanks to her wonderful rhythmic pumping. I tried to straighten up.

"No way; I'm getting another out of you," she growled. She tangled one hand in my hair and started rubbing my clit with the other. She sped up her pelvic thrusts.

She was fucking me now—very hard! I didn't notice when her hand left my hair.

But I noticed when it smacked my ass. Then her finger slid into my rectum. "Hitomi! Yes!" I moaned. She went on pounding me and I exploded in bliss.

I groaned stood up straight again. She kissed me tenderly. "Damn, girl," I said. "That was unbelievable."

"Then it was a good start," she giggled. "How about that shower?"

We took a (mostly) innocent shower as per her suggestion. I put on a robe and flopped into a huge easy chair. Hitomi sat on my lap and snuggled into me. She proposed we order room service and I readily agreed. It arrived quickly and it tasted fine. We ate and talked. "We should go to the casino tonight," I said. "Ne?"

"Sounds good, but what about _Flying Komodo_?"

"We should go there too. The question is, first or second? I guess it makes more sense to go to the casino first."

"We'll need to leave pretty early, then," Hitomi said.

"Yes, and hope we don't make anyone suspicious," I said.

"It's a risk, but who knows how long the intelligence-gathering will take? I think we have to go to the casino before the ship or skip the casino altogether."

"Okay. We go to the casino at 1930 and leave at 2200?"

"Sure," Hitomi agreed. "In that case, we'd better get ready."

Only Christie and Tina were there before us, but the other gals soon filtered into the casino—even Helena, which gave me a sense of relief. I danced with Hitomi, then Lisa, then Christie, then Hitomi again. As for Christie, her style on the floor was unique. She moved with the same cultivate apathy she used for everything else she did. She had plenty of grace and power, but she wouldn't give a full display of them. As usual, it made me want to challenge her. She's always testing; I passed by not rising to her bait. I didn't give her any more than I got: a fleeting caress of a thigh, a slow spin and pirouette, a half-hearted grinding of buttocks into crotch.

She winked and playfully slapped my cheek when our dance ended. I smiled at her. She turned away. I playfully slapped her ass.

She whirled to face me. I gave her my sauciest wink.

"You're pushing it, Leifang," she murmured. Then she smiled: the biggest grin I've ever seen on her. "Good for you."

She went to dance with Tina while I went to dance with Hitomi.

When we were danced out, I wanted to gamble. I'd talked big today, and I wanted to back it up. I couldn't use Christie's machine yet, but I could use Tina's.

After losing about 90,000 credits, I decided to cut bait and return to something I was good at: blackjack. Oddly, I didn't feel discouraged. I felt as though it would be different with Christie's slot machine. And when Hitomi and I made our discreet exits at 2210, I'd regained nearly 70,000 at the blackjack table.

I felt slightly exhilarated when we changed into what Hitomi jokingly called our "stealth fuku." We carefully left her suite through a window. Cautiously, but much more quickly than last night, we got to _Flying Komodo_ and sneaked aboard.

Getting to the bay doors was no trouble, and I began information retrieval to gain the password for the doors. The program worked perfectly, and I input the name and password. There was a soft thunk. Hitomi watched from concealment as the bay opened.

"Should this be this easy?" I muttered to myself.

I moved as soon as I saw a camera. There were no people in there, but there were bright bluish lights. They probably came on automatically when the bay doors opened. I had to neutralize the cameras fast, that light could give us away. I set up my pulse device and set up a loop—now the two cameras in this bay would not betray us.

"It's clear," I whispered. Hitomi right, me left—we entered the bay. It was mostly empty. The boxes and crates were marked for the casino or the hotels. The few crates that were full contained lawn mowers, an ice-making machine, mini-fridges, and small engine parts. "I'm sure it was smuggling; there's no major repair in the ship logs. And there are no guards because there's nothing here really valuable. They must've already delivered most of the cargo."

Hitomi was looking at something on a clipboard. She turned a page. "Yes, delivered," she mused, "but one delivery is suspicious. See?"

I moved next to her. "Contents: miscellaneous equipment? Destination: 012-9191?"

"That's not an address. It looks like a phone number. It's what we're after."

"Probably. There's a way to find out." We left the bay and shut the doors. I removed the video cables from the cameras. "See if you can find a phone directory on the computer, baby," I said while I worked.

"I'll try."

I finished my clean-up. It would be tough for anyone to tell we'd been here, even if she or he was looking.

"There's nothing," Hitomi said. "No local phones have that number."

"It must not be local then," I theorized. "We'll know soon."

"Really?"

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain."

I installed a micro-camera of my own at the dock, so I could see who came and went from the yacht. We returned to our hotel through Hitomi's window. From there, we went to my suite.

"So," I said, sitting in front of my laptop, "this is the list of all country, city, and area codes. We'll use trial and error to find out who we're after."

"That could take a while. Why don't I get started on that while you see if your robot can tell us anything?" Hitomi suggested.

"Huh?" She opened my window. Sure enough, my emission-sensitive robot was back. "Good idea, thanks. I forgot all about it."

"It won't do much good if you don't check it," my girlfriend laughed. "And shouldn't the other robot be back too?"

"That one's not coming back. It was destroyed." Hitomi looked at me, alarmed. "No worries," I said quickly. "It was just an accident." I felt like a jerk for not telling the whole truth, but I knew when Ayane's name got into the discussion, Hitomi would want to know why I trusted her. I wasn't sure, so I couldn't possibly explain, so that meant I had to keep mum on the robot's demise.

I'd had high hopes for my emission robot. I was disappointed; it had recorded no unusual findings. I sighed and gave it some power. Maybe it would have better luck tomorrow.

"How's it coming?" I asked the German girl. I plopped beside her on the long sofa.

"I don't know; a lot of these places don't have 012-9191 in service. I'm getting through the list pretty fast."

"Want my help?"

"Yes, start at the bottom of the list and we'll meet in the middle."

We finally got done at about 0040. "No luck," I said, annoyed. "I'll bet it was one of the not-in-service numbers. Once they'd used it for their business, they discarded it."

"Maybe." Hitomi sounded dubious. "I have doubts. For some reason, all those ones in the number bother me. Three ones, a zero, a two, and two nines—it feels…off."

"We'll figure it out, love." I stood and extended my hand to her. "Come to bed."

-End of Day Seven (End of Week One)-

final note: i plan to write the whole vacation, a day per chapter. classes are tougher than i'd expected, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with good fiction. thanks again to those who've read and reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has very graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Eight-

I woke, extricated myself from Hitomi's embrace, and did my exercise routine. My emission robot was charged, so I dispatched it again. I considered making another temperature robot, but I thought that we were on the right track, so I wouldn't need it. I checked what my micro-camera at the dock had seen last night at 30-times speed. No one appeared until 0730. Two people in coveralls and a woman driving a heavy-duty forklift showed up and boarded the yacht. The forklift left about 15 minutes later, carrying the ice making machine.

Now I'd gotten to present time, and I watched what was going on as it happened. I heated some water for tea and returned to the computer to see the forklift leaving the ship again.

The water was ready. I went back to my bedroom. My gorgeous brown-haired lover lay there, looking perfect. She smelled beautiful and she looked completely fetching, nude, half-covered with satin sheets. My will power is very strong, but how could I—or anyone—resist her?

I got onto the bed and replaced the sheets with my body, as gently as I could. I kissed her elegant neck. She sighed, and shifted. I kissed her chin, then her mouth. Her bright, beautiful eyes opened, and I was staring at her. Her arms encircled me, pulled me tightly against her. She returned my kiss, barely blinking, staring back at me as though she was as trapped in my eyes as I was in hers.

I finally summoned the strength to rise to my hands and knees. "Ohayou, watashi no tenshi," I said quietly.

"Oh, my love, good morning," she whispered back.

I touched my nose to hers. "Ich liebe dich," I said.

"Wo ai ni," the stunning brunette replied.

I kissed her again.

Time lost any significance it might have had. I kissed her, moving from one spot to another to the next, her murmurs of pleasure making a pretty melody in my mind. I turned her from the way she was lying, on her back. She acquiesced, seemingly eager to lie prone and let me kiss her back as I had her sides and front. I missed no part of her. Even places I'd rarely approached before, like her ankles, armpits, or behind her ears received my attention. They were all part of her, and I loved her so much. I turned her onto her side, facing me, once I'd covered her with kisses. "You're the girl of my dreams, Hitomi," I confessed.

"You always make me love you even more," Hitomi said, her eyes wet. She clasped me tightly in her arms. I hugged her back.

A strange tone sounded. "My phone!" the German girl said. "It has an alarm. It goes off at 0935!"

"Oops!" I got off the bed and darted toward the kitchen to reheat the water that was now way too cool for tea. Hitomi ran to my shower.

We got ready for the day as quickly as we could, be we still didn't get downstairs until 1005.

"Gomen nasai!" I said once we made it to the lobby.

Lisa and Tina hastily took their hands from each other's bodies and finished their deep kiss. "Ah—good morning," Tina greeted us.

"Would you like us to be late more often?" I teased.

Lisa's dark skin hides her blush sometimes, but this time it was obvious. Tina—normally unflappable—was blushing too.

"And why exactly were you late?" Lisa asked. "Does it have anything to do with the lipstick on Hitomi's chest?"

Clever! Hitomi immediately looked down at herself, and I sighed at her gullibility. "Ooh! So that was the reason!" Tina sang, making both of us blush.

"You meanies," said Hitomi, "you tricked me, but we caught you red-handed, or at least full-of-illicit-flesh-handed."

"I think we're all embarrassed enough," I interrupted. "If we're to have any chance at a match, we need to leave now."

"Right," Tina agreed.

"Let's find a deserted court and play you," Hitomi said.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Come on, Lisa and I know just as well as anyone that my Lei-chan's the last unbeaten player. Why shouldn't we have a shot at knocking her off?"

"It's a valid point," I admitted ruefully.

"Do you mind, partner?" Hitomi asked.

"Not at all. Do you two mind?" Lisa asked us in turn.

I shook my head.

"Guess not. Prepare to get beat!" Tina answered.

Our quartet went to Niki Beach. I looked at our erstwhile opponents while Hitomi was getting ready to serve. "We won't go easy on you," I warned.

"Good," said Hitomi defiantly.

"We wouldn't forgive you if you did," Lisa added.

The game was more like part-time work than recreation. Hitomi and I knew each other's styles and Lisa and Tina were in the same situation, so we could anticipate each other's tactics. Every point was hard won. It may sound like boasting, but I was the difference; once I'd figured out why scoring was so tough, I purposely altered my style of play.

Tina and I won, 7-5.

"I'm glad I've never had to play you before," Hitomi said.

"Yeah, I'd almost believe fighting you would be easier," Lisa said.

"You two are good," I told them. "I've played with you and against you, so I know."

"She's right. I wouldn't want to play against you gals often," Lisa said. "And I need a drink; I sweat a liter just now!"

Once we were feeling hydrated, we split up for shopping. As I looked around and found nice items for my friends, I noticed that Zack-of-all-trades was offering ice cold tomato juice. Christie would appreciate that. Maybe she'd give me another hint. It'd be worth a try, I decided.

Now my task was to tell Tina what I was up to, then find Christie. I saw Tina in the sports shop and I quickly explained, "I've got a cold gift I need to deliver. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'm buying a 'Hammerhead,' and I'll be testing it on the race course. Will we be playing more volleyball in the evening?"

"Yeah, if someone'll play us."

I walked the perimeter of the island. As I approached the clump of trees and undergrowth south of Tranquil Beach, some instinct told me to stop. I stood still. Nothing. But I trust my instincts, so I moved forward silently.

"…sunburned, so…give enough…protection…" were the first bits of conversation I could make out. I couldn't be sure who was speaking, but I had a good idea.

"Fair is fair; I'll get you once you're done with me." That was Ayane, definitely.

"Don't need it, thanks. You can get me later." That was Christie, as I'd suspected. I was drawing closer. I could hear well, and I could even see them a bit through the foliage.

I got closer still. I welcomed the cool breeze that kept me comfortable in the considerable heat and rustled the leaves, providing soft noise that let me slink nearer to the pair. The wind also wafted the scent of coconut suntan lotion my way. I was pretty interested in the unfolding scene.

Ayane lay prone on a towel. Christie, lotion on her hands, straddled the smaller woman and massaged her back. I could tell that for Christie, the massage was the important thing, not the UV protection. And if I could tell, I knew Ayane could too. I expected her to tell Christie to knock it off, but she didn't. She lay, almost relaxed, and let the British woman work on her muscles.

Christie's touching was now boldly sensual. Deep but gentle kneading with the palms, careful caresses with the fingers, skillful and subtle tracing with nails and fingertips—she would bend low and blow on Ayane's skin as well. Ayane betrayed no reaction to Christie's attentions.

I should say, "no outward reaction." The wind was blowing toward me. A natural fragrance much like my own (not so much like Hitomi's) mixed with the coconut and banana scent of the lotion. Ayane's biochemistry was responding, despite her control of her visible signs of arousal and pleasure.

Christie worked lower, bypassing Ayane's backside to instead caress her legs, starting with the left. It was a gorgeous sight: tall, voluptuous Christie semi-sprawled on powerful, petite Ayane, fondling and stimulating her firm body. But the smells and the now-audible heavy breathing of both of them turned me on more than the scene itself.

They were focused on each other, and I was downwind, so as long as I was quiet, I could watch and enjoy myself, couldn't I? I was more-or-less concealed. Besides (I rationalized) I had to watch, or I wouldn't know when Christie was ready to receive my present. I really didn't have a choice.

Christie worked on Ayane's right let, going more slowly than ever.

My body wasn't content with watching. I capitulated to my sudden desire, just a bit. Just a bit, I told myself. I put my hands on my ribs, under "Astarte's" straps. I delicately moved up with my right and down with my left. I nearly gave myself away when my finger grazed my nipple; I couldn't believe how stiff it was! I gingerly massaged the engorged nub, letting the fabric of the suit provide some extra, unfamiliar stimulation. My left hand reached my mound and found the area damp and sensitive. I rubbed lightly and rhythmically.

Christie folded a big fluffy beach towel. Lifting the docile Ayane's hips, she put the folded towel under Ayane's pelvis. I watched in disbelief as Christie popped the side snaps of the Japanese girl's adjustable bikini bottom. Christie smoothly tugged the slack swimsuit from Ayane's body. The kunoichi's pretty pussy and anus were naked in front of us. With no cloth in the way, the young woman's vaginal aroma was much stronger. My own pussy throbbed when her powerful scent hit me.

Christie sank her middle finger into Ayane. She stroked and soon inserted her ring finger as well. I was transfixed—I'd never seen this from this angle, and never without being one of the lovers. Ayane's hips began moving in time with Christie's fingers. My own fingers worked faster—I was too close now; I had to have an orgasm.

Christie had gotten her index finger involved too; she was pumping Ayane's wet pussy with three fingers. She was able to tell when Ayane's climax arrived. Christie slid the middle finger of her other hand into Ayane's rectum. Ayane gasped, and her body trembled. She was a mistress of muscle control, but even the young ninja couldn't suppress every reaction. Her toes flexed as her orgasm intensified and extended, thanks to Christie's obvious skill. My orgasm happened as I watched, and I was glad again for their heavy breathing, as my breathing had gotten rather heavy too.

Christie's hands left Ayane's body. The tall Brit stood and leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing, lazily licking her come-covered fingers. Only a second after Christie stood, Ayane stirred as well. She picked up her bikini bottom and her towel. She draped the towel around her neck, fastened the sides of her swimsuit bottom, and walked toward the beach, probably intending to rinse her fluids off herself in the cool ocean water.

Christie and I watched Ayane leave. Christie retrieved her own towel and looked like she was about to go somewhere—possibly the pool.

I had to hurry, but I had to feign ignorance of what had just happened. Purposely making some noise in the leaves and tall grass, I approached Christie. "Oh, there you are; I've been looking for you," I said.

"Leifang, what's up?" Christie said, sounding uninterested.

"I got you a gift," I answered, keeping my voice steady quite well. "It's perishable, so I had to give it to you straight away."

"You're a total charmer." She took the package and opened the thermos-like container. "Tomato juice—nice of you. And I could really use it."

While she drank, I casually began the conversation. "Since I'll be able to play your slot tomorrow night, I wondered: how will I know when I've earned the special prize?"

"Fishing, are you?"

"Where's the harm in giving me a little more info? I'm going to play your machine; you have my word. Come on."

She finished the drink. "That was good, thanks. And you have a point—you're going to try my slot machine…I'll tell you a little if you'll stick around to hear it."

"Why wouldn't—"

My eyes nearly jumped out of my head. Christie carelessly dropped her skimpy thong to her ankles. Her hand went to her crotch. "I need a climax. I suspect you already know—but maybe you don't—I serviced Ayane a minute or two ago and I'm hot and bothered."

"W-well, I see," I stammered.

"Don't feel you have to keep your hands to yourself," she said, her deep voice and smooth accent sounding exceptionally sexy.

"Nothing personal, but I do," I told her.

Christie leaned harder against the tree and spread her thighs farther. "Hitomi? You're in true love, aren't you?"

"Yes. I love her."

"I've seen how she acts with you," Christie panted. Her fingers were flying. "She loves you back. You're a lucky girl."

"I know…have you ever loved, Christie?"

"That's my business, no offense," she said. Damn, her masturbation was getting me wet again. I hoped she'd get off before I had to frig myself again. But I doubted there was any chance of that; Christie skillfully unhooked her bikini top and gently manipulated her proud, beautiful tits. Naked except for white sandals, smelling of sweat and sex, she inspired pure lust. "Anyway, your slot machine question…"

I gave in. I took Christie's towel and spread it on the clearing floor. I slipped "Astarte" off my shoulders and stepped out of it. Wearing only my cowgirl hat, ribbon on my wrist, and high heels, I sat on my widespread knees and masturbated shamelessly in front of Christie.

"…You are fucking sexy, Lei," Christie mumbled. She and I watched each other as we played with ourselves. "Continuing, it should be…easy enough to…tell when you've won…if you're paying attention."

"I will be," I assured her. "You say it's…a worthy…reward."

"Remember this…you've got to win…more than once. You'll figure it out…from there."

"Don't tell Ayane…I saw you two."

"Oh yes! Ooh! You did? What did…you think?"

"It was—uh—intense….The way you two didn't…say anything: it was…bizarre…but so erotic!"

"Here it comes. Oh!" Christie panted.

"Yeah," I said weakly. We each brought ourselves off while watching the other in bliss. The temptation to touch Christie was powerful, but that was something I simply couldn't allow.

"You're so hot," she said, standing up again and slowly putting on her suit.

I slipped back into "Astarte." "You're super hot yourself. Seeing what you did with Ayane, you're talented too."

"You're right, it's strange with her. But Helena is a firecracker. She can make love. Anyway, let's go."

We walked to the beach, left our shoes, and entered the water. "How about a volleyball match?" I asked.

"Helena and I were planning on jet skiing," she replied.

I went with the British assassin to the marina and found Tina and her new "Hammerhead" already there. "Hey, how did you do?" I asked her as we approached the pier.

"Second place," she said. "Still getting used to it."

"Want to try again?"

"Helena and I will race with you," Christie added. Her bored voice was back.

"Sure. I'd like to familiarize myself with the course and the vehicle."

Helena showed up very shortly, and the four of us prepared to race. The start signal beeped and we were off.

Tina gained the lead and began lengthening it right away. I thought the rest of us had no chance. But then the waves got bigger. I could see it; Tina was having problems controlling the new watercraft. When we got to the first major turn, she had so much trouble she scooted out of bounds for a second.

I had renewed hope. I stabbed my turbo button and sped past Tina.

The race was quite a contest. Christie was a talented rider herself, so I had to deal seriously with her and with Tina. Luckily, Christie was also too reckless for her own good. She took a jump at a bad angle and hit her turbo, but the waves made the landing impossible. She launched herself far off the course and was disqualified. As for Tina, she simply didn't have command of her equipment yet. Soon she'd have it figured out, but this time I took advantage of her inexperience and won. (Helena just raced too conservatively; she finished third.)

The sun was low in the sky. Volleyball would have to wait. Tina and I found Lisa and Hitomi by the pool. We lounged a while before leaving for our hotels. Hitomi and I went to her suite first. "You know, 'Porrima' looks great on you," I said, ambushing her with a hug.

"Ah!" My surprise attempt had succeeded! "I'm glad you approve," she said. She clasped my arms, holding my embrace longer. She was so warm and smooth.

"I did a bad thing today," I told her.

She didn't release me. "No matter what it was, I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I want to tell you."

"Go ahead. I'll always listen. Keep holding me while you talk."

"I was looking for Christie…"

I told Hitomi the whole story. When I was done, she squeezed my arms and hands a bit. "I'm happy you didn't touch either of them. I would've been pretty pissed if you had. What I want to hear from you is that you're not going to be making love with anyone but me.

"You know I won't, Hitomi-chan. You're the only girl for me."

"Good. You know, people can't completely control their fantasies. The only part of your story that really bugged me is that you let Christie watch you. Well, you have to answer my questions. How do Ayane and Christie look? How do they smell and sound? Don't hold out on me; I want details."

"Okay. If you really want to hear—"

"—Hold on," she said, squeezing my hands again. "I'm growing stubble and so are you. Let's refresh our shaves while we talk."

Moments later, we were in the bathroom.

When we exited the bathroom half an hour afterward, we were quite relaxed and comfortable with each other. Hitomi had eased my conscience by confiding that she would've had a tough time walking away from Christie and Ayane too.

We went to dinner in our hotel's restaurant. We shared an appetizer of oysters before the main course. We had decided not to look for more information about _Flying Komodo_ this evening, unless my cameras caught sight of something dangerous or a golden opportunity for us to learn more about the secret activities there.

"We'll go to the casino for a little longer this evening, then," Hitomi said. We separated—she and I had presents in our rooms that we needed to send before we began partying.

That wasn't all. Shortly after sending my presents, I got a second visit from the messenger. She had gifts for me from Tina, Lisa, Hitomi, and Christie (and Zack, as usual.) Only Christie's had an envelope with it, so I saved it for last. A state of the art camera, a yellow rose, a gold ribbon, and a pair of shiny black heels: the shoes were from Hitomi. I would hang up my hat tonight and wear the rose in my hair. I'd exchange my usual shoes and ribbon for what I'd just received as well.

I guessed I would be changing my suit too; Christie's gift was in that type of package. I opened the message first.

"If you wear this to the casino tonight, you'll match my level of daring.

Ja ne,

Christie"

I chuckled; hadn't she seen me in "Astarte" or Electra?" If she expected me to be scared of a swimsuit, she was mistaken. Besides, I'd only noticed Christie wearing two different swimsuits so far, and both were tamer than either of my risqué suits.

I picked up the wrapped parcel. It was so light that I thought for a moment Christie was joking, trying to get me to show up nude. But no, when I turned the package, some small weight was shifting. Something was inside that box.

Hitomi knocked. "Come in," I called. She entered my suite and I showed her Christie's note.

"Let's see it," she prompted. "It must be something if she thinks it'll challenge you to wear it."

"I was about to open it when you arrived," I said. Hitomi watching closely, I popped open one side of the box and dumped the contents onto the bed. There was only a small piece of paper and what looked like a strange collar made of some golden-colored fabric.

"What is it, a choker?" Hitomi asked. "With some sort of long necklace attached?"

I reached down and touched the weird-looking thing. It felt soft, despite its metallic sheen. Hitomi picked up the paper scrap and turned it over. "Aquamarine," she read.

"Hm. Sounds like someone made a mistake." I grabbed the widest part of the collar and lifted the item. "Wearing a choker's no…"

The rest of the strange piece of cloth hung below the collar. Hitomi and I shut our mouths. Our brains tried to process this sight. It wasn't a necklace, or it wouldn't be so long. But it was so brief, it couldn't be a swimsuit.

Could it?

I repositioned my fingers and spread the surprisingly stretchy fabric. "Mizugi…desu ka?" Hitomi finally asked.

"That or a gag gift," I answered quietly. "It feels like it could be wearable."

"In the sense that air is wearable," Hitomi said. "There's nothing there! But I guess it'll be entertaining to see you try it."

I doffed "Electra," my hat, my shoes, and my ribbon. Hitomi sat on the couch and gazed at me with admiration. Happy to thrill her, I picked up "Aquamarine" and discovered how tough it was to wear. It was so small that it got easily tangled and folded over. But once it was on, all I had to do was adjust it so it covered my nipples. Hitomi's eyes were glazed by the time I was ready. I stepped into the black high heels and turned to face the mirror.

Compared with this, "Astarte" was a set of plate mail. The suit was threads and a collar. The threads weren't even that wide! My skin tone almost matched the color of the golden suit, so at first glance I looked naked. As I looked, my nipples swelled. I could partly see the right one now; oops, the left too! I adjusted the tiny suit—

—It was impossible. The fabric was too spare! No matter what I tried, I couldn't cover my nipples completely. I looked more closely at my crotch and I could see clearly my lips defined. The suit hid the greater part of my nipples, most of my pussy, my neck, and possibly my anus. Nothing else. "Hid" isn't the word; it just sort of…veiled them.

I saw Hitomi shambling toward me like a lust-zombie; she probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. I jumped up and back, to the center of the room. That seemed to startle her and bring her back to her senses. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Leifang—Lei, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Read the note again."

She did.

"Notice the wording?" I inquired of my brunette lover. "Christie is going to come to the casino in this suit or one very similar."

"You'll be charged with indecent exposure," Hitomi stated.

"No way. We aren't in anyone's jurisdiction. There are no official laws here, and no one to enforce them anyway. You know me, Hitomi. I can't lose to her. I have to wear this to the casino."

"You can't; you can't wear it."

"Does it look good?" I put the gold ribbon on my wrist as I spoke.

"Of course it does; that's the problem. You'll be molested. I'm serious."

"With you, Tina, Lisa, and Christie to protect me?"

"Christie?"

"She'll be in the same boat, so she'll have to stick with us. But it won't come to that. People here have more self-control than you give them credit for having."

"You must be crazy," my girlfriend said.

"Just competitive. You find my indomitable spirit sexy and you know it," I replied.

"That's not all I find sexy."

"Hands to yourself, until we come back tonight!" I shrieked, twisting and dodging Hitomi. She chased me half-jokingly, but I managed to get my kitchen table between her and me. She gave up then. "I promise, later."

"I must be as crazy as you," she muttered. "Remember, you promised."

I took her hand. We left my suite, then our hotel. We began the short walk to the casino. I tried to forget my virtual nakedness. That wasn't happening. Every eye was on me. I was glad nearly all the resort staff were women. Even so, my body felt those eyes. My mind felt their minds. Gay or straight, female or male, the people who saw me did exactly what the swimsuit designer had wanted them to do: imagine having sex with me.

I walked regally, unconcernedly, not betraying the humiliation I felt. For her part, Hitomi all but bared her fangs at people who stared at me for more than three seconds. I honestly heard her growl.

We entered the casino and within a minute, all activity had ceased. This suit was so effective, I thought about selling tickets next time I wore it. I strode confidently into the place. I enjoyed the attention now; these were my girlfriends; I knew them and I liked wowing them.

The spotlight was mine only briefly. I heard a murmur. I turned to see Christie coming through the entrance.

The two of us stared at each other, suddenly truly understanding what everyone else had been seeing.

Then I heard the first wolf whistle (probably from Tina, I thought) and I blushed hard. More whistles and some clapping—I almost lost my nerve. But I kept it together somehow and approached Christie. She licked her upper lip. I smiled at her. I let go of Hitomi's hand, knowing she'd stick by me.

"You're looking good," I said.

"The heels you sent me really completed the look," she said, showing off the black high heels that were larger but otherwise identical to mine.

"Glad you like them; I think we all do," I said. "Thanks for the swimsuit."

"I'm done testing you. You walk the walk; you've got way more clit than I expected."

"'Got clit?'"

"Like saying 'got balls' to a guy," the British lady explained. "By the way, you look like a goddess."

A small crowd had formed around us. They were silently staring at us. It was kind of eerie. There was palpable tension. I had anticipated it, but it was still quite a powerful experience.

"Subtlety, goodbye!" Lisa said quietly.

"And good riddance," Helena said, surprising most of us. She rushed forward and glomped Christie, kissing her.

The crowd took in the sight and—predictably—reacted as though they'd been given license to touch us. They surged forward, but luckily, I thought quickly. "If you can't control yourselves," I shouted, "I guess we won't be able to wear these suits again."

The mob stopped just short of us. They looked conflicted, mostly.

"We will wear these swimsuits again, unless we have reason not to. I love how this suit feels; I want to wear it."

Yes, it was an implicit bargain. But it worked. Hitomi and Tina seemed to breathe sighs of relief as the small crowd backed off a bit.

I took Hitomi's and Lisa's hands and looked meaningfully at Tina. "Let's go dance, girls," I suggested.

We didn't dance alone.

The dance floor had never been more packed. Hot, sweaty, mostly female bodies pressed on us. My body was almost molten; at the same time I was aroused and disgusted by the fondling of total strangers. But there wasn't much of that, really. How could there be? Hitomi, Lisa, and Tina were in almost constant contact with my skin.

I soon needed a breather and some water. After I had appeased the crowd, I took my girls with me and we went to the bar. We chatted together while we drank (no alcohol, that would defeat the purpose.) I only had about ten minutes before Christie approached me and grasped my hands.

"You defused the tension really well," she said, pulling me toward the floor. "We should dance together though, to satisfy everyone. It'll seal the deal."

Against my better judgment, I answered, "Just one."

Christie was leading me to the wolves. She and Ayane were all over me, and Ayane dragged Kasumi into the mix in pretty short order. I guiltily hoped Hitomi wasn't getting too jealous. Dancing with these gals felt great. Her red cheeks made me suspect Kasumi had drunk a bit more alcohol than she was used to, but she was just as graceful as usual. After about 30 seconds, it was plain that her inhibitions were lower tonight. She giggled and didn't mind rubbing her body against mine at all. Soon, Helena was also with us, though she was mostly interested in Christie.

Luckily, it was a short song. The skin touching mine reminded me constantly of my practical undress—and it reminded my partners. They weren't averse to touching the suit; I could feel it tugging. By the end of the song, I adjusted the threads above my nipples as discreetly as I could. With relief, I nudged Christie's hips with mine and trotted back toward Hitomi.

"You could use a reprieve, I'll bet," Lisa said.

I didn't have to answer. I'd never heard a more rhetorical question. "What's the plan?" I asked instead.

"A card game or two, just long enough to be polite. Then we'll escort you back to the hotel."

I could sense Hitomi's involvement in this plan. "Bodyguards?" I said.

Tina answered. "Are you absolutely sure you won't need any? Seems like a bigger gamble than usual, even for you."

They had a point. I agreed to the plan, and we went to the poker tables.

"Aquamarine" was very effective. The dealer and the other players—even Hitomi—could hardly concentrate on the game. I won nearly every hand. I won enough to play Christie's machine.

But that was for tomorrow. Tempted though I was, I wasn't going to jump the gun. I kept playing as quickly as I could, so I could build up a reserve of credits. After all, Christie's machine didn't have to be nice to me.

About 30 minutes after we'd started, I felt Hitomi's foot rub my ankle twice. That was our signal; time to go. I was nearly 180,000 credits ahead, so I wanted to keep playing—but I had promised.

Every eye that wasn't on Christie was on me, so I had no hope of slipping away. Because of that, Hitomi and I just told the dealer we were done and we left. Christie and Tina were right behind us.

There were other people behind us, and around us, but not as close. I admit it; I was glad for the protection of my three friends. No one looked willing to start something, but there were a few people who looked a bit too interested in me. The idea had been for Lisa and Tina to accompany us to the hotel, but they wound up coming with us all the way to Hitomi's room.

"What a night!" Tina sighed, collapsing on one of the sofas. Weariness and excitement in those three words—and the rest of us felt the same. Once the door was locked and Hitomi had started some water for tea, we were all sitting or lying in the living room.

Lisa looked at me. "Now I can say what I've been wanting to. You're out of your mind. Not as much as Christie, but you're crazy."

"Come on, two or three days from now, you won't even look twice at me in this suit," I replied lightly.

"Sounds like you plan to keep wearing it," Tina noted.

"It's comfy."

"Plus you're a nudist," Hitomi said. We laughed, but I knew she wasn't entirely joking.

"I don't know how you do it, Hitomi: how you keep up with her," Lisa said. "You know I love you, Leifang, but I've never met anyone so capricious, so…"

…sensual," finished Tina. "You indulge your senses constantly."

"Maybe," I answered. "I am used to having things my way."

"You still have to pay the help," the blonde American said.

Danger, my mind screamed!

"Might I suggest our reward?" Tina finished.

I looked pointedly at Hitomi. She seemed torn.

"I'll let you take off my suit. Then we'll all get naked and washed and we'll soak in the tub. Fair?"

"Fair!" Lisa answered.

"All right," Tina said.

Hitomi just nodded her assent. She settled back to watch our two friends strip me.

They advanced slowly. I felt a thrill in my lower belly. Three sexy, gorgeous girls in the room, and they all wanted me; yes, I was turned on!

Lisa put her hands on my face and sweetly brought her mouth to mine, turning my head slightly. Tina's fingers gently caressed my neck. She unfastened the hooks that held the collar closed, one at a time.

I could smell arousal. Lisa's and my kiss got more intense. Hands on my body, Tina started very slowly peeling my suit down my torso. I knew Hitomi was watching, but I kissed Lisa with ever-growing passion. I could barely hold still while warm fingers traveled my body.

I heard, "Mm!" and the sound of more kissing. I opened my eyes for an instant. Sure enough, Hitomi was behind Lisa, carefully relieving her of "Porrima," massaging as she advanced.

Lisa's hands joined Tina's on my feverish body. I squirmed and shuddered. My suit fell from me, but the two continued to fondle me, sparing only my vagina. I trembled while their fingers toyed with my thighs, breasts, and backside.

"Yes!" I heard Tina hiss.

I opened my eyes again. Now we were all nude. Lisa's mouth and mine separated. Everyone's hands left everyone else's sensitive spots.

"To the showers?" Lisa said.

We cleansed ourselves and got into the oversized whirlpool. There was more making out involved, but it was relaxing and somehow kind of innocent. Without saying it, we all knew just how far we could go.

A bit after 2300, the American gals left. "You know they're going to have sex as soon as they get back to their suites," Hitomi said with a snicker.

"Not like us," I whispered. I kissed her ear and traced her ribs with my fingertips. "We're already where we need to be."

Once we got done making love, we quickly fell asleep in Hitomi's big, soft bed.

-End of Day Eight-

final note: i plan to write the entire vacation, a day at a time. classes are about to begin again, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with good fiction. thanks again to those who've read and reviewed, and thanks for sticking with this! hope you all had a nice set of holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has some graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Nine-

I left a note on Hitomi's bedside table and went to my suite. I threw "Aquamarine" in the wash, hooked my emission-sensing robot to a power supply, and started my morning workout. It didn't take long for me to get through my routine; I was feeling great.

I was stretching when the phone in my room rang. Strange—but I answered it. "Good morning, Leifang-chan!" Lisa chirped. "Listen, I just got off the phone with Hitomi. She and Lisa and I want to go back to our original partners, okay?"

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"Honestly, Tina doesn't want to get out of bed yet," Lisa said. I heard snickering in the background. "Besides, we've discovered that we can all work together, so why not return to our favorite arrangement?"

"Tina's worn out from last night, isn't she?"

Lisa laughed. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Will Hitomi and I see you two today?" I asked.

"Probably—at the casino if not before," she said. "Talk to you later."

"Okay, Lisa. Bye!"

I was happy for the four of us. The optimist in me said that maybe last night had been a catalyst for deepening Lisa and Tina's relationship. I sure hoped so; Lisa deserved real love.

Also, I was Hitomi's partner again, and that was very cool. I gathered my laptop and my robot's memory disk and went back to Hitomi's room. "It's open," my girlfriend called when I knocked.

I entered the suite and heard the shower running. I set my equipment on the living room table. Once I had everything hooked up, I began to review the robot's findings.

It had found nothing of import, again. That meant…what?

I heard the shower stop. Drawing on my training, I infiltrated Hitomi's bathroom in perfect silence, sacrificing almost no speed. Hitomi was opening the shower door—

I held out a towel for her. "Need any help, baby?" I asked. Dripping wet, she looked so exquisite.

"I'm not used to having servants; that's your gig," she jibed.

I had a ready retort. "My 'gig' is doing what I want, and what I want is to dry your magnificent body." I stepped forward and kissed her as I wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

We pursued the kiss for quite a while, even as my hands were busily wiping the water from Hitomi's smooth, soft skin. Once I'd gotten as far as I could while standing normally, I began to bend, sinking lower to keep drying her. She wasn't willing to end the kiss yet. She crouched with me. I was able to dry her feet and a good bit of her legs this way. There was a lot of interesting touching happening too, because we were in such close quarters and unaccustomed postures. Knees rubbed thighs, thighs rubbed calves, that sort of thing. It was pretty tough to concentrate on what I was doing. Hitomi's an unbelievable kisser, which made the job tougher. Her lips and tongue were like magic as they worked on mine.

I straightened up and she rose with me, still loving my mouth with hers. I surprised her by putting the towel around her, over her backside, and yanking her toward me. Our bodies mashed together. She yelped, startled by my power and quickness. I grinned. I dried the last bits of her body.

I stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"Aw!" the German girl protested.

"We've got stuff to do today. If we make love now, we'll need showers again, and you know it."

She put her hands on her hips and thrust out her chest. "You think you're cold enough to say 'no' this?"

I admit I almost lost my will to resist her exquisite temptation. "I can't say 'no' to you…but I can say 'later'," I told her. "Tonight. For now, let's look at my camera feeds and figure out what to do about _Flying Komodo_."

Still looking a little miffed, Hitomi nonetheless let me go to the living room while she got dressed. I pulled up my live video of the pier. Hitomi sat next to me. We watched in silence for a minute or so. "My emission robot struck out again. I doubt there's anything big being produced or moved, or it would have noticed."

"We know so little, despite what we've done so far. Whoever's running this operation is experienced and cautious. We've got to ask a human; that's the only way to get answers."

"How would we ask? Bribe? Interrogate? I don't like that kind of thing."

"I know. I don't like it either, but we're short on time. I can't think of an idea with a better chance of success. Can you?"

"Not at this moment—but let's suppose we do 'ask' a person. What do we do to keep her or him from giving us away?"

The brunette beauty considered that. "Well, we'll make sure the person doesn't see us."

"The person won't have to see us. Just our inquiry will alert whoever is making this secret action work that someone's looking into this island's activities."

"The person in charge is already taking every precaution. What else could be done? I know you don't want to, but we have to ask someone who works on or near _Flying Komodo_ what the hell is going on aboard that boat."

"You're right," I sighed. "At least my cameras will help us set up an ideal 'meeting.' Since this is your initiative, it's your assignment to think of a way to keep our victim from seeing who we are. And it's hot here, so I don't want to wear a mask or some bulky disguise."

"I think I already have an idea."

"Oh?"

For the next half hour, the blue-eyed girl and I worked out a strategy that might get us the answers we hoped we didn't need. We weren't going to implement the strategy—and I grudgingly acknowledged that it was a pretty good one—until after dark. In the meantime… "Do you want to play volleyball?" Hitomi asked me.

"Sure, if you want to."

We hurried out the door, Hitomi remarking that I had "temporary sanity," as I was wearing "Astarte." I told her I wanted to give our opponents a chance—we'd beat them 7-0 with me in "Aquamarine."

"Oh, you big softie!" Hitomi kidded, and she rolled her eyes.

Ayane and Kokoro were already playing Helena and Christie. We knew Tina and Lisa weren't available, so volleyball in the morning wasn't going to happen. I used the opportunity to tell my partner that we had an option she didn't know about.

"We can play Butt Battle?" she asked. We had to giggle. "Sometimes I think you've got a one-track mind."

"You don't want—"

"—Oh, I want to! It's just—your libido is insatiable."

"With you as a girlfriend? You're so sexy and so gorgeous; damn right my libido's insatiable. I want you. Always."

"That's so sweet, Lei," she responded. She kissed me quickly. "Too bad I've got to beat your sweet ass in the pool!"

We began talking trash at each other then, and didn't quit until we were on the platform, waiting for the start buzzer.

We began talking trash at each other then, and didn't quit until we were on the platform, waiting for the start buzzer. When it sounded, my adrenaline surged. Without thinking, I shoved Hitomi with all my might. My attack was rewarded with a screech and a splash.

"Didn't think I'd do that?" I taunted as my dripping partner surfaced. Truthfully, I myself didn't know; and it was sheer good luck that it had worked.

"Talk while you can," she shot back.

As she climbed onto the platform the second time, I realized she'd never expect me to try it again. So why not?

I attacked immediately, hard. "No you don't!" Hitomi shrieked, barely keeping her footing after the first thrust. But I didn't let up, and my second push sent her into the water again.

My German partner looked pretty irritated when she emerged from the water. "That's how it is, huh? I hope you're thirsty."

"If you can knock—ah!"

That's probably what I sounded like. Hitomi wasn't willing to wait for an official chance. She got to the platform and tipped it upward with both hands, overturning it and dumping me into the water.

I'd bet the gal who was running this contest was having a hard time not laughing at us. I wasn't thinking about her, though; I was thinking about revenge. I grappled with Hitomi and managed to stand her on her head underwater before letting her go. She splashed me mightily when we got back above the surface. "We're both soaked now," she gloated.

"Yeah, but this isn't over, babe," I warned her. "Get back on the platform so you can taste your just desserts."

"I can still win this," she said. "Don't be too smug."

She was probably going to be counting on me shoving hard this time. Instead, I could dodge first and attack hard second, but I would have to be careful.

There was the pressure of Hitomi's tense backside against mine. There was the starting tone! Luckily, I relaxed and stayed focused. Hitomi's immediate, energetic shove didn't connect. She lost her balance and almost fell. I counterattacked fast, but lightly, trying to make her panic.

It worked! She pushed back and I dodged and she tumbled off the platform for the third consecutive time. "Yes!" I said, with a quick V-sign at the girl running the game. Then I jumped into the water, just as Hitomi was surfacing.

She was confused for an instant, and that was all the time I needed to hug her from behind. She leaned back and turned her head and we shared a momentary kiss.

"I guess I'm not mad at you for humiliating me," she said.

"I love your competitive fire, even when it's directed my way," I replied. "If you want, we can do tug-o-war next."

She stuck out her tongue. "Don't patronize me! I'll beat you at this when we play it again. But in the meantime, how about a snack or light lunch?"

"Could we shop first?"

"Sure."

We got out of the pool and talked while we walked. "You think Christie would give me an 'Aquamarine' if I butter her up?"

"No," I said bluntly. "You didn't start early enough."

"I'll have to borrow yours, then."

Was that a good idea? "We'll see," I told her. "In any case, you're not the kind of girl who'd pretend to be friendly to someone just to get a swimsuit."

"Depends on how much I like it!" she replied. We giggled at that.

After shopping and eating, we found Christie and Helena, who were eager to play against us. Christie had been working on her blocking, and Helena had been working on covering when Christie moved toward the net. They played very well together and built a 3-0 lead early.

But Hitomi and I usually adapt well. We did again this game. Mixing fakes in with deep spikes, we attacked their defense and we wound up scoring a 9-7 victory.

"Good game," Hitomi said to them, as we all prepared to leave the court.

"We'll beat you," Helena answered. "But you two are really good."

"I noticed you aren't wearing 'Aquamarine'," Christie said to me.

"Neither are you," I said. "I don't want people to get too used to seeing it, you know?"

"Hm."

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" Hitomi asked.

"I wanted to play volleyball," the tall assassin replied.

Before I could ask her what she meant, Helena grabbed Christie's arm. "Let's go to the shops!" she said quickly. "See you two later."

"Right," I said, enjoying Hitomi's confusion. Apparently my girlfriend hadn't noticed the French woman's blush when Christie had answered her question.

"That was odd." Hitomi turned to me. "I thought you said you'd be comfortable playing in—oh! I get it!"

"I guess even Helena has her weaknesses," I said. "But right now, what I'm wondering is whether you're going to buy that 'Stingray' in the sports shop."

"Damn straight I am. And then, would you be up for a race?"

"Sure, but I must tell you, Tina had trouble figuring out her new jet ski."

"Best way to learn is by doing. Don't you ease up on me either. I want to I want you to race hard so I know how good or bad I really am."

"I never ease up, not even for you."

Hitomi nodded crisply. "Good, there won't be any problems, then."

Similarly to how Tina had raced, Hitomi got out to a quick lead, but had trouble at the first set of major turns. She handled the turns well enough to stay on the course, but she sacrificed her lead to Kokoro (Kokoro and Kasumi were racing with us) and I gained a lot of distance on her too.

Kokoro and Hitomi had used their turbos early—in my opinion, too early—and had had to slow to make the turns. I waited until I thought I had a nice straightaway, gambling that I'd get a chance before Kokoro or Hitomi charged another.

My gamble didn't pay off, at least not at first. I passed Kokoro and Hitomi on a straight stretch, but just barely. I was in the lead for only a second or two. Hitomi, then Kokoro rocketed past me again, using more turbo bursts.

Over the course of three tough laps with fierce waves, we all—even Kasumi—led the race at some point. Hitomi made too wide a turn near the end of the last lap and cost herself second place. I got it instead, and Kokoro was the victor. Still, we all had fun, and we all managed to finish.

The Japanese ladies took off for the poolside grill once the race was done. Hitomi and I went to the pool itself and took in some sun for a while, having lathered each other with sunscreen first. I always loved lying down, closing my eyelids, and enjoying the scents and sounds of the seaside. My hand clasped Hitomi's and I felt very relaxed and peaceful. We stayed by the pool for an hour, before getting up to procure a light lunch at Seabreeze Restaurant.

Our shopping came after that, and then our next big event of the day. It would be another volleyball match if we could get it…but we couldn't. Kokoro and Kasumi were playing against Ayane and Christie. Lisa was off doing something else. Helena and Tina were available to race.

This time, I used the course well and took advantage of all the ramps, making some pretty nice jumps, if I say so myself. I concentrated on running my race and tried not to pay attention to the other three women.

I was amazed at how well it worked. Tina and Hitomi kept jockeying for position, and Helena had a whole lot of trouble with her machine, a brand new "Stingray." I was the only one still riding a "Dolphin," so no one took me seriously. But I kept making the gates and the jumps and next thing we all knew, I'd won!

It was getting to be late afternoon. Helena politely took her leave, and Tina went with us toward the pool. "Lisa should be there, I think," the tall blonde said. "She had something to do earlier, but she said she'd be done by 1700."

"What was she doing?" I asked.

"I really haven't a clue."

"Hey, there she is," Hitomi said, spotting the dark-skinned beauty at a table with a cold drink and a book.

Lisa spotted us then, and waved us over. Soon all four of us were seated around the table, sipping drinks and talking. Tina brought up the subject of the casino.

We remained carefully noncommittal while trying to appear nonchalant. Hitomi and I had no idea if we'd be able to go to the casino tonight. We'd be pretty busy trying to get answers about the island's secret operation. Still, Tina and Lisa were eager to see Hitomi and me there. They wanted me to be in "Aquamarine" again, but they left that bit unsaid. As for Hitomi, she and I'd discussed our plan earlier. We'd agreed that if we could get the interrogation done quickly and get to the casino as though nothing had happened, we'd look less like we were the ones doing the snooping once the person in charge found out that someone had been snooping. Luckily, I'd skipped the casino on other nights; maybe we could avoid suspicion even if we couldn't make it this evening.

It was about 1730. Hitomi and I went to our rooms, showered, changed, and went to our hotel restaurant to eat, both of us wearing "Electra." We saw Ayane and Kasumi and we joined them at their invitation. Even Ayane was in a good mood, so we had a fun dinner. I temporarily forgot that a mission I didn't want to execute was getting closer every minute.

But once the meal was over, I remembered. Hitomi and I were quiet and solemn as we walked back to her suite and gathered our equipment. "I just keep wracking my brain, trying to think of an alternative to what we're about to do," Hitomi confessed to me.

"I know. But now we have to be resolute. Besides, your plan's really good. We can probably avoid hurting anyone," I said (I hope) reassuringly.

"Thanks, baby."

Once we were ready to go, we watched my cameras, waiting for the right moment to get started. There was a routine involved with the docks, and we were counting on it being followed tonight. Luck was with us; soon a solitary maintenance worker appeared.

I squeezed Hitomi's hand. We quickly kissed and left through a window.

Our planning and surveillance helped a lot. We reached t he small harbor unobserved and stole past the security and onto _Flying Komodo_. I was feeling confident, and my heart was pounding. It's weird—I didn't want to do what we were about to do, but I felt proud of how well we were doing it. And as always, being on a mission like this excited me.

There was a faint clatter, and as we drew closer to the boat's bay doors, we could hear the sounds of our target working. Fiber-optic cable: it's better than any periscope. I waited until the laborer was turned away from us. Hitomi and I each wore a headband with two tiny but powerful lights. We switched them on and I cut the boat's lights. We sprang out of hiding, toward the surprised worker.

Hitomi was in charge of talking, and her voice—garbled with another small machine—sounded menacing. "Hands up!" she ordered. "Spread your legs and don't move."

The worker hesitated. It was my job to deal with that. My taser was on the lowest setting and I fired. It was quite likely that I could beat this person with my martial arts skills and strength, but there was still a tiny risk. The taser left nothing to chance. Hitomi and I had decided that I would use that if there was any resistance; sure enough, the worker crumpled to the floor.

I grabbed the worker's wrist. Probably a female, I thought; the wrist was pretty slim. I hauled her to her feet, holding one arm behind her back. Hitomi was already speaking. "Do as I tell you, or you'll discover how much I can make you suffer." Her tone was dull and somehow chilling. I noticed that the worker wasn't struggling.

"Put your hands on your head. Stand still, feet shoulder-width apart. You're going to be searched."

I patted down the worker. She was at least five cm taller than I was, but she'd already felt my strength. She was probably not going to test me.

I felt a bump on the worker's left side, near her ribs. I tapped the spot to let Hitomi know I'd noticed something. "What is that?" Hitomi demanded.

"Pepper spray," the woman answered, sounding rather frightened. "We were told some of the guests during the first two weeks would be dangerous."

Hitomi didn't answer. I unzipped the woman's coverall and removed the small spray canister, putting it into my belt pouch. Our detainee had nothing else with her but a few plastic cards, probably keys.

"I'm going to get right to the point," Hitomi said. "We've seen you; we know you work here. What's being smuggled on this boat?"

"I don't—"

That was my cue. We had agreed that at the first hint of "I don't know," I'd twist our target's arm—to inflict pain only, not to injure. The worker yelped when I twisted.

"Don't even say that. You're one of only three people who comes here every day. You know what's on the boat."

"Honestly, I don't!" the woman shrieked.

"Ah, you want to play. Fine, let's play." Hitomi held up a black device and flipped the switch, making blue sparks arc between the leads.

"No! I swear I wasn't told! My contact said there would be only one shipment anyway!"

"Who was your contact?"

"She looked Micronesian, with medium brown—"

"—What was her name, damn it?"

"She never told me. She just said she was a representative. She gave me a number."

"What number?"

"I don't remember—but please—"

Hitomi had made the sparks start flying again. "—I can help you with your memory—"

"—Please, don't! I might have the number on my cell phone."

"I'm going to release you," Hitomi said. "You'll give me that number in ten seconds. Any tricks and you'll wish you'd never come to this island."

I let go of the worker. She ran to the counter with the computer console and grabbed her phone. Hands shaking, she managed to input her code and find the number. "1191141," she said desparately.

"I'm going to call this," Hitomi warned.

"It won't work; I already tried. My contact said she just gave me that number so I had something to call her. She always contacted me, never the other way round."

"How much were you paid?"

$80,000."

"And you took it without question, whether it was drugs, explosives, or anything?"

"I know I shouldn't have."

Hitomi sighed, but through the scrambler it sounded more like a snarl. "Greed makes people stupid. Who was going to receive the item?"

"I wasn't told, just given another number. It was…0129191, I think. I never tried calling it; it might work."

"How was the recipient to get the item if you didn't deliver it?"

"I was told to just leave it on board and the person would find it. Apparently, he knew the door code."

"'He?' It's a man?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said 'he.' I don't know if it's a guy or a girl."

Hitomi paused. "I know who you are and where you live. I can make you suffer in ways you've never dreamed. I'm going to find the truth, soon. This is your only chance to change your story if you've lied."

"I haven't, I promise."

"If you're asked to report about tonight…"

"…Routine. Nothing at all unusual."

"Give me your phone." The worker did. Hitomi threw it against the wall, shattering it. "For $80,000, you can buy another one. Now go to the bathroom next to the sleeping berths and stay there for ten minutes."

While the worker was ascending the stairs, Hitomi and I were already escaping. We carefully navigated through the security (for the last time, I hoped) and returned to our hotel. Once we were in Hitomi's suite, we breathed more easily.

"I'm so glad that's over," my partner breathed.

"Amen to that," I said. "Too bad all we got was another damned number."

"It was full of ones. There's some meaning there. I just don't know what."

"We'll figure it out. For now, should we make an appearance at the casino?"

"What time is it?"

"2010," I said.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your room in 20 minutes."

People seemed disappointed when we arrived. I wasn't wearing "Aquamarine" and neither was Christie. Still, everyone was acting normal otherwise. I thought that was a good sign.

I'd promised Christie that I would play her slot, but I didn't feel energetic, and she'd hinted that playing and winning would be time-consuming. "A promise is a promise," I muttered. I had to try the machine, even if I didn't stick with it long enough to learn the secret that Christie had mentioned in her inimitable way.

I hit three or four lesser jackpots before I got hammered by a 900,000 credit loser.

That was my excuse to stop playing tonight! I was grateful that I'd lost like that—it would enable me to explain why I'd given up without lying outright. I had enough credit to keep going, but I wanted to do it on a night when I didn't have so much on my mind. Instead, I joined Hitomi, Kokoro, and Kasumi on the dance floor. Other gals came and went, and my mind began to return to her normal, carefree state. After that, I played some blackjack. Between that and the small jackpots on Christie's slot, I actually came out ahead at the end of the night.

At 2200, Hitomi and I returned to my suite, exhausted. We took off our swimsuits and flopped onto the huge, soft, inviting bed.

"I sure hope we did the right thing," I said to my German lover.

"Me too…and I think we did," she answered. "Our hearts were in the right place."

"That's true."

"And we weren't really going to hurt that worker. So be at ease, Lei-chan."

"Thanks, sweetie," I said. "Shall we shower before bed?"

We washed and dried each other, using touches caring and comforting, not erotic. We returned to bed. We kissed each other goodnight.

-End of Day Nine-

final note: i'm writing the whole vacation, a day at a time. classes are in session and quite brutal, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with a fitting continuation and conclusion to this story. thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! it means a lot to me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fortnight in Utopia"

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This fic has some graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. The story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Ten-

I woke and kissed Hitomi's forehead. Her warm body cuddled against mine almost made me stay in bed. I eased away from the gorgeous brown-haired woman and put my feet on the floor.

Hitomi shot upright, startling the hell out of me! I jumped reflexively, landing on the other side of the bedroom. For her part, Hitomi's eyes opened, as she shook off sleep abruptly. "Of course!" she said.

"G-good morning," I said.

"Oh, Leifang! You startled me!"

"That makes us even."

"I think I've got it though," my girlfriend continued. "Just give me a few minutes."

"I'll start my workout while you're doing that," I told her. "But I've got to ask—you've figured out what?"

"The numbers. Seriously, I'll be able to tell you what they mean very shortly."

"Cool!" I went out to the spacious living room and began my stretching. Within 30 seconds, I was aware of Hitomi's eyes on me. I, in turn, looked at her.

"I can't concentrate, knowing you're doing that," she explained sheepishly. "I'll watch you, then work on the numbers."

"Flatterer. But please do; I love when you watch me." I proceeded to work out, though I admit I sexed it up a bit for my audience; I would run my hands along my legs and torso, give Hitomi an occasional inviting wink, and other small actions.

"Oh you sexy girl!" Hitomi murmured. She crossed her arms and squeezed her legs together, obviously fighting the urged to touch herself or me.

I finished my workout and advanced on my girlfriend. The couch was big and deep enough; I kneeled, facing her, sitting on her thighs. I kissed her lovingly, and she kissed back with just as much tenderness. I lost myself in the feel, the smell, and the taste of her.

Eventually, I got up, pulling her with me. I slipped off her robe and we went to the shower. Despite our strong desires for each other, we were quite content to wash without having sex. Hitomi's hands washing my body felt so great, better than any orgasm I'd ever had masturbating. I hoped she felt the same about me, and listening to her quiet groans as I lathered her, I believed she did.

We split up to get dressed and ready for the day. I thought about wearing "Aquamarine" but decided to let people see it in the casino at night again before I wore it outside. Instead, I wore "Electra." Hitomi was coming back to my suite, so while I waited I checked my various cameras. I was glad to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Hitomi was back in a few minutes. "Now to solve this cipher," she said, sitting next to me on the couch. "Lei, consider this: if you ignore the zeroes in the tens column, doesn't the typical date have a bunch of ones and twos?"

"We already know the dates of arrival, but yes," I answered.

"And if it's not the dates? Don't we also get a bunch of ones and some twos if we write the alphabet, ignoring zeroes except for the letters represented by 10 and 20?"

I understood. "It's a substitution cipher?"

"Uh huh. So the item was sent by someone calling herself Kiana. And it was delivered to someone using the name…"

"…Lisa," we said together.

"Fuck," I said.

"Hey, don't be concerned," Hitomi said sensibly. "Let me check the numbers a few other ways first."

Interested and a tiny bit worried, I helped her work on the numbers we had. Unfortunately, this was the only way that made sense. "That still doesn't mean anything," Hitomi told me. "There could be more than one Lisa, or someone else cautiously using her name instead of the real one—"

"—No, it's her," I murmured.

The lovely blue-eyed woman looked at me with puzzlement.

"I remember—things that didn't register at the time," I explained. "She mentioned seeing you get jealous when Christie kissed me, but was she there to see that? And she's been gone some of the time, and not even Tina knows where. Besides that, there's no way to know she wasn't the first girl to the island, but she definitely could have been. And who else would be making stuff from intricate machine parts?"

"You," Hitomi said. Then she tried to keep a straight face.

I glared at her. We knew it was a game now; I started making silly expressions to try to make her smile.

In less than five seconds, she giggled. She's so adorable! I tackled her to the cushions. "You smart ass!" I mock-chastised her. We kissed and wrestled around for a minute before getting serious again.

The German girl and I regained our composure and she said, "Lisa wouldn't be doing anything that could endanger us."

"I believe you're right. But then why the secrecy?"

"Maybe she just wants privacy."

"Hm, maybe we should ask her. But let's wait a bit; I feel like now we can go play without worrying."

"That's my Lei!" Hitomi jumped off the couch. "Let's have fun!"  
We went to the marina and found Christie and Helena. Christie was wearing "Aquamarine," and in this environment, it looked less risqué but just as sexy. And the sunlight affected the golden suit differently than the artificial casino lights had. From different angles, at different times, parts of the suit seemed to vanish completely.

This could be distracting. Thank goodness I had a race to win or I probably would've stared a while.

If Christie had worn "Aquamarine" to get an advantage, she was disappointed. A new course had been formed: the toughest one yet. No one could afford to break concentration; the waves were too tall and the turns were too sharp.

This race was fun, but it was also work. By the last lap, I didn't know who was behind me or who was ahead of me, just that I was going to charge one more turbo if it killed me.

I was amazed; when the race was finally over, I'd earned second and Helena had gotten first! Christie and Hitomi had each been disqualified, thanks to the numerous hairpin turns. Hitomi confessed to me afterward that she'd gotten completely turned around at one point.

As we were leaving the race harbor and heading toward the pool, we saw the Americans and the Japanese. "Hey!" Tina yelled. "Let's talk for a minute, girls." I noticed Kokoro and Lisa were carrying wickerwork baskets.

"Let's all eat together, ne," Kasumi said. "We've got our lunches to go and we're going to Bass Island to have a picnic."

"We'll wait for you, of course," Tina added.

Apparently, everyone was amenable. Hitomi and I got some grilled tuna, a couple of side salads, and a 12-pack of Kirin. Christie and Ayane joined the group just after we did and the nine of us strolled to the often-submerged little peninsula called Bass Island.

Someone—Kokoro, I guessed—had arranged for a shady pavilion. It was up and ready, and I for one was happy to be out of the strong sun. We all talked and ate and drank. I loved the atmosphere. We felt like comrades. Ayane and Christie were being more sociable than usual and we were all getting along with each other. I'd never really done this in my life, not with a group this size. Was this pretending, or were we becoming friends in spite of our quarrels and rivalries? Oh, who cared? It was nice, even if everyone was just ignoring the truth for a day or two.

We were drifting freely in and out of a bunch of different conversations when suddenly my ears fixed on something. "…won a jackpot on your machine last night," Lisa was saying to Christie.

"What did you think?"

"Not what I'd expected—but in a very good day. Unfortunately, I only won once before I got called away to a poker game. I'll be trying again tonight."

"So you approve?" the British woman stated more than asked.

"Oh yes," the dark-skinned American replied.

I was interested, but that was the end of their conversation about the slots. Oh well, I'd see for myself this evening. For sure, I silently vowed.

Every now and then during the long lunch, I found myself wondering what Lisa was thinking. She sure wasn't acting like a person with something big on her conscience. She must have a good reason for hiding what she was doing, but I couldn't help feeling a little slighted. She hadn't confided in me, but wasn't I her friend, and trustworthy? But I wanted to think that she must have a good reason not to tell me her secret activities.

The Americans had brought some sake and so had Ayane. Between that and our beer, we were pleasantly buzzing before we finished the luncheon party. (Some of us may have been more than buzzing; I thought I saw Christie having to bat Ayane's hands away from "Aquamarine" once or twice.) We played little games, like dizzy bat races and watermelon seed spitting contests. Was this all the island's influence, or had we reached a certain point of comfort?

I made up my mind to privately confront Lisa tonight, while the vibrations were so good. She was my friend; surely she'd tell me what she was up to when I told her how much I already knew.

With some reluctance, we broke up our gathering in the early afternoon. I felt closer to the other girls than I ever had. Kokoro, Hitomi, Lisa, Tina, and I even suggested that perhaps we should have a reunion next year, with or without a transparent invitation to a "tournament" from Zack.

"Oh, and Hitomi," Tina said as we were about to leave for the Sports Shop, "I'll take it personally if you and Leifang don't invite me to your wedding."

Hitomi and I blushed hard. Lisa and Tina laughed and I laughed embarrassedly as well. "Go do whatever you're doing and stop bugging us!" Hitomi stammered. The Americans were still chuckling while she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store.

It had been a joke, but I could hear Tina's voice in my head. "Wedding."

Just what was I doing with Hitomi? How long would we last, once this vacation was over? Were we just playing? "Wedding." My parents had always expected me to marry some man they approved. I'd expected to marry a guy. But I'd said I love Hitomi and I meant it every time.

I've dreamed of having children of my own. But on the other hand, I'd never felt for anyone what I felt for Hitomi. I'd taken it for granted that my mom would find me a Prince Charming and I'd fall in love with him—now that I considered that, it was kind of crazy.

My parents love me and I love them. I try to be a good daughter, and do what they suggest (sometimes what they command.) But I've put my foot down with them before. "Wedding." There aren't many bigger moments in a person's life.

I'm not sure about almost anything that deals with emotions, but I'm sure I love Hitomi. I'd be stupid to look for Mr. Right, knowing that I'd found Miss Right.

But how about Hitomi? I haven't thought about it—probably because I haven't wanted to—but she was infatuated with Hayate. Did she see me as someone who could share her life with her? I know she didn't see me as a fling, but did she believe I could be her soulmate?

We'd said "I love you." But we hadn't talked, not for real.

Suddenly I felt rising panic and I forced myself to control my breathing and get a grip. "I've just got to talk seriously with her this evening," I told myself in a whisper. I caught sight of her at that moment, heading to the cashier's counter. My heart thumped.

Hitomi and I wound up playing Butt Battle after we shopped (she won but I did score once against her.) After that, we tried looking for a pair who'd play volleyball with us before sunset.

In the jungle, we came upon Christie and Ayane, who were happy to have a chance to play us. They got out to a 5-1 lead and we managed to claw our way back to a tie at 7-7 and another at 9-9. Christie knew she was a bit distracting, her tall curvy body mostly exposed in "Aquamarine." Even I got a little distracted at one point.

It was Ayane's serve. This point would determine who won the match. Ayane jumped and the ball hurtled toward us. We volleyed and so did they; there was a whole lot of digging and spiking. Christie was the best blocker on the court—I had a spike stuffed more than once. Finally, Ayane seemed to commit too much to the right side. Hitomi set and I spiked it deep—

—It was a trick. Christie turned and dug, putting the ball just barely above net height. Ayane slammed it to the ground to Hitomi's right, behind me.

"Good game," Hitomi and I said.

"Good game," Christie and Ayane answered. "I'm glad it was us," Christie added.

"I didn't think it would ever happen," Hitomi said. "It was my fault; I went too far left."

"No, I'm the one who fell for Ayane's trick. It's my fault," I said.

"Listen to you!" our violet-haired opponent huffed. "How about giving us some credit? That was a set play and we ran it perfectly. It's our fault."

Was Ayane actually helping us feel better about our loss? Hitomi said, "You're right. You two won, and it was because you played great."

"And we want a rematch," I put in.

"What a surprise," Christie said, rolling her eyes.

The four of us got a round of cool drinks at the poolside bar before we split up for the evening. Hitomi took my hand and we strolled to Niki Beach to watch the sunset. She put her arm over my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist. Her lips found my neck, then my ear. I squeezed her fondly. "You make me melt, baby," I sighed.

"Good," she answered, her voice huskier than usual. She move up to kiss my cheek. I turned and our mouths met. We kissed for a long time. Hitomi's lips are so soft and sweet, and she always smells so good.

When the sun was gone, we returned to our hotel. "It's early," I said, grasping her hand again. "Let's have a long bath and a late dinner, ne?"

"Hm, a couple of hours wet and naked with my personal Chinese goddess…what's in it for me?"

"You get me cleaning that bombshell body of yours, now come on!" I led her into my suite. We stripped off our suits and washed each other quickly so we could enjoy a nice long soak.

"We've got to think about Lisa," I reminded Hitomi. Her eyelids were shut while she relaxed, sitting in my lap, but she nodded.

"If she'd keeping her actions a secret so Interpol doesn't find out, it must be something big. They wouldn't come here except for murder, weapons, major drugs, or slave trafficking. But if she's not hiding from cops…"

"…what?" I said. "Who else could she be dodging?"

"I don't know," the lithe brunette sighed. "This feels so good."

"Yeah, it does." I stroked her shoulders and chest. "You might be onto something. This'd be the perfect place to develop a new energy source. No, the emission-bot probably would have noticed that. But the only other thing that powerful people who operate outside the law could want to stop or steal would be genetic research."

Hitomi stiffened a bit. "That could be it."

"Of course, it must be! It's so controversial, and there are many people who really fear it. International law has no real position on it because individual countries don't agree on whether it's right or wrong. Not a lot of space is needed for genetic research; you need money, time, and privacy. She's got those here, and a bunch of elite fighters whose mere presence deters all but the most determined investigator."

"But she doesn't have much time here," Hitomi pointed out.

"True," I said.

"That's means we're wrong…unless she's close. That's it; that's why here and now. She's at the part that can't be disguised as some other type of work. She's almost done!"

I felt it—she was right. I kissed Hitomi's hair. "See babe, you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for. But we still have to decide what we should do."

"Why do we have to do anything?"

"We don't have to, I suppose. But it would be nice to know what she's up to, if she's not finished already. We might be able to help her if she's not done."

"You're just curious."

"Well, if you wanted to say that, I guess you could," I said, pretending to be offended.

"There's no way I'll keep you from confronting her about this, so I wonder 'where, when, and do you want me to come with you' when you ask?"

"You know me pretty well, huh? Then you probably know when I'd like to talk to Lisa."

"The sooner the better," Hitomi guessed, "tonight, if you can."

I was impressed. "Yeah, I'm hoping we'll see her at the casino so I can invite her here afterward. Would you mind that?"

"Not at all. We won't have many more chances."

I kept rubbing Hitomi, moving one hand to her lower neck, the other to her breasts. "So that's one issue out of the way," I said.

"'One'?" the beautiful karate master murmured.

My mouth felt dry. I was about to say the most important words I'd ever said. "Hitomi, I have realized how much I love you. I want to be with you, to share your life and mine."

There was a very long silence. Nervous as I'd just been, I was calm now that I'd said it. The ball was in her court. I enjoyed the feeling of the warm water and Hitomi's warm, firm body where we touched each other.

"I can't thoughtlessly echo you," the young brunette finally replied. "What about our futures? Where would we live? Would we tell anyone? Everyone?"

"I don't know yet, love. What I know is that I can't let the most wonderful person who's ever been in my life slip away. I couldn't wait until I had answers; I had to tell you now. I hope that wasn't selfish. I hope you feel somewhat the same."

"Of course I do," she said, half-turning to face me. "But there are so many issues—"

"—and they don't need to be confronted yet. I wanted you to know so you could think about it and we could talk about it little by little," I interjected.

Hitomi turned back around, but I could tell she was smiling. She said, "Nothing about you isn't wonderful. I'll never know anyone who's as good for me as you are."

We sat in the bath for a while, just touching and relaxing. She and I were growing to understand each other more and more by the minute. When we emerged from the water, we simply dried and dressed, both of us in "Astarte." I sat Hitomi on my couch, her feet in my lap. I carefully painted her toenails sky blue, with pink and yellow flowers on her great toes.

She knew I didn't care too much about my nails, but she surprised me with a gift of a garnet ring, which she slipped onto the toe next to my right great toe. She also fastened my ankle bracelets around my ankles for me.

We strolled to the Gemstone restaurant, my arm on Hitomi's shoulders, her arm around my waist. Hitomi wondered aloud if we could be totally wrong about Lisa and any genetic research she might be conducting.

I chuckled, imagining how awkward the conversation would be if we were wrong. "Still, it might not be genetic research. Maybe it really is an energy production method that was too sophisticated for my robots to detect."

"If that's it, I don't want to be around when you find out."

"Why?"

"You're so proud of your technical skills—if your robots failed, you might melt down!"

"I would accept it stoically," I argued playfully. "Just one tiny tantrum."  
"Like I said, I wouldn't want to be around!" The German girl hugged me. "Unless I could help you find a creative way to work out your stress."

We had a nice dinner of egg foo young, and afterward we went back to our suites to prepare for our casino outing. All Hitomi really had to do was get her white cowgirl hat and a gold ribbon. All I had to do was change into "Aquamarine" and get my white cowgirl hat. (Except for our swimsuits, we'd be in the same outfit.)

Hitomi surprised me by taking about a minute and showing up at my room not only ready to go out, but also with her biggest suitcase. I knew what that meant.

"I'll help you 'move' when we get back," I told my girlfriend.

"Cool, arigatou," she said, grinning. "On an unrelated note, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, baby," I chirped. I gave her a really quick kiss. I took her hand and she led me out of the room.

When we got to the casino, I was slightly less ogled than I'd been the first time I'd worn this bathing suit. Christie was there ahead of us; that was the only explanation. People hadn't gotten bored of—or even used to—the outrageous suits. I certainly wasn't bored of wearing mine; my nipples were standing at attention and my heart was racing.

Hitomi read my body language. "Maybe you do have some exhibitionist in you," she whispered to me while we were taking our seats at the blackjack table. I simply ran one finger along her arm in response.

Half an hour later, I left Hitomi at the table. I was about 160,000 credits ahead and I wanted to play the slots. Hitomi was about 70,000 credits ahead, but she thought she had a good chance of earning more.

Christie's machine called to me. I selected the maximum bet and grabbed the handle. It was cooler and rougher than I'd expected. "Here goes nothing," I murmured. A small jackpot came up.

I guess it took about 15 tries, but just after I'd hit a big loser and promised myself I'd only try three more times…Christie, Christie, Christie! The major jackpot was mine! My breath caught and I watched 3 million credits flow into my account.

And Christie herself appeared! Not really her, but a state-of-the-art holographic video of Christie. She was dancing seductively, holding onto a pole. I vaguely remembered hearing that "pole dances" were popular in Europe and America, but I'd never seen one before. The recording was playing in a cleverly concealed space next to the slot machine, and only I could watch. The image of Christie sashayed and shimmied—but suddenly the video was over.

It was too abrupt. Christie had hinted that there was more, waiting to be viewed. I kept playing the machine.

Luck was with me. After another five or six pulls, I got another jackpot.

The video started the same way it had earlier. I was confused but curious, so I kept watching. Where the holographic recording had cut off last time, it kept going. I saw about 20 more seconds of the sexy dance, and then came another abrupt end to the scene.

Obviously, I was supposed to keep winning until I saw the entire dance routine. It was fairly early in the evening, so I could keep trying for a while. Hitomi knew where to find me.

I settled back, resolved to win more.

There's no point giving a full account of my play. The summary is that I took almost an hour. When I got done, I had over 11 million credits. I was also convinced I'd seen all seven parts of Christie's dance. It was pretty fun and now I was set for credits—but I still felt a little disappointed. I can't say why; I guess I just expected some final event.

To my mild surprise, I looked around for Hitomi and found her still playing blackjack. She looked kind of frustrated. "I'm done," I told her softly, and I gave her ear a small kiss.

"Thanks, beautiful." She patted my shoulder. She said, "Rejoin the game, okay?"

Amused, I did as she asked.

40 minutes later, Hitomi was in a better mood and she suggested we leave. We went to the dance floor and did some gyrating, bumping, and rubbing. There were plenty of envious eyes on us.

"Oh, there's Lisa!" my partner yelled above the music. "Go ahead and talk to her."

That meant cutting in on Kasumi, but I did it gracefully and she accepted gracefully. (Having Hitomi to dance with probably helped.)

I steered my sexy dance partner toward a corner. No time to be delicate, I charged directly to the point. "I want to talk about your genetic research," I said into her ear, just loudly enough to be heard.

She looked at me askance for just a moment, then smiled widely. She leaned into me and said, "You and your lover be at the base of the waterslide at 0700 tomorrow. Now let's dance!"

Eventually, Kasumi reclaimed Lisa and I went back to Hitomi and got in one more dance with her.

I helped Hitomi carry her belongings to my suite, as I'd promised. Then we undressed and began to massage each other. I told her what Lisa had said.

"Damn, that's early," the comely German complained. But if she specifically asked for both of us, I'll go."

"You're who I can count on," I told her. "Thanks, I think we'll be happy once we've done this; it'll be a successful end to our efforts."

"We'll have to got to bed really soon, of course," she remarked.

"That's true. I'll sleep on the right, okay?"

"Fine with me."

Once we were relaxed, our muscles soothed, we laid down on the huge bed and kissed each other goodnight. I snuggled closer to Hitomi and she welcomed me with a sleepy giggle. I never wanted to sleep alone again. I felt her warmth and softness. I yawned…I was out.

-End of Day Ten-

final note: i'm writing the whole vacation, a day at a time. school's over, and i'm job-hunting, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with a fitting continuation and conclusion to this story—and the interval between this installment and the next shouldn't be as long this time. thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! i always appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This chapter has quite a few graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Eleven-

My cell phone buzzed. It was 0610. I uncoiled Hitomi's limbs from around me and she stirred. "You can sleep a little longer, love," I whispered to her. She mumbled something and rolled onto her back.

I went to the living room and started stretching. (I'd be abbreviating my workout today.) I felt really good. While I exercised, I considered bringing a micro-recorder but decided against it. Lisa had put her trust in us by agreeing to show us her project. Besides, if she didn't want it recorded, she probably had electromagnetic interference set up where she was working.

I smelled tea. I heard Hitomi's footsteps. She set a cut on the glass coffee table and sat in a leather armchair. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was drinking her tea and watching me, as was becoming her habit. I finished my light workout and Hitomi held out a fluffy robe to me.

"Ooh, not yet, but thanks," I told her. "I'm going to take a three-minute shower, then I'll be ready. Can you keep my tea warm?"

"Yeah," she said. "How about a kiss?"

I gave her one, short but passionate. Then I went to the shower. When I got out, she went in, telling me my mug was on the stove.

There were many things I planned to do today, so getting up early this morning was good. The tea tasted mellow. I felt energized. Smelling Hitomi's shampoo and hearing her very amusing rendition of "Don't let go (love)"—her favorite En Vogue song—just added to my anticipation of a great day.

After considering, I decided I'd go to the sports shop as soon as it opened and get a suit no one had seen. For now, I'd wear "Peacock."

A pair of soft lips on my neck told me Hitomi was ready to leave. I drank the last of my tea in one swallow and stood. "Shall we keep our appointment?" I asked my lovely companion.

"Yes, let's," she answered.

No one was apparently about so early; the very air felt sleepy. Hitomi rubbed her eyes cutely at one point, earning a giggle from me.

"What?" she wondered.

"In all the best ways," I told her, "you're still like a girl."

The jungle is pretty dense, so we were only 10 to 20 meters away from the waterslide before we saw Lisa and Tina waiting for us. Lisa looked calm, but Tina seemed a bit agitated. I didn't understand that at the time, but looking back, I think I do now.

"Do you want a little tour of my parlor?" Lisa asked in a teasing voice. "What you see will change your lives."

Hitomi squeezed my hand.

"Yes, please, lead on," I said.

Lisa opened a plain beige door that I'd figured was access for maintaining the pumps on the giant waterslide. The space inside did indeed house pump machinery, but there was also a lift. It was cleverly disguised—to most people it would look like just another section of floor—but when Lisa hit a remote button, it descended, taking us with it. I glanced up and saw that the "ceiling" was closing over us; the floor would continue to look normal while we were gone.

A tidy, well-appointed, well-lit laboratory awaited us. It smelled like a clinic, and the equipment was obviously the best money could buy.

"I figured that I could keep this a secret for just two weeks," Lisa said. "Leifang, you're not to be underestimated. Okay, watch the main monitor, you two."

We did. It displayed something microscopic, with color added to make certain elements stand out. "That's an egg," Hitomi asserted.

"Correct. Watch the fluid, on the left, and the molecules I've highlighted in light blue."

We watched. The blue molecules multiplied, and they approached the egg in the center. Within a minute, one of the molecules touched the egg's edge. The egg enveloped the blue molecule and repelled the others, which then broke apart. Hitomi and I gasped at the speed of the change. Soon, the blue molecules were gone, but the egg itself was growing. It changed shape as it grew.

It divided.

"This happened in the womb of a chimpanzee 36 hours ago," Lisa informed us as we stared at her in shock.

"What were those molecules?" I asked hoarsely.

She grinned. "Take a guess."

"RNA."

"Right. Where did they come from, do you suppose?"

"Another chimp, of course."

"Another female chimp. In a manner analogous to the standard way, this chimp became pregnant with a female chimp's child safely and efficiently."

"How?" I asked.

"Have you got a couple of days to read my notes?" she asked. "I'm afraid it will take at least several hours to tell you the details, and they'll probably make more sense if you read them for yourself."

"I'm always hungry for knowledge, but our absences would be noticed. Do you have any other examples of this working?"

"Three generations of guinea pigs," Tina said, looking at Lisa proudly. "They're so cute, too!"

Lisa led us through a wide door and showed us a large enclosed habitat. "The first two generations were raised in a microenvironment of their own, but I've put this third generation—a group of 44—in an enclosure with 49 ordinary guinea pigs. The idea was to see if the new could compete with the old. So far, the groups have been practically indistinguishable. Comparable strength, intelligence, perception, and neither group is more aggressive than usual. I've also exposed them to mild viruses. There, the all-female group has an edge; they gain immunity faster than normal. That means that unlike cloning, my system actually increases a population's strength, through diversity."

"There are no drawbacks," Hitomi said, sounding almost giddy.

I didn't believe that. Nothing comes without a price. Would Lisa let that statement stand?

"There are a few," the dark-skinned woman admitted. "Besides contraindications, there are some side effects." That was the Lisa I knew; she wouldn't be tempted to claim she'd produced a perfect system, even when invited to do so.

"What are the contraindications then?" I asked.

"It's not for anyone more than 45 years of age. Hypertension, history of CVAs, and AIDS or other immune-compromising conditions are also contraindicating factors.

"As for side effects, they're a strange set. Because I haven't tested humans, I'm not 100% sure of all the side effects. Immediately after the procedure, two or three days of nausea, headaches, and/or vertigo. Long-term side effects include increased sexual appetite and increased sexual pleasure—I haven't determined yet if those effects are related. Oh, and apparently, there's no sexual desire for males. Not one of my test subjects has mated the traditional way. Frankly, I'm unsure if traditional reproduction is possible after the procedure."

"'Side effects' indeed," I mused.

"It's the first time I've heard of side effects that are positive," Hitomi said. Lisa, Tina, and I looked at her and she blushed, lowering her eyes. "I mean—well, if you—"

I bailed out Hitomi by interrupting. "—I get the feeling there's one other thing you want to say, Lisa," I told her.

"Just one note of caution: I can't reverse the process. It's one of the hazards of using a virus that exists symbiotically with host DNA."

For the next hour and more, Lisa and Tina led us through the facility, answering the questions we had.

I'm no fool; I realized pretty early that there was one very important question that hadn't been asked. I was afraid I already knew the answer. Lisa needed human subjects. She was unlikely to be a Jekyll or Frankenstein and test herself first, but there was a good chance that Tina was such a subject. Hell, there was even a chance that Lisa wanted Hitomi or me to volunteer. It would be awkward if I asked that question.

"How long until you test humans?" Hitomi asked.

I felt like a giant sweat drop appeared on me. I barely kept from groaning aloud. To her credit, Lisa didn't pounce.

"I've been ready," the tall American answered with a wink at me. "That's started. It is nowhere near complete, however."

To forestall Hitomi, I quickly responded. "You'll send me data and footage of the results, I trust?"

"Of course," Lisa said, "as much as the participants are comfortable with me sharing. The terms of participation in this last stage of testing are unusual because the procedure itself is very unusual."

"Thank you for showing us such an amazing and important discovery. Hitomi and I won't tell anyone what you've shown us here."

"Thank you for your discretion. I don't need to tell you how much danger we—I, especially—would be in if the rest of the world got wind of these developments. We're talking about reproduction that doesn't involve males. Misogynists will fear that as they've never feared anything. And most governments—and nearly all reactionary sectarians—are misogynist."

Hitomi said, "This is beyond amazing. Beyond amazing! I feel as though I should ask if you have any other breakthroughs you might want to share with us."

Tina laughed. "You really have no idea yet how much work Lisa has done on this project. I'm surprised she's had enough time to sleep or eat."

The dark woman grinned embarrassedly at the praise. "Speaking of eating, it's almost midday. Are we interested in going to lunch?"

We had consensus on that, and after leaving the hidden lab, we went to the poolside grill. We distracted ourselves from what we'd just seen and heard by discussing our recreational activities.

"We've got to play volleyball again," Hitomi was saying. "People are going to think we're made of glass, or that maybe there's some debate about who was really the best team."

"Not that you lack humility," Lisa laughed.

"What I want to know is, will you two meet us at the casino tonight?" Tina asked.

I squeezed Hitomi's hand and she squeezed in return. "Sure, we'll see you there," I replied. "While we're on the subject, I assume one or both of you have won on Christie's slot machine."

Lisa's smile widened. "You ask as one who's won herself."

"We've enjoyed the dance, all right," Tina said.

Hitomi turned her big blue eyes to me. "'The dance?' We don't need to play a slot machine to dance, so tell me what you're talking about, ne?"

Tina spoke immediately, of course. "It's a pole dance, performed by Christie for anyone who wins. It's pretty damn sexy."

That wasn't the way I would have told her, but Hitomi responded with a sheepish smile. "I see. She can shake her ass, huh?"

Something in her tone told me there was more that came to her mind when she thought of the dance. I'd have to ask her, later. In the meantime, Tina was answering. "Yeah, she does a good job with it. I wonder where it was done, though. It looked like the casino, but I haven't seen that stage-looking room."

"If it's a high enough priority, I'm sure someone will find the room," said Lisa. "Let's consider the rest of today. I'm not very interested in playing volleyball, but I wouldn't say no to a race."

"Could we take you up on that in the afternoon?" I asked. "If we can locate Christie and Ayane, we have to challenge them."

"I guess it's time to wish you luck and go our separate ways," Tina said with an unexpected smile.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Hitomi said.

We began our search for the pair who had defeated us. Hitomi and I had no trouble. After finding Kokoro and Helena in the Jungle, we met Ayane and Christie at Tranquil Beach.

"Is it rematch time already?" Christie asked in her usual uninterested tone.

"One definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result." That was Ayane, adding her two cents.

"Less talk, more serve," Hitomi shot back.

The assassins weren't nearly as sharp as they'd been yesterday. It wasn't easy to beat them, but beat them we did. The truly amazing aspect of our redeeming win was that Ayane didn't get very mad. She huffed a little, folded her arms, and muttered, "It's just a game." Her eyes were playful and her actions were flirtatious. I think it didn't hurt that she had a new swimsuit. It was a skimpy red thong-backed one-piece. She and Christie were each wearing one; they called it "Azurite." They both looked really good and knew it. The new suits seemed to mean more, though. They were evidence that the two women had a few things in common.

"You know what cures the pain of a loss? Ice cream," said Hitomi.

"If the winners invite you and eat it with you," Christie responded. "If you could pay for it, we'd demand that, too."

Since our erstwhile opponents were in such good moods, we eagerly agreed with them. (Granted, it's not difficult to talk Hitomi and me into ice cream treats.) I mentioned to Christie that I'd beaten her slot machine. She gave me a wink. Then I asked her where she'd done the dance.

"You must have won just last night," the fair British woman answered. "Don't be impatient. Earn your knowledge."

"So there is more to it," I murmured. She just gave me a reproving smile. She turned her attention back to her ice cream cone then.

I lost track of time, eating and talking. Hitomi must have too, because she suddenly said, "Leifang, it's 1630!"

"Shit!" I shrugged apologetically to Ayane and Christie. "We've got to go."

"See you later," Christie said.

"We want a rematch," Ayane added. "Thank you for playing us so well."

"Tomorrow, if we can," Hitomi said.

We hurried to the pier. Tina and—Kasumi!—were waiting for us. "I doubted you, but here they are," Kasumi said to Tina.

Tina gave us a grimace. "I doubted myself."

With my eyes, I asked her the question.

The blonde understood. "Lisa is working on something," she said simply. "We've only got a few minutes; let's race, ne."

I'd been on this course before. It was challenging. Kasumi was a better competitor than I'd remembered, too. There were a lot of ramps and I did flips over most of them, trying for a big bonus for stunts. I used my turbos as often as I charged them. Kasumi was way too far ahead for me to catch her.

Drenched by the buffeting waves, tired of keeping my grip and my footing, I finally crossed the finish line. Second place! Respectable enough for me—and the bonus was the biggest I had earned in a race. Hitomi finished right after me, looking relieved to be done with the brutal course. Last was Tina, but she was very cheerful. I saw why; her stunt bonus was even bigger than mine. She'd had a good time—she hadn't been racing us at all, really—this was between her and the course; and she felt she'd won this round.

The day's outdoor activities over, Hitomi and I returned to our hotel. We ordered room service. Once our meal arrived, we put one of my newest inventions to work. The floating platform had an oscilloscope so it kept itself level, and its laser sensors and tiny fan engines kept it stationary. We put our food and wine on the hexagonal platform and we enjoyed dinner while soaking in the wide whirlpool tub.

We were sharing our dessert—chocolate silk pie—when Hitomi surprised me by taking hold of my waist and lifting me onto her lap. I settled myself against her and she chuckled. "I wish you didn't make me work so hard at seducing you," she teased. She and I fed each other the last of the pie, one slow bite at a time.

Hitomi nipped my neck. "Let me do what I want for now, meine liebe," she murmured. I wanted her badly. I groaned a little as she kissed my ears and my jaw. I leaned back, feeling her soft breasts with their stiff nipples. Her left hand was drifting lower, between my legs—

—The chime sounded. "Damn!" I said quietly.

But Hitomi held me still. She whispered, "That'll wait."

Of course it would…except… "I've got some things I need to give to the delivery girl. Trust me, babe, I don't want to stop you."

"Okay," she sighed. "I do too, actually. But we will continue where we left off."

"You won't get any arguments from me."

I threw on a yellow bathrobe and dashed to the door. The delivery gal had been about to give up, so she was startled when I appeared. She recovered quickly, though. "There are two articles for you, miss," she said.

"Great," I answered, taking them. "Would you send these for me?"

"Of course."

Hitomi strode to my side, in a light blue robe. "Could you take these as well?" she asked, holding out two packages.

"Of course, Miss Hitomi," the woman said, her expression betraying no surprise—and really no reaction at all to Hitomi being in my room. I was impressed with her bearing.

One of the gifts was an X-box 360. Not terribly original, but it might be good for a few hours of fun. The second gift was from Zack.

Inside the small box (really a glorified envelope) was a credit-card-sized piece of gold-colored Formica. It read: "Secret Ticket." There was a picture of a woman pole-dancing.

"Nan desu ka?" Hitomi said, looking over my shoulder.

I answered, "You ought to win on Christie's slot, tonight. This could very well be an invitation to the place where she performed; maybe it will even be a live performance.

Her eyebrows rose. "If that's the case, don't enjoy it too much."

As always, her jealousy turned me on. Quick as lightning, I tugged open both our sashes and pulled her to me, rubbing our bare bodies together. "You're who I love," I assured her, and I kissed her gently. She kissed me back, feeling delightfully warm and soft. Her hands burrowed under my robe to knead my backside. I tightened my arms, pressing us even more closely together.

"I know you love me. I love you too," the German lady breathed. "Let's go; I want to get back to this room ASAP…and make you squirm when I fuck you so good."

She almost never spoke like that. It always effected me when she did. I could smell her. I could feel her juice on my thighs. I could taste the lust in her kiss. "Good plan," I squeaked, hornier than I could ever remember being.

I had bought Hitomi "Starling" a day or two ago; she wore that and I wore "Peacock." Inside the casino, the place was jumping. Many of the hotel and restaurant staff had been allowed the chance to have a little fun for themselves, and they'd taken it. Most of them weren't really modest either.

I saw a pretty—and tipsy—southern Asian coming toward us, with a taller, giggling friend in tow. Their tight microskirts and thin, tied-up blouses made their intentions plain. They were young, attractive, and looking for sex. "Can I ask you a question? Can my girlfriend kiss your girlfriend?" she drawled.

Somehow, I controlled myself and didn't knock out either one of them. However, I did open my mouth to reply. If I'd had the chance, I probably would have said, "It's not STD season yet, is it?" or "Sure, if she doesn't mind getting her head pounded down into her neck."

But instead, I felt Hitomi grip my waist and put her head on my shoulder. "I'm flattered, but we're engaged and very much in love." She made her answer sweetly and succinctly, and my heart leapt with pride and happiness. She pulled me with her to the poker tables.

She faced me and I drew her into a kiss. "Baby, I love you," I sighed.

"Thank you. I love you too, very much." We held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes, only a few cm apart. "Do you mind waiting until tomorrow to use your secret ticket? I'll do all I can to win tonight and if I'm successful, we can go tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command," I said to her.

She grinned evilly. "Nice. I've got some outrageous wishes." Her hands squeezed my ass hard. "I'll come and find you when I'm done at the slots."

What I wanted to do was go back to the hotel with Hitomi then and there. Instead, I instructed her playfully, "Don't be long. We've got business to resolve."

She left for the slots. I went to the poker tables.

My mind wasn't on the game. I lost about 25,000. I'd have an easier time at blackjack, so I drifted over there. Honestly, I couldn't understand it. Normally, I compete so hard I focus without meaning to. Tonight, all I could think of was Hitomi. Distracted as I was, I broke even in half an hour of play.

Suddenly, I heard a voice inside my ear. "Dance with me. You know you aren't having fun here. I can tell." I looked up, not believing my ears, then not believing my eyes. But it was true. Regarding me with a small smile was Ayane.

I wouldn't miss this rare chance. I took her smooth, manicured hand and followed her to the floor. I remembered as she and I started to move together just how well the kunoichi took care of herself. She was all softness and loveliness; she was apparently willing to turn on the charm with me, too.

"I don't like intruding," she said, "but I didn't see Hitomi near you and I don't like sitting around when I could be dancing with a gorgeous woman."

"Thank you, you're quite gorgeous yourself. And that's a new suit, right?"

"Yes, this is 'Peri.' You approve?"

It was a blue two-piece thong with black lace detailing. It showed off her pale skin and generous curves to great effect. "Yes, it's stunning," I replied.

"Leifang-san, we haven't always gotten along. We'll probably argue again, maybe even fight. But spending time here has been good for me, thanks mostly to you."

"Nonsense," I said. "You have a good heart—"

"—No, listen," she said loudly, to be heard above the music. "You've been really kind and patient. You did that without condescending. I just want you to know I'm grateful. I admit that beating you in volleyball made it easier for me to admit this."

"I'm glad for you," I said. "I mean it, you're a wonderful person."

"Did you find what your robots were looking for?" Ayane asked, changing the subject.

How much should I tell her? She was going to want to hear everything if I told her even a little, but I'd given my word not to do that. Best to be honest…but tactful.

"I thought we might be in danger, but it turns out we aren't. I'm happy, because I'm here to enjoy vacation and now I can do that with no worries." I tried to keep my voice as light as possible.

"What was happening?"

"I swore I wouldn't answer that. Please don't be upset with me."

"No, I'm not upset," Ayane said. "We must honor our promises." Then she pulled me closer. She put her head on my shoulder and we moved together on the dance floor. I liked her fresh scent, and her warm breath on my lower neck. Ayane was indeed a lovely lady.

Eventually, I felt someone tapping my back during a moment when the music lapsed. I turned and saw Kasumi. "I'd like to dance with her, please."

Incredulous, I looked at Ayane. She was smiling. "It's time to put some things in the past. Sure, Kasumi-san, I'll dance with you."

I raised Ayane's hand to my lips and kissed politely. "I'll leave you to it, then," I said. But Ayane had other ideas. She spun me quickly and kissed my cheek.

"See you later, Leifang-chan," she whispered.

Things felt a little surreal as I left the floor, so I went to the bar. I got a shot of goldschlager and downed it, then took another with me to the blackjack table. I regained my focus and started winning. Thanks for getting me onto a different train of thought, Ayane!

It had been a while when Hitomi joined me. I finished playing promptly and let her take me to a dining table between the bar and the dance floor. "I won," she announced.

"Omedettou," I said. "We'll go together tomorrow night."

"You're kind of forgetting the present," she told me with a roguish grin. "It means we don't have to stay here an instant longer."

The way she said that and the way she ran her foot up my leg under the table—I immediately started flowing. She rose. My knees trembled as she helped me up too. We didn't run, but I'm sure people noticed we left in a big hurry.

Instead of the hotel, Hitomi led me toward the pier. She mounted one of the larger touring craft, not her racing jet ski. "Get on and hold on," she said. I very willingly did so. She took off like a shot, me clutching her around her slender tummy.

The tide was out, so Bass Island was above the water. My lover beached the jet ski and we waited, looking at the night sky. "So, the business we have to resolve…" I said carelessly.

"Right." She played along; her tone was matter-of-fact. "Lie on your back on the seat, please."

The moon was at about half; now it shone on her, giving her a halo, a magical glow. She let her eyes travel my body slowly, licking her lips. Her scent mixed with the smell of the sea; her breath was echoed in the lapping waves. I was awestruck. She was so wonderful…and she chose to be with me! It was so hard to believe this wasn't a dream.

She lowered herself to me and kissed me tenderly. Her mouth worked miracles on mine, then began to move: to my throat, back to my mouth; to my collarbone, back to my mouth; to my shoulders, back to my mouth….She started removing my swimsuit and kissing what had been covered, setting my skin aflame. All I had to do was wait, and that was all I could do. I knew Hitomi would do just as she'd promised.

Her strong, talented fingers eased into me. "Oh, yes!" I hissed. Her mouth made contact with my clitoris just a moment after penetration. My hips thrust, despite my attempt to control myself. Her hand deliberately pumping, she backed off a bit and blew cool air across my button, contrasting with the heat her mouth had just provided. I jerked and shuddered. She licked me again.

"Oh!" And I was coming hard. Very hard. Maybe harder than I ever have. "So good," I gasped.

Her fingers and tongue stroked me inside and outside. All the muscles in my body felt weak, except my thighs, abs, butt, and the vaginal muscles that clasped Hitomi like they were trying to draw her entire arm inside me. Oh, and my heart, which was pounding in time with the thrusts of Hitomi's fingers.

She drove me wild. Finally, I managed to half-pull, half-urge her back up, so I could kiss her. I locked my legs around her waist. My fingers found her pussy and started to explore. Her back arched and her free hand clutched my back, digging in.

After her second or third orgasm, Hitomi collapsed onto me. Nearly limp myself, I forced my hands to untie Hitomi's bikini top. She groaned. "Aren't you sated yet?" she asked wryly.

I snickered. "Come on, let's skinny-dip."

With some effort, she got off me. I put my arm around her waist and she responded in kind. We waded into the water. Our energy began to return and we splashed each other a bit. But mostly, we just relaxed.

It was probably about midnight when we went back to the watercraft. I gathered our suits. Hitomi looked at me expectantly.

I felt naughty. "Let's ride back naked," I suggested.

"You drive," the lithe brunette answered, her eyes gleaming.

I got onto the machine and Hitomi climbed on behind me, promptly (and predictably) mashing our bodies together. At times, her hands strayed to my breasts. I drove slowly.

It was the best ride of my life.

At the dock, we reluctantly got dressed. Conversing in low voices, we walked back to my suite.

Once we entered, the swimsuits came off again. We sank into bed. I was asleep before I knew it. Still, I felt Hitomi's arms wind around me as I started dreaming.

-End of Day Eleven-

final note: i'm writing the whole vacation, a day at a time. i'm about to start training in my new job and i don't know how much time i'll have, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with a fitting continuation and conclusion to this story. thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! i always appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This story has graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Twelve-

Hitomi's lips touched my forehead. One of my arms was already around her--I must have been sleeping that way--so I put the other around her too. She giggled as I pulled her closer and brought our mouths together.

"Ohayou," I said after a minute or two of heavy kissing.

"G-guten morgen!" she answered when she could, taken aback by my ardor. "What's gotten into you so early?"

"I remembered what you said last night when that girl wanted to kiss you."

She looked embarrassed. "I know it wasn't the whole truth, ut we are truly in love, ne?"

I tackled her and kissed her chest. "Damn straight we are!" My hands caressed her slim hips and powerful thighs. She was soft and sweet-smelling, and incredibly hot. Her eyes said she wanted me to make love to her.

"I wanted it to be a hundred percent true," she whispered, her body pushing up to meet mine. "You're right; we don't have all the answers. Could we start by agreeing to leave this island together?"

My vision blurred. "Do you even have to ask?" I responded. "Tell me where you're going and I'm going with you."

"Oh baby," she said quietly. She reached up and wiped my face. "Anywhere if I'm with you."

"Careful," I said, laughing as a few more tears escaped my eyes. "Keep being that romantic and neither of us will ever leave this bed."

She blinked back her own tears. "For a genius and a lethal fighter, you sure are a softie."

We kissed again, sharing our breath, sharing our spirits. Hitomi's kisses are always great, but she was astonishing this morning. She tasted me, teased me, fulfilled me. Her skilled tongue made my heart skip a beat, but her full, silky lips soothed me and kept me from losing my mind.

We stopped for a moment.

"Are you up for some alternate exercise?" Hitomi asked, her cheeks flushing.

"What do you want?" I offered.

Her smile was innocent, but carnal desire showed on her face. "Use your strap-on."

I almost had an orgasm, hearing her say those three words. It was going to be a long, sweaty, tiring, wonderful morning. I lay on my back. She got on her knees, straddled me, and slowly took possession of my rubber cock. I squeezed her tits and she started riding me, purring. It would be a real workout, for both of us.

It was close to 1100 when we'd had enough sexual bliss. We were side-by-side, holding hands, watching each other. Hitomi twirled some strands of my hair around her fingers. "How about Hong Kong first?" she said.

"Is that fair to you?" I asked.

"Sure. English is pretty much the common language and we both speak it well. Plut it's warm, and I like that."

"So do I, if it means I can keep seeing you in swimsuits every day."

She whapped me with a pillow. "You just think you can say anything and get away with it, don't you?"

I tickled her ribs and she squirmed and laughed. "Yeah," I said, "because for a karate master, you sure are a softie."

"And you're a smartass." She leaned close and we kissed.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked after one of the best kisses of my life.

"Let's each do our own thing until afternoon. Tina said there was a place to ride a bike not far from Private Beach. I want to check that out."

"Okay; we'll meet about 1400 at the pool?"

"Sounds good." I remembered a key fact. "You'd better check your presents; I'm pretty sure you got a new swimsuit yesterday."

She got out of bed. I leaned back and enjoyed the sight. She stretched her arms above her head. She turned to look at me. "Oh, you like this view?" she teased, noticing my wide smile.

"More than any other," I told her. "Let's shower, ne?"

"Just as soon as I see my swimsuit." She winked and slapped her own behind and left the bedroom. I rose, stretched, and looked in my closet. I'd said I would do it, so why not today? I took out "Astarte" and hung it next to my towel in the bathroom.

Wait a minute--hadn't I also received a bathing suit last night? I checked my closet, and sure enough: a suit from Lisa. I put away "Astarte" and took the unknown suit with me instead.

Hitomi joined me. "I'll show you before we leave," she promised.

"I will too," I said, "because I got one from Lisa."

Once we'd gotten clean (and kept the horseplay to a minimum) we split up so we could show each other the new suits.

On a count of three, we reentered the suite's main room and we stood admiring each other. "What's the suit's name?" I asked.

"Apparently 'Meglez'; that was on the tag. How about yours?"

"It's 'Fortune'. Obviously, you like it."

"You like mine, and it's just as obvious." Yhe brunette gave me a wink.

I stepped nearer to her. "In that case, it won't hurt if I make it just a bit more obvious." I pulled her to me and squeezed her tightly. As always, the skin-to-skin contact--interrupted by very little cloth--was marvelous.

We left the suite. Since she was trying to find the rumored biking venue, I was on my own. I kind of wandered toward Bass Island. My heart thumped, remembering what had happened here mere hours ago.

There was a tiny lagoon I'd noticed during races as I'd sped past it; now there was time to investigate it. A small sailboat lay at anchor. Surprised, I waded out to it.

The wood felt comfortable under my feet. I was surrounded in blue and green and the conversation of songbirds. That wasn't surprising; the jungle had enveloped this inlet. There was no beach here, just a tree-lined corridor of clear water. The whole experience was surreal but very restful; it was how I'd imagine living inside an emerald would feel.

Time passed quickly while I stretched and rested, feeling the warmth of the sun's filtered light bathing my body. I eventually felt pangs of appetite. I reluctantly left the sanctuary and had some cheese ramen and oolong tea by the pool. As usual, the cuisine was very good. I also got to watch Helena versus Christie in Butt Battle, which was quite entertaining.

Once Hitomi and I rejoined each other, we went to the dock and raced Kokoro and Kasumi. The course was one I'd run before, so I had a very good time doing stunts and cutting off my fellow racers. I took first place, too.

After the race, the four of us agreed to meet at the restaurant in Gemstone Suites. The Japanese ladies were pretty talkative today and more coquettish than usual; the light meal was delicious and the company was charming. We had fun discussing our achievements and favorite activities and the things we still wanted to do. We even discussed the genuine Dead or Alive tournaments, and whether the next one would be winnable.

"I've got faith in my abilities," Kokoro let slip, "and Helena has taught me a few of her moves...."

I saw Hitomi suddenly blush and turn slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. I told myself to remember to ask her about that later. The conversation was still flowing, so I returned my attention to what my companions were saying. "...maybe to Hokkaido, or even to Sakhalin--I haven't seen snow in a long time," Kasumi was telling us.

"Sounds like fun," Hitomi said. "It's a good idea. I'm afraid my skiing skills are getting rusty."

I chose to speak then. "I've never skied downhill, just cross-country. Would you teach me, Hitomi-chan?"

She said, "I'll probably laugh at you, but I'll definitely do that for you. And I promise to be gentle."

"Arigatou," I said.

"That exchange was predictable," said Kasumi with a sly grin.

"We've proven something here," I said, pretending not to have heard her. "Even a tropical island with a staff to cater to your every whim can't complete your life. Living fully means travel, for nearly everyone."

"It also doesn't hurt to have someone to travel with," said Kokoro.

"Someone special," Hitomi added.

Kokoro and Kasumi excused themselves from us after a little small talk. Hitomi and I decided to go back to my suite. On the way, we ran into Tina and Lisa. They were headed for a late supper, so we just greeted them and kept going.

There were a couple of presents waiting for us once we returned, and a few we had to send. The important thing was that Hitomi received her Secret Ticket.

Why waste time? We took off for the casino.

We displayed our tickets and the attendant at the door asked us if we wanted to use them right away. We said yes. She directed us to the partition separating the poker lounge from the slot machine hall. There were red and blue curtains, and behind the red curtains, there was an unmarked grey steel door. We were to slip our cards through the vertical slot on the left side and we would gain access to the stage area.

I could feel anticipation building in spite of my practical nature. Hitomi squeezed my hand and I gave her my ticket. She slipped them both into the slot, one after the other. It turned out that the door was set up like a turnstile. We came through and into a room we recognized at once as the one Christie had danced in.

There was a fog machine, polished tiles on the floors, and the stage with the pole, lit by footlights and psyche lights. We didn't see anyone else. However, there was a polite automated voice. "Please, sit, Hitomi-san. Leifang-san, please use the stage."

Our eyes widened. I was supposed to be the entertainment?

"Go on," Hitomi urged. Her voice betrayed her excitement at the prospect of me dancing for her. Well, I don't like to disappoint.

As always, I'm a fast learner and I put my all into what I'm doing. I wanted to be every bit as sexy as Christie had been. It sounds weird, but I kind of approached the performance like a competition.

And I felt sexy! My beautiful girlfriend watched me, sometimes seeming like she was worshipping me, other times like she wanted to devour me. I caressed the pole and swayed and strutted and enjoyed the growing lust in Hitomi's wonderful blue eyes. I moved with the music until it faded.

"Please sit, Liefang-san. Hitomi-san, please use the stage," the speaker said.

I took the seat Hitomi had left, feeling proud of my conditioning. I hadn't even broken a sweat.

I turned my eyes to the stage. Hitomi stood in the center, fixing me with her challenging stare. The music started and the German girl burst into motion.

Her performance was hot. She kept her blazing eyes on me the whole time. Her skin gleamed alternately silver and gold in the changing colored lights. Her moves with the music were swift, powerful, and graceful. She shimmied and pirouetted and I fought the growing desire to jump back up to the stage and claim her. She's making love to me visually, I realized. I was very much enjoying it.

The song ended. She stood and I sat, gazing our passion at each other. I know now that it's impossible for two people to have sex through eye contact alone, or we would have done it.

Finally I beckoned to her and she descended the steps and came to me. We met more-or-less in the middle of the room. I couldn't stop myself. While we kissed, I undid her knots and divested her of "Meglez." With the way we were making out, I doubt she noticed.

We found ourselves on the cool, smooth floor. I captured one of Hitomi's nipples between my lips. My fingers entered her an instant later. At the same time, I was surprised to realize that Hitomi was pushing two or three of her fingers inside me. My libido took over. My hips, hands, and tongue began to thrust in an increasingly swift rhythm.

We heard the door's lock mechanism working!

My instinct was to hide, of course, and I'm sure Hitomi's was too. I recognized immediately that there was no chance. I dropped and shifted, sacrificing my modesty to protect Hitomi's.

To say Helena was shocked to see us would be accurate. "Ah! Excusez-moi!" She averted her eyes and turned to leave through the door she'd just entered.

"Non, ne partez pas!" I said quickly. "The door might not let you in again. We'll be out of here in a second."

It was awkward, but it really wasn't that bad a situation. Hitomi and I dressed hurriedly. Helena waited patiently, acting like we weren't there. With everyone's dignity mostly intact, Hitomi gave me a look. I nodded. "Finished," she said, "and we're sorry for the inconvenience."

"No need to apologize," the French lady said coolly.

How could I help it? I tried and failed to stifle my snickering. Helena couldn't keep a straight face then and began laughing too, and Hitomi started to giggle. "All right, see you, Helena," I said. "Have fun."

"I know we did," Hitomi added.

Helena and I left the casino, and a fresh round of laughter ensued. "Did you see her face?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, it's not like everyone didn't know we were together. Now she has a better idea of how physical we get."

"Speaking of getting physical, let's get our asses back to your place. You've got to finish me off, now that you got me started."

I tweaked one of her nipples and ran. She shrieked and chased me. We reached my room and closed the door a minute later. "You meanie!" Hitomi accused.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," I told her, already untying her swimsuit top.

"Let's take our time tonight, lover," she whispered.

That's exactly what we did.

-End of Day Twelve-

final note: i'm writing the whole vacation, a day at a time. i'm about to start my new job and i don't know how much time i'll have, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with a fitting continuation and conclusion to this story. thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! i always appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This story has graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Thirteen-

This time I was the one wrapped around Hitomi instead of vice versa. I sat up and yawned. Hitomi really did look like an angel: her pink cheeks, her cute nose, her lovely lips. I bent and kissed her softly. Then I got out of bed, ready to start my morning with some exercise.

I was only a little stiff. With some stretching, I quickly got comfortable. I went through a moderate routine and felt good. Hitomi came into the room five minutes before I finished. "I've ordered breakfast," she said cheerfully. "Good morning, lover!"

"Good morning, dearest," I answered. She watched me while I got done with my workout.

"That felt nice," I said, releasing my last stretch.

Hitomi stood and hopped over to me. "As nice as this?" she asked. She kissed me sweetly.

"Nowhere near as good as that," I told her, letting myself get lost in her eyes. "You're the most precious woman I've ever met. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," she said. "You're so wonderful it's hard to believe." We kissed again. The kissing got hotter and deeper fast.

Our make-out interlude was interrupted by a knock that signaled the arrival of our morning meal.

We played footsie while we ate our rice, eggs, and pastries and drank our tea and juice. The in-room phone rang unexpectedly. It was my suite, so I got up to answer. It was Christie, proposing a volleyball match between Team Hitomi-Leifang and Team Christie-Helena. I asked Hitomi. She quickly agreed. I relayed the response to Christie and she rang off.

We got showered and dressed; I wore "Astarte" and Hitomi wore "Meglez." We walked slowly to Private Beach, where we'd planned to play. Christie and Helena weren't there when we arrived, so we relaxed on the sand and talked while we waited. It was only a minute or two before our opponents showed.

"Sorry we're late," Christie said coolly.

"We had a little business not unlike the kind you had last night," Helena added playfully, patting Christie's exposed behind. They were both in suits the same style as "Aquamarine," but white in color. Nothing was left to the imagination.

"Those are some swimsuits!" Hitomi said, changing the subject.

"They're called 'Sapphire.' Eye-catching, aren't they? Anyway, let's start the game," Christie said.

"You say that," I retorted, "but you're going to be working, not playing. We'll have to be as serious as you will to have a chance at winning."

"Isn't fun more important than winning?" Helena asked with an innocent blink of her eyes.

"No!" I answered. "There are only two things better than winning, and I'm not going to say what either one is."

Christie let a tiny grin show on her lips. "If you put it that way, you don't have to tell us. You already have, just not with words."

"I notice you're not saying Leifang-san is wrong," Hitomi said. "Can it be that you have the same favorite activities?"

Eventually, the four of us quit the innuendo-laden conversation and actually played some ball. It was pretty good. The skin of my three gorgeous companions; the thrill of competition; the perfume of coconut and banana sunscreen; the strong, sweaty embrace of Hitomi whenever we made a point all combined with the warm sun and cool breeze to provide a terrific experience. We won, 9-7.

Contrary to what I'd said, victory wasn't very important to any of us. We just had a good time playing.

"You two are still the best team," Helena said when we finished. "At times, you seem telepathic."

"Or maybe you know each other's bodies so well you have your capabilities mapped, so you can cover each other nearly perfectly." With her usual uninterested tone, Christie made her comment sound like plain conversation. Her eyes were twinkling, however, and her right hand slid from her partner's hip to somewhere a bit lower and further back. It didn't take much to guess the light-haired Brit was fondling her French friend's ass.

Hitomi and I were kind of embarrased, but pretty turned on too. I decided to go with the spirit of things, so I put my arm around Hitomi's waist, then began running a couple of fingers up and down her flank. "Great chemistry could have something to do with our level of cooperation, yes," I said.

"I'm sure you've tried a few of our team-building exercises yourself," Hitomi said, making me blush a bit.

Hitomi and I had a light lunch with Helena and Christie. We agreed to go our separate ways after that, but Christie had one more piece of information for us. "I'd appreciate it if you'd both wear 'Aquamarine' tomorow," she told my partner and me.

"Not a problem," Hitomi said.

They left for the pool then. We left for the marina. "I'm not getting a lot of use out of my jetski, so we have to race at least once today and tomorrow," Hitomi said. "I had no idea it would be so fun; I can see taking up jetskiing as a hobby after this vacation is over."

"I'm enjoying it, but I don't like it as much as you do," I said. "Maybe that's because it's so solitary."

"Well, we could get a bigger watercraft," the perky brunette suggested.

"Tandem riding? I see the benefits of that," I said.

The only person at the marina was Tina. "Hey, y'all! Up for a race?" she called when she noticed us.

"Sure," Hitomi answered. "I hope the course isn't too brutal."

While Hitomi and I were unmooring our jetskis, Kasumi appeared. "What's going on, Leifang-san, Tina-san, Hitomi-san?" May I join your competition?"

"Of course," Hitomi said. "I've been wondering how you'd do with that Kraken; no one else has used one yet, as far as I know."

"I've only tried it one time," Kasumi said. "Please go easy on me, minna."

I laughed. "Someone else might, but I won't."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're always mean; fine, then!"

We got to the start/finish line and waited for the signal. I felt the familiar nervous energy building in me. What can I say? I love competing.

The course started easily. There was a straightaway with a ramp, and plenty of gates for earning turbo charges. But as we approached, I realized that the Seabreeze boardwalks were part of the course--if that jump was missed, it would be devastating. Nothing like a litte pressure, I thought wryly as I sailed over the jump.

On the other side, the course showed its true colors. The sweeping turns got tighter. Waves got higher. Obstacles got bigger. Boundary changes got more abrupt. Soon, I was racing the course, paying no attention to the people with me. Only when I got to the straightaway at the end of the first lap was I able to spare a few tenths of a second and check the scoreboard. To my amazement, I was second. I refocused my concentration and kept going.

At times, I caught glimpses of the others. Mostly, I saw water and sky. I glanced off a coral outcropping and experienced splashdown.

"Shit!" I sputtered as I broke the surface and swam toward my watercraft. This was sure to hurt my ranking. I got back on my jetski.

"Woohoo, Leifang!" I heard Tina shout as she hurtled past me.

Whatever--I'll catch you, I thought. I didn't say it, because she was long gone. I was still trying to win, so I pushed myself and my machine.

Finally, the end was in sight. And there was Tina. if she had a turbo, I was through, but it was now or never. I punched my booster and shot forward.

Victory, by 0.02 seconds! I pumped my fist, feeling the rush.

Tina pulled alongside me. "Congrats," she said. "That was a damn fine comeback."

"Arigatou," I said with a smile.

Tina slyly looked down, at my chest. "It's okay with me if you want to leave your suit that way," she said.

I glanced down. Oh hell, it must have happened when I wiped out! My breasts had popped free of "Astarte's" straps and were hanging out for everyone to see. Well, for Tina to see at least, and that was bad enough. She chuckled, then laughed loudly as I turned red.

I started to adjust my suit. Hitomi joined us. "Giving free shows now, baby?" she kidded.

"Lick me," I said.

"Later," she answered. She spoke to Tina. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but we already knew that," the blonde answered.

Despite my discomfiture, I liked hearing that. I took more time than necessary to fix my swimsuit.

Kasumi had finished third, but she'd gone right to the dock afterward, so she was waiting for us when we returned. "How'd it go with the Kraken?" Hitomi asked.

"Same as last time," the Japanese lady said, "it gets up to great speed, but you can't carry your speed into the turns. I think I'll go back to using my Marlin."

"You missed the show, you know," Tina said.

"Shut up," I said.

"No, I didn't. Leifang-san passed me after her mishap. And Leifang-san...you'll make a wonderful mother someday."

I could tell she was messing with me, but she maintained her usual detached cuteness while she did it. I was a little embarrassed, but I said, "Thanks, I'm comfortable with my figure."

Hitomi came to my rescue. "That course was hard. Are you masochist enough to try it again, Kasumi-san?"

"I'll do it, but probably not with the Kraken," Kasumi said. "Mastering the Marlin makes more sense now. Why, are you going to keep trying?"

"I think so."

The four of us had secured our jetskis by then, and we split up to do some shopping. As I got close to the sports shop, I saw Christie and Ayane leaving, each carrying three or four parcels, wrapped in different colors. I only wondered about that for a moment, though--I was very aware of time constraints.

I would be on this island one day more. I had millions of credits to use before then. Hitomi was pretty into jetski racing; it would be interesting and challenging to buy a new vehicle and compete with her.

So I entered the shop and bought a Barracuda. It was pretty cool, slapping down that many credits without a second thought. I also bought every ticket I didn't have already while I was at it. I got "Starling" as a gift for Lisa and "Peacock" as a gift for Christie.

From there, I went to the accessory shop and got a few presents for Tina, Hitomi, and Helena. (That was kind of a thank you. After all, Helena could have embarrassed us a lot more than she had.)

Hitomi and I had agreed to meet at the poolside grill, and she was there, waving me to her. I sat next to her and we ordered a snack of nikuman and flavored water.

Arm-in-arm, we returned to the marina. My new Barracuda was bobbing at the dock, looking swift and dangerous. Hitomi whistled. "You might have a difficult time trying to control that machine, but she's a beauty."

"Danke. I hope I don't get embarrassed too badly," I said. "Kasumi was going to be here, ne?"

"She might have run into someone," my girlfriend suggested.

"Hey, could we join you?" someone called from the beach. The voice was Helena's. Kokoro was with her, looking like a young girl next to the tall French woman. Kokoro was darker, too--skin, just a little; hair, a lot. The two really contrasted each other, yet there was a similarity in their builds and features.

"If you don't dawdle," Hitomi called back.

When the little group was ready, the race began. The course hadn't been changed, but it was still tough. Besides, the Barracuda seemed to have a nasty temper.

Okay, I just want to finish, I told myself. I'm learning how to drive the new machine, that's all.

The wind was whipping the waves to heights of one and a half to two meters, making it hard to see. When I could, the view was great. I was near at least one of my fellow racers the whole time. Did I mention that Helena and Kokoro were each wearing an identical racy, thong-back one-piece called "Rusty Nail?" Between them and Hitomi, I was entertained throughout the race--

--Except for the part I didn't complete. I was probably only 500 meters or so from the start/finish line when I took a ramp at a severe angle. I landed outside the course markers, way outside. I tried to turn sharply to get back in bounds.

That's when I lost my perch, my balance, and my cool points.

I flopped and the Barracuda flipped. Since I came to a full stop (obviously) I didn't have the speed I needed to get back onto the course. Once I mounted the jetski, I got disqualified and headed back to the dock, soggy and disappointed.

Everyone else was on the beach when I reached the pier and grabbed a rope to moor the Barracuda. "Leifang-san, what happened?" Kokoro asked.

"A slight error in logic and execution," I said nonchalantly. "I've never ridden this beast before, but I knew the listed performance statistics. Barracuda has a high top speed and superior acceleration. I thought that was due to a massive engine. Actually, the engine is only a little bigger than the standard engine. The hull and the frame are super-lightweight. That means the craft sits higher in the water, making the center of gravity higher--and thus making the Barracuda prone to capsizing. Also, less contact between the hull and the water results in more sluggish handling. Besides that, the waves were the tallest I've encountered yet. I did a lot of bouncing, and any time spent airborne is time not spent turning, or dealing with too much yaw, tilt, or pitch--and I had all three."

"She panicked and ate it," Hitomi said.

"Urusai," I suggested to her.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, it was very enjoyable," Helena said. "Kokoro and I have to get going. We've got a reservation at the Gemstone restaurant."

"Thanks for the good time," Kokoro said.

So Helena and Kokoro left us at the dock, while I made sure both my jetskis were secure. There was a soft splash as Hitomi joined me in the thigh-deep water. I tightened the bowline knot around a steel cleat and grinned when I felt Hitomi's body press against my back. "How do you feel, now that we're left to our own devices, sexy?"

"Wonderful," I murmured. "You want to make some love after we go to dinner?"

"No need to go anywhere," she said. "We've got supplies for a great little cookout right near the dock. Does that work for you?"

"Lead the way."

She took my hand and led me up the beach a few dozen meters, then pointed out the fire pit she'd already made. I built a fire and she retrieved a cooler and started preparing the food and drinks.

"What's on the menu?" I asked.

"Local stuff! Red snapper, green onions, wild rice--but the drinks aren't local. We've got lemonade and a small amount of shouchu."

I came to her and draped my arms around her neck. "You planned this for me?"

"Well, for us, but yeah."

"Then you've earned a kiss." I touched my lips to hers. She turned her head a little and kissed me a bit more deeply.

"I'm going to remember that you like outdoor cooking," she said once we separated. "The fish is ready to be grilled, by the way. Would you do that? I've got to keep going with the veggies."

"My pleasure," I answered.

So we made and ate a nice evening meal. Then we sat by the fire and watched the sun set and the darkness begin to advance across the sky. I laid my head in Hitomi's lap and she played with my hair. Jupiter, then Venus, then bright stars became visible.

"It sure is lovely," my brunette girlfriend said. "Feels so nice, to with that breeze picking up."

"Enjoy those stars while you can see them, lover," I said. "There's a line of low clouds approaching, and fast."

"Aw," she grumbled. "Let's stay here for a while anyway, okay?"

"You've got it."

Only a minute or two later, the clouds had gotten much closer. And then we saw a flash, and heard the rumble of distant thunder. I sat up.

I said, "That's a storm. We ought to move it."

"Let's wait a little longer," said Hitomi.

The birds grew quiet. The wind blew harder. Then came a bright streak of lightning and a dull but fairly loud clap of thunder.

We could hear rain hitting the surface of the water in the bay. The sound grew steadily louder, then we could hear it pelting the beach. Then it hit us, and it was cold. "Whoa!" I shrieked. Hitomi laughed and spread her arms, tilting her face to meet the raindrops.

Thunder crashed around us.

I stood. Right next to me, Hitomi sprang to her feet. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face her.

Her eyes were intense, penetrating. She growled, "I am the storm, Lei-lei!" She assumed a fighting stance. "If you can't tame me, you can't fuck me!" She kicked and I barely dodged fast enough to avoid her foot in my ribs.

The rain became a downpour. Our fire hissed and steamed while we punched and blocked, kicked and dodged. I knew Hitomi wouldn't hurt me, ut she was obviously serious. This was a sparring session. We were giving total effort. Hitomi threw a left jab, then a right hook. I managed to block the first and duck the second, at the same time trying a sweep kick. The German karate expert jumped over it.

We each threw an elbow, but mine was a feint. I linked my arm with hers and tossed her onto the sand. She rolled and lashed out with her legs, momentarily catching my right ankle. I didn't let myself fall; instead, I dove, startling her with my instinctive counterattack. She still found a way to counter my move, using her arms to pull me and make me stumble past her. She and I quickly regained our feet.

Hitomi unleashed a spin kick. That was my chance! I darted down and in, getting under her outstretched leg, lunging upward. She went flying, landed on her back, and I was immediately on her, pinning her hands.

She kissed my neck and chest ravenously. I yanked off her swimsuit, top, then bottom. She stared at me with her ferocious eyes. A dazzling blast of lightning lit her gorgeous, soaked body. I eased two fingers between the beautiful fighter's labia and shoved them home. Her grunt of satisfaction was louder than the thunder. Her vagina was wetter than the rain. She locked her legs around my waist, arms around my neck, while I pounded her pussy with my hand.

Every muscle in her body contracted. My heart throbbed with pride and love. I thrust faster but with less force while she rode her climax. Her panting was the sweetest tune I'd ever heard.

I kissed Hitomi's mouth, and our tongues roughhoused as we had earlier. Hitomi gradually forced her limbs to relax enough to release her vise grip on me. She shut her eyelids for a moment. One more whimper of pleasure escaped her lungs as I pulled my fingers out of her clasping vagina.

She opened her eyes again. The wild glint was still there, tempered with fiery lust. "Take me to your bed, conqueror," she commanded. "I have a reward to give you."

-End of Day Thirteen-

final note: i'm writing the whole vacation--just one day to go! i'm out looking for a job (the one i got a few months ago sucked) and i don't have too much time because of the urgency of the job hunt, so please be patient. i'll do my best to provide you with a fitting conclusion to this story. thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! i mean that; thanks for your faving, your feedback, and your support. i always appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fortnight in Utopia"

by GrandMoff

Disclaimer/note: I'm not a member of Team Ninja. This story has graphic sexual situations and rather crude language. It features gay female relationships (yuri, shoujo ai). Please don't read it if it will offend you or if you aren't old enough. This story is based on the game DOAX2.

-Morning of Day Fourteen-

I was really sore and a little disoriented. I was in Hitomi's suite, apparently on a pile of pillows, sheets, and towels on the floor of--I opened my eyelids with a sigh--the suite's foyer. A very disheveled Hitomi was lying next to me, her swimsuit bottom still around her knees. Her left leg was on mine, which explained why my left leg was asleep.

Damn, we hadn't made it to the bedroom. We hadn't made it to the hallway, even.

Hitomi wasn't awake, but she was smiling. I was smiling too, although my body ached in many places. I untangled myself from Hitomi and from the improvised futon and slowly got to my feet.

I thought back to last night. Hitomi had put on "Meglez" again, and I'd carried her to the hotel, cradled in my arms. She had kept whispering her lascivious, lecherous intentions to me, inflaming my desire until I could barely keep from taking her in the lobby. Her suite was nearer than mine, and I wasn't willing to wait an instant longer than necessary, so we entered her rooms, closed the door, and proceeded to the main event: fucking, lots of it. Now, the morning after, I looked at the kitchen table and smirked, seeing Hitomi's double-ended vibrating dildo lying on the table. We'd gotten a lot of use out of that, and several other toys. That woman I loved, she'd been so amazing.

I dropped to my hands and knees next to her and kissed her.

She woke instantly and kissed me back. She extended her arms with a groan and hugged me. Her eyes opened.

"Ohayou," she said.

"Ohayou, kire na onna," I said.

We got up and began stretching our overworked muscles. "Ooh, are you as achy as I am?" the German bombshell asked me.

"Probably," I admitted. "By the way...I love you."

"Baby, I love you too." She nudged my hip with hers. "I'll be with you forever. You know that, right? I love you so much that you're stuck with me."

"Then my plan has worked," I said, taking her hand and caressing her palm fondly. "We'll always be together."

"That's what I've needed to hear," she said.

We were hungry, but we were sticky and smelled of sex, so we took a shower before doing anything else. I went to my suite right after that, reminding Hitomi to dress in "Aquamarine." In my bathroom, I put on my own skimpy golden suit and checked my reflection. I liked how I looked a great deal. I left my hair down, but added a pair of small mother-of-pearl barettes just for decoration.

Hitomi came to my rooms, resplendent in her own "Aquamarine." I put a single braid in her hair. Then I painted her toenails a delicate blue. She painted mine blue as well, because that's the color I wanted at that moment.

We were planning to catch one of my family's many air transports--they would be sending probably a helicopter or a jet--and leave the island that afternoon. It wasn't a bad idea to be prepared. I went to my rather neglected computer, intending to disconnect it.

There was an alert on the lower right corner of the screen. I checked it. "What's up, sweetie?" Hitomi asked, joining me, standing close to the desk.

"My emission-sensitive robot has sent new data. Apparently, there's been some very serious sulfur dioxide production in the past twelve hours. It's stabilized now. It's in the vicinity of the casino."

"Seriously? This is the last day we'll be here. But that would make it an assassin's last opportunity at one of us....You don't think it could be that, do you?"

"I don't, but I have to investigate, because wrong would be catastrophic."

"I'll be with you." She put her hands on my shoulders. "I hope it's nothing."

"Thanks for sticking with me, despite my paranoia," I said with a small laugh.

"That's not paranoia, it's common sense. Sulfur often means gunpowder or explosives."

"All right, let's get moving. As soon as it's done, we can enjoy the last of this vacation." I handed her a stun gun.

"We're going dressed like this?" the brown-haired beauty asked.

"Yes. It's not dark, honey, so it will be much harder to be stealthy. If we aren't in swimsuits and someone spots us, we'll be very suspicious."

"You have a good point," she said, pouting a bit, "but I feel silly doing a serious mission in a swimsuit."

"Life's not fair," I said, snickering. "Quickly, now!"

"Right behind you."

We slipped out my window and jogged through the lush tropical woods, avoiding the paved paths. I understood what Hitomi meant about feeling silly; we must have looked quite the sight--naked except for a few golden threads, white cowgirl hats, and floral high heels.

I slowed, then stopped. So did Hitomi. We could smell the sulfur faintly. As Hitomi was about to continue forward, I laid a hand on her arm. I could hear something: a woman's voice. I thought it was Ayane, as I heard more. She was saying, "...here by now. She doesn't waste time."

"Those two will get here together." That sounded like Kokoro. "Our contact at the hotel hasn't reported yet, though, so they might not be on their way."

"When they do arrive, they're in for a surprise," said Ayane.

"Maybe more than one?" said Kokoro, sounding a little ditzy and cute.

They were talking about us. What they intended was the question. We couldn't be sure of anything....But I'd gained rapport with Ayane, and with Christie. Hitomi and I were friendly with pretty much everyone. They wouldn't be plotting against us. I motioned for Hitomi to stay put and watch me. I quietly moved toward the voices.

"Hey," Tina said, joining them, "the hotel just called. Leifang and Hitomi have apparently sneaked away from their rooms."

I could see them now.

Everyone--every gal there--was wearing "Aquamarine!" Acting casual, I stepped from the woods, onto the paved walk, and strode ahead. Ayane saw me right away; Kokoro and Tina did a second later.

"Leifang, there you are. Ready to experience our onsen?" Tina called.

I said, "You're kidding; there's no onsen here."

"It's an island in the middle of the ocean," Tina said, "so of course it's on a geological hot spot. Helena and I used some seismology and a little muscle to open the spring. It's natural, too. It was just stopped up with a meter and a half of rock."

"It's also fixed up nicely, thanks to Christie and Tina and some of the local workers making improvements. There are wooden benches and fences. It's a nice atmosphere," Kokoro said.

Hitomi had read my body language and I was completely unsurprised when she stepped into view. "Konnichi wa, Hitomi-san," the purple-haired woman said, "I thought you'd show up soon after Leifang-san."

Hitomi answered smoothly, "Did I hear someone say 'onsen' just now?"

"Yeah, why the hell are we still standing here when we could be soaking in a kick-ass hot spring?" Tina asked. It was hard not to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

The trees of the jungle are numerous and thick, but shortly after we could hear the voices of Helena and Lisa, we could see the three meter tall fence. We entered through opaque, dark double curtains made of canvas.

All the other invitees were already there, and everyone present was wearing "Aquamarine." Christie smirked as I regarded her. She had bought one of the most expensive swimsuits in existence, for each person, at a cost of millions of credits. She alone knew the specific reason. I knew all I had to; it pleased Christie to have everybody in these fanciful, skimpy assemblages of golden thread.

As my eyes moved from one bather to another, I got the idea that we all individually appreciated Christie's generosity. Hitomi then asked if there were locker rooms. Tina said, "Of course," and showed us to a small room with a wooden door where Hitomi and I stowed our accessories (and stun guns) and got towels. Then we returned to the onsen and entered the water.

"Very nice," I said.

"I can feel it soothing my muscles," Hitomi remarked.

"You played enough volleyball to make yourself sore?" Kasumi asked, pretending that her question was innocent.

My girlfriend blushed and glared at her.

"The end of the vacation," Lisa said, "always comes too soon. This has been the most fun two week interval I've had in a long time. Everyone--even if we don't usually get along--thank you."

Christie answered coolly, "That's the type of sweetness I might expect from Kasumi, not you. What favor are you going to ask?"

"You're thinking as yourself, Christie-san. I've already asked favors from those select few I had to ask. That's done."

"Let's forget all that!" said Kokoro. "Fun! It's time to do fun things before we leave!"

"Right," Tina agreed. "Let's do some good old-fashioned beach games: tug-o-war, horseshoes--we could even set up a little frisbee golf course."

"As expected of a go-getter like you," Hitomi said, earning a laugh. We quickly decided that Tina's suggestion was a good one, and we spent the next half hour, some of us getting snacks and drinks, the rest of us setting up the games.

We knew we'd be leaving today, one or two of us at a time, so we did the tug-o-war first. We drew random teams, with one "judge" sitting out to keep the numbers even. We played three times. I was judge once, and my teams won one and lost one. We actually competed in knee-deep water--on Nikki Beach--so they were slippery and fun contests.

When that was done, we split up. Each of us went to games that interested her. Helena and Kokoro came with Hitomi and me for the watermelon seed spitting contest. (Not very ladylike, but it was quite amusing, and no one was surprised when Helena won.) As long as we were doing that, we tried plum pits as well.

We heard the baying of a yacht's foghorn while we were going toward the frisbee course. "That was my ship's hail," said Helena. "I can stay for another five minutes, then I ought to go." Shortly after that, we were playing the game when we saw the approach of a plane, followed by another.

It turned out that the second plane was Kokoro's. She and Helena stayed long enough to congratulate Hitomi on her terriffic aim. They quickly left after that, and so did Kasumi. When Lisa and Tina were done playing horseshoes with us, I suggested that we spend our remaining time back in the onsen. My three companions liked that idea, so we walked to the hot spring. Once we were in the water, we chatted while we relaxed.

"Oh, hi," Christie said as she and Ayane appeared at the locker room door.

"Please, join us," Hitomi said. "Let's spend these last few minutes together."

"Don't mind if we do," Christie returned.

My three companions and I reddened somewhat when Ayane casually slipped her suit from her shoulders and let it fall. Christie imitated her only a second later.

"What, are you surprised?" Ayane teased. "This is the best way to enjoy a hot spring, and we all know it." She and Christie got into the water and relaxed their bodies. We knew they were right, of course.

I stood and peeled off "Aquamarine." I tossed the wet swimsuit onto the deck outside the natural pool. Hitomi, Lisa, and Tina were quick to do the same.

Being naked in the hot water was very comfortable, as it would obviously be. I realized that the big reason I hadn't considered discarding the suit earlier was that I'd been leery, wondering which of these women were my enemies. Now it was clear. No matter the disagreements, the fights, the clashes of personalities--none of them were my enemies.

The six of us talked about what we would be doing in the next weeks and months. We also discussed our families and lovers (if any.) I was surprised. I didn't feel awkward speaking with Hitomi and the other ladies about Hitomi's and my relationship. It was as though everyone could see just how well we were suited for each other. In Lisa's case, it seemed like even more; she was truly supportive of us. Maybe she hoped that if we could stay together, she could also, with whoever she wound up choosing. Or maybe she had already chosen. The looks she and Tina exchanged were were very emotional and meaningful at times.

When we had been soaking for more than forty minutes, I heard the familiar rotors of my specially designed Chinook helicopter. (I modified the twin Sikorsky motors myself; I would know their unique sound anywhere.)

"We must say goodbye now," I said, feeling the melancholy of leave-taking. "That's our ride."

"Come here, then; give me a hug," said Lisa.

Tina said, "Dibs on Hitomi!"

Impuslively, I asked, "Can I get a hug from you too, Ayane-chan?"

"Uh, sure," she answered. The hug was only a little awkward. Then Christie wanted one--she didn't say so, but I could read it in her expression. Bottom line, Hitomi and I each gave all our remaining friends a goodbye hug.

"We'll be in touch," Hitomi assured Tina as we reclaimed our swimsuits.

Hitomi and I went to our hotel and quickly gathered our stuff. From there, we climbed to the roof of the building and waited a minute or two while the helicopter gained clearance and landed. Hitomi and I boarded the aircraft while my workers stowed our luggage.

Hitomi took my hand. "I'm glad to be with you, baby," she said.

"I'm glad to be with you," I told her. "It's really a new beginning, isn't it?"

"That's right." She leaned against me.

I put my arm around her. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said. She squeezed my hand fondly.

That night, at about 2300, we finally found ourselves in my bedroom, in my family's Hong Kong estate.

My mother hadn't been terribly happy to hear that I had a girlfriend. Still, she and my father had been civil, and at times, even friendly to Hitomi.

But now, Hitomi's eyes shone with love for me and hope for our life together. I'm sure she could see the same feelings in mine. Tired as we both were, I embraced my lover and flopped onto my bed.

"We're doing it. We're still with each other, after one full day. We're still the most cherished people to each other," Hitomi whispered. She gave me a soft, passionate kiss.

"Yes, beloved," I replied. "Tomorrow doesn't really exist. But for all our 'todays,' you'll be my most cherished person."

"And you'll be mine," she said.

-End of Day Fourteen-

final note: i've written the whole vacation! i might produce one or two epilogues, but i won't promise. it depends on my schedule and whether i have more to say--of course, it depends MOST on whether anyone even wants more; this is pretty long now, after all.

THANKS AGAIN to those who have read and/or reviewed. i hope you'll consider reading the other stories i've written. (there may be more coming.)

and yuri fans: i've got more stories based on more games, movies, manga, and anime series. i'd tell you the web address, but apparently the fanfiction secret censoring authority won't allow me to post the link. if you want the address, just email me and i'll give it to you.

gamsa hamnida, arigatou gozaimasu, danke schoen, merci beaucoup, muchas gracias!


End file.
